Down The Wishing Well
by Noel Ardnek
Summary: "No matter what you try to hide, no matter how well you hide it, no matter how long you've been hiding it, a secret will always come to light. Even if you don't know you had a secret in the first place." PeterxOC, EdmundxOC, LucyxOC, SusanxCaspian
1. Introductions Are A Pain In The Butt

**I'm working on this story while working on another one because I cannot for the life of me ignore this siren call that is this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CON. I only own my OC's (Sam, Emily and Cody)**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Introductions Are A Pain In The Butt**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Damn alarm clock. _Sam thought as she blindly reached for the snooze button.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Come on! Why the hell did I ever get this stupid thing? _She thought angrily as she searched for it without lifting her head from the pillow.

_Beep! Be-_ Sam found the clock and tried to press the button but couldn't so in a fit of frustration she yanked it out from the outlet and threw it to the floor. After a few minutes Sam turned over on her back and rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe away the sleep.

"God, what time is it?" she asked, her voice hoarse with sleep. She looked over at the clock only to remember that only a few moments ago she threw it to the ground. She reached over and grabbed her wristwatch, a 1921 Roubaire-Joulet according to her friend Emily who gave it to her, and it read 6:05 A.M.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" she said scrambling out of bed and racing to the shower. She raced out five minutes later and ran the comb through her hair as fast as she could and dressed in her IHOP waitress uniform, her wristwatch and her most prized possession: her father's dog tags.

Her father, Colonel Steven Madigan, was serving in Afghanistan while Sam lived with her grandmother who was more or less confused. Her mom's brother's family offered her to stay with them but she figured that she would be more helpful to her grandmother. Speaking of which…

"Sara? Where are you going?" her grandmother, Dolly Shay, asked from her sitting chair. Sam took some bagels and hurriedly ate them.

"My name's Sam, Nana Dolly. And I'm going to work." She said trying not to be rude but considering that she was already running late she couldn't afford to waste time with idle chit chat from her confused grandmother. She hurriedly packed all the essentials she needed for the day: extra clothes, her wallet, her phone, her revolver.

"Don't play tricks on me Sara. I thought I raised you better than that." Dolly scolded. _Oh boy, _Sam thought, _she must be reminiscing again. I just hope she's not having that "There's this nice boy down the street who would be perfect for you" speech again. The last thing I need is grandma trying to set me up with a guy who doesn't even exist._

"Sorry Na-mom." Sam figured it would be easier on both of them to go along with her delusions rather than put up a fight. Sam considered a few times about putting her in a rest home but the one time she tried her grandmother broke down in tears and she couldn't do that to the poor woman.

"That's okay Sara, baby. Just be sure to come home as soon as you can." Dolly said with a smile and with a grimace Sam left some bread on the counter for her to eat and left to go to work.

Sam went downstairs and checked her mail, passing Mrs. Holloway on the way.

"Morning Mrs. Holloway. How's Mr. Holloway?" Sam said hurriedly.

"Good morning sugar. Johnny's doin' just fine. How's Dolly?"

"Still pretty confused. She thought I was mom." Sam said sullenly. It still hurt to think about her mom. "Though it wasn't nearly as bad as the time she mistook me for Aunt Abby. Must be why nobody wants to deal with her."

"Child, I've known your grandma ever since I was your age. She was so strong, like you. When she met your grandpa she told me that she was sure that she was going to marry him."

"Yeah, during her last episode she thought I was mom, except in her eyes I was 8. She had me sit on her lap and told me how she and granddad met." Sam recalled the memory cringing a bit when she remembered how awkward it had been for her but she still remembered the feeling of being loved when her grandmother thought she was her mom and showered her with affection, something she didn't often receive, even as her granddaughter.

"And when she had your uncle Jacob, Sara and Abigail everything was perfect for her." Mrs. Holloway finished then her face considerably dropped when she thought of the incident that occurred almost 26 years ago.

"That is until Aunt Abigail disappeared. She was 12 when she went missing right?" Sam said not sure if she should feel remorse just because she was her aunt, although there was conflict that she wasn't even born when her aunt went missing.

"Poor baby. Your granddaddy took it the hardest." Mrs. Holloway said as memories of Dolly crying and Paul Shay drinking flashed before her eyes.

"She was the favorite." Sam added with a little venom in her voice. She hadn't forgotten all those times when her grandfather hadn't even looked at her, just the memory that she had the same nose as her aunt.

"Sammy, your granddad loved all his babies. It's just…"

"Mrs. Holloway, I appreciate your concern but I know that no matter how much my mom or Uncle Jacob accomplished he ignored them for a ghost. He died muttering her name. Besides, it's been over 2 decades. I think it's time that we all let her go. See you later." And with that Sam left to go down the stairs since the elevator had been broken for a few weeks.

Mrs. Holloway watched her retreating figure until it no longer in sight. "Poor baby. You grew up far too fast." Mrs. Holloway shook her head and left to go back inside her apartment.

Sam tried to feel better as she opened the mail compartment and only found a single letter. She just stuffed it in her bag and ran out the door. Sam took the bus to work, saying hello to the bus driver Frank who she was familiar with and waited impatiently to get to her stop. After more than 10 agonizingly long minutes they reached their stop and with a friendly goodbye to Frank Sam got off the bus and ran to work.

She ran inside and into the employee lounge where she set down her backpack and let her hair down and tried to make herself as pretty as possible. She needed to look good if she was going to get some good tips. She didn't want to look like a tramp but she needed to get as much money as she could. She placed her backpack in her locker and as soon as she closed it she was face-to-face with her boss, Mr. Wright.

"You're late." He said in a snarky tone.

"Sorry Hugo." Sam said with a frown, ignoring his flustered gaze as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"That's Mr. Wright to you Sam. You are exactly 6 minutes and 28 seconds late. That'll be coming out of your paycheck." He said happily. Needless to say Sam and Hugo couldn't stand each other.

"Fine fine you little extortionist. I need to get to work." She said adjusting her nametag and walking out of the lounge. She hated working for 15 hours a day and end up too dead tired to have a social life. She especially hated her egotistical, sexist, immature, slime ball of a boss. She came upon the desk and waved to Ruby, one of her friends at work.

"Morning Ruby." Sam said giving her a backhand wave.

"Good morning Sam." She said waving to her younger friend. Ruby was always sad to see such a young face so fatigued by the end of the day.

"Morning Leonard, morning Santana, morning Howie." Sam called to the kitchen staff.

"Morning Sam." The three cooks called to her as she sat at the counter waiting for the first customer. Nearly 15 minutes later the first customer-a middle aged man-came on the doorstep and Ruby pointed to a table, giving Sam a wink, telling her to go forward. Sam went to him but before she could reach him she was forcefully pushed away and when she saw the flash of blond she knew who it was.

"Hello, sir. My name is Brit and _I'll_ be taking your order today." The blond haired waitress said looking purposefully at a fuming Sam with an evil smile. Sam left to stop herself from strangling her.

"I hate her." She said grumbling as Brit finished taking the man's order and bumped harshly by Sam.

"You're not the only one. She nasty to everyone, remember?" Ruby said trying to calm Sam.

"Yeah but she's been on my case especially ever since I got here. Blond bitch." Sam grumbled glaring at the back of her blond head.

"Don't let her get to you. Oh, I see another customer coming." Ruby said straightening her back and giving the new customer a smile.

The hours went by and customers came and left. It was half past 3 when a new customer caught Sam's eye. The old man wearing an overcoat and hat to match that walked through gave Sam a warm feeling although she didn't know why. His wrinkled face showed wisdom and grace and his eyes held kindness and warmth behind them. What really caught her eye though was this strange necklace he had on. It had the face of a lion on it but also some strange carvings framing the lion's face.

"Hello sir. How many for your party?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Just one my dear." He said and even his voice was majestic. Sam saw Ruby blush and gestured Sam to lead him.

"This way sir." Sam said genuinely friendly towards him. Sam learned how to smile to most people but most of the time it was fake. This old man was different and she didn't know why but at the time she didn't care.

Once he had taken his seat in a booth she said "Well my name is Sam and I'll be taking your order today. Here's the menu and when you're ready just call me up."

"That won't be necessary, my dear. I'll just have a cup of coffee." He said kindly and Sam involuntarily smiled.

"Coming right up." She said and that nagging feeling of familiarity would not concede. "Um, I know that this may seem kind of stupid but have we met before?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Whichever one it is I am sure that there was a reason."

"You too? I mean, you believe that everything happens for a reason too? Wow I feel stupid."

"It is alright, my dear. There is no need to feel flustered." The man said and Sam instantly calmed. She couldn't help but notice his necklace.

"Cool necklace." Sam noted. The old man looked down and laughed heartily and his laugh made Sam smile.

"Thank you. A friend of mine said it reminded her of me and I thought that I should get it." He said.

"Well I better get you your coffee and stop wasting your time." Sam said.

"You could never waste my time. Anytime you want to talk, I will be here." He said and although this kind of statement would freak Sam out she felt enamored by the idea of talking to this man again. A few minutes later she was bringing him his coffee but suddenly it ended up all over her uniform.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A voice said next to Sam. She looked up and saw Brit was standing next to her with a mock look of remorse on her face. "Though I must admit Sam, coffee looks great on you." Sam was fuming and it took everything she had not to punch Brit in her pretty face. Then a new thought formed as she saw that there was still some coffee left in the mug.

"Gee Brit. Thanks so much for the compliment. But you know what they sat. What looks good on one girl…" Sam raised the mug with a smile and spilled the rest of its contents on Brit's head. The entire restaurant gasped and to those who had seen what had really happened they snickered. "…looks better on the blond."

"Sam you freak!" Brit screamed when she saw her ruined outfit. She then pushed Sam but Sam grabbed her wrists and forced her on her knees.

"What's going on here?" Hugo said just entering the room after Brit screamed. He beheld that sight as such: Sam was brutally forcing Brit on her knees while Brit had coffee spilled all over her head. Brit and Sam looked at Hugo before Brit got off of her knees and ran over to Hugo.

"It was horrible! I _accidently_ bumped into Sam and spilt coffee all over her. I tried to apologize but then she spilled the coffee all over me then forced me on my knees." Brit said with crocodile tears in her eyes.

"You are such a liar! Hugo that's not what-" Sam tried to defend herself but Hugo raised his hand.

"In my office Sam." He said with a deadly tone.

"But-"

"Now!" he said turning to leave and with a huff Sam followed. As she passed by Brit she gave her a glare while Brit smirked. When they reached his office Hugo looked livid and ready to slap Sam.

"If I warned you once, I've warned you a thousand times. I thought that you would at least hold some restraint after the last time you and Brit got in a skirmish." Hugo said in a condescending tone.

"But I'm trying to tell you it wasn't my fault. Brit splashed my coffee on me on purpose. Everything she's does to me was on purpose." Sam defended fervently. "The only reason that you listen to her is because you two are having sex."

"What? I would never…" Hugo trailed off not believing that word got out.

"Oh please. All the employees know that you two are doing the nasty." Sam shouted loud enough that a few customers heard it.

"Keep your voice down!" Hugo hissed. "You've had your final strike. I want you to pack up your things and go. You're fired."

"What?" Sam shouted outraged.

"You heard me. And I'm going to check you time cards too." Hugo said with a smirk.

"I don't believe this. For the past five months I've put up with your crap and Brit's crap. It's her fault for that incident before but you're firing me?"

"I don't want to hear it. Collect your things before I reconsider giving you your last paycheck."

"But-"

"Go!" he pointed to the door and Sam raced out, ignoring the pitiful looks on everyone (save Brit's) faces. She ran to her locker and quickly changed out of her uniform and used to bathroom to wash the coffee off her face and hair. Just as she got her backpack on she came face-to-face with Ruby who gave her a hug. Sam wasn't one for hugs but she still welcomed the gesture and returned it.

"You were right. Brit is a major bitch. But I can't believe Hugo would go that far." Ruby said sympathetically.

"Yes you do. He's had it out for me ever since I cost him that promotion." Sam said sullenly. There had been an incident where Hugo was close to a promotion but when Sam mentioned to his superiors that he wasn't paying the female workers as much as the males they gave it to someone else.

"It still isn't fair." Ruby said.

"It's New York City. Nothing is fair here." Sam said giving Ruby one last wave then left the restaurant.

On the other side of the city a young man was doing what most men his age do when they help people.

He was running for his life.

He turned the corner and ran into the _Second Time Around _ducking behind the counter, much to the surprise of the only employee there.

"Cody! What are you doing?" Emily Teague asked looking behind her as Cody gestured her to be quiet.

"Shh!" Cody whispered. "You've got to hide me."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Just do it! Please!" Cody pleaded and Emily saw the fear in his eyes. She also saw a few mean looking boys coming up the street and was resolved to help her young friend.

"This way." Emily said dragging him up to his feet and going to the closet. But instead of simply pushing him in, she revealed a trap door and pushed him down the small space. She heard the padding of feet and shut the door.

"Don't make a sound until I come back." Emily warned and shut the closet door, covered it with a rug and made her way to the register. She just made it before the boys came in looking around.

"Hello there. Is there something I can help you with?" Emily asked kindly but she could see from the look in their eyes that they were up to no good. Emily always had a way of knowing what people intentions were by looking at their eyes. Her father told her so.

"Yeah. You can tell us where that bitch Cody is. He snitched my boy Lorenzo to the cops. And you know how Lorenzo gets when someone snitches." One of them said picking up an antique vase rather carelessly.

"I will ask you to please be careful with that. That vase is over 35 years old so it is very expensive."

"It's cool baby. So you seen Cody?" the one who spoke said putting the vase down.

"No I have-Wait! Now I remember! He came in here looking for shelter but I turned him down. I think he ran out to the street a few minutes ago." Emily didn't like lying but she didn't like these boys who were after her friend even more.

"Which way did he go?" another asked.

"He headed north." Emily said pointing them in the right direction.

"Thanks baby." The leader said clicking his tongue but Emily rolled her eyes. "Let's go!" he told the others and they ran out. After Emily made sure that they were out of sight she went to the closet and opened the trapdoor. Cody looked up with a scared look but that disappeared when he saw that it was Emily.

"They're gone now." Emily said helping him out.

"Thank you so much Em." Cody said thankful that she didn't rat him out. Though he knew that Emily could never do that to anyone.

"No problem. But do you mind telling me why those thugs were after you in the first place." She asked leading them to the backroom where she took her breaks. She was officially the only employee there at the present since her father was serving in Afghanistan with a friend of his and she was left in charge. Now being 18 years old you would think that she'd be off at college. With her grades and love of school everyone thought so but unfortunately because her family didn't have enough money she couldn't go so for the time being she was left in charge of the shop.

"Well I was on my way home after playing baseball with Derek when I see this girl by the corner. Now I noticed that she was, um, pretty so I stared. That's when I saw some punk coming around the corner and he drew a knife and he was threatening her to hand over her purse."

"How awful!" Emily gasped.

"That's what I thought. So I grabbed a pipe and went NYC on his ass. Then when I turned him over it was Lorenzo!" Cody said slapping his forehead.

"Lorenzo? As in Lorenzo the gangbanger?" Emily gasped with fear.

"Now you tell me. The cops came by and arrested him and word got out that I bashed him in the head with a bat. But I didn't even bash, it was more lit tap." Cody pleaded pitifully.

"Either way his friends are going to come looking for you." Emily said.

"I know. What am I going to do?"

"Maybe you should tell the police."

"You know how cops work. They won't do anything until _after _Lorenzo's friends beat me into a bloody pulp, and that's if I'm lucky. And even if that happens gangbangers never get caught because they can produce ten people who will say that they were somewhere else when someone was beating the crap out of me."

"What if you tell your parents? Can't your dad arrange for some sort of protection? I mean your family is very well off considering the times." Emily suggested. The Shay's were a rich family since Jacob Shay was the founder and president of his own company. Though instead of the other rich kids who were secretly snobbish and self absorbed Cody liked to spend most if not all his time with nice people like Emily and somewhat crazy people like Sam who make things interesting, much to his mother's chagrin.

"I don't think now's that time to ask either of my parents for favors. Especially since I wasn't supposed to be at Derek's in the first place." Cody said thinking about his parent's current situation and how _that_ was the reason he was at Derek's in the first place.

"How come?"

"Because they say he's a bad influence." Cody said but before he could go further into detail the tiny bell at the entrance rang and Emily stood up.

"Stay here. I'll check it out." Emily said and went to the front. Cody waited nervously hoping that it wasn't Lorenzo's friends who were on the other side of that wall.

Emily popped her head back in with a smile.

"All clear." She said before popping back out. Cody went to the front and saw that Emily was chatting with his cousin Sam.

"Hey Sam." Cody greeted.

"Yeah sure." Sam grumbled as she sat down on the stool by the register.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Cody shot back.

"I got fired. That jackass Hugo fired me and for what? For some bleach blond, cheap, underhanded, slanderous snake in skirt." Sam grumbled thinking about worse things to call the banes of her existence. She didn't want to bring home that kind of baggage to her delirious grandmother so she thought that she could cool off at her friend Emily's. Even thought Emily was 3 years older than her they were still best friends.

"That is incredibly unfair. He never listens to your side of the story." Emily concluded.

"Thank you!" Sam said.

"But…" Emily continued and Sam's face fell.

"But? But what?"

"Well, if you know how infuriating that girl is then why do you let her get to you? You're only encouraging her." Emily said.

"Gee, thanks for being there for me." Sam grumbled.

"I'm not saying that you were in the wrong but perhaps if you had ignored her or at least gotten back at her without the use of violence you wouldn't have been fired." Emily said with wisdom and all though she wouldn't admit it Sam knew she was right. "Tell you what? Tomorrow we'll go job hunting and if you can't get any that will fit you preferences then you can get a job here."

"Emily, I can't take money from you. And I can't work for free. We're already down on rent and I've got to pay the rest by the end of the month." Sam grumbled.

"You know my folks would be happy to lend you money. Or you can stay with us. You know that's there's plenty of room for you." Cody offered although the prospect of Sam living with him was a bit unbearable.

"Yeah, for me. Not grandma. If I go there then what'll stop Aunt Kim from sending her to an old folk's home. You know that's she been trying to get rid of her for years don't you?" Sam said but Cody could see the real reasons for her denial.

"Sam why can't you just admit that the real reason that you don't want to take the money because of your stupid pride. You won't accept money or housing; you won't even send grandma to a rest home even though she's bat crap crazy." Cody pointed out frustrated.

"Shut it Courtney!" Sam snapped.

"My name is Cody!" Cody snarled.

"Not my fault Aunt Kim wanted a girl Courtney."

"Stuff it Samantha!" Cody growled and the two were about to charge at each other but luckily Emily stepped in. The cousins started calming down when they saw that Emily put herself directly in between them, so any damage they did to each other they would do to Emily. If they had never met Emily they would have sent each other to the hospital long before they became teens.

"That's enough. Now both of you calm down and shake hands." Emily said sternly and after a few minutes the two conceded and shook hands. However they didn't let go and proceeded in squeezing each other's hands, as if they were trying to break each other's hands. Emily placed her hand on top of theirs and they stopped their contest instantly.

Suddenly a thought formed in Emily's mind that even she wasn't sure was her own.

"Do you guys want to come over to my house?" she asked suddenly. It was such a simple and innocent question that the other just nodded in agreement but Emily sensed something wrong. But even if she wanted to she couldn't stop herself from closing up shop and allowing herself to take a cab to her house with her friends.

Emily lived in an old house very close to a forest, one of the few that were strictly habitual to small game wildlife and such. Though there were always a few humans that went into those woods for a walk. Turns out today there were going to be three more.

"Why can't we go to the woods?" Cody asked as they sat in Emily's kitchen. Her mother was out at work and wouldn't be home until 10 that night.

"My mum told me that I wasn't supposed to go into the woods because she had a bad feeling about it." Emily answered hoping the subject would drop. She was also reprimanding herself for even believing that impossible notion. Cody was too curious for his own good sometimes and Sam…well she'd do just about anything to stop from being bored.

"But didn't your parents find you in the woods? It couldn't have been that bad if a 10 year old could have survived for…how long were you in that forest anyways?" Sam inquired biting into an apple.

"I…I don't know. My parents had only emigrated from Ireland a few weeks when they heard me. My mum says I was crying. It was already half past noon when they finally found me. I barely had any clothes on and the clothes I was wearing looked like something you would wear in medieval times." Emily said and she slipped into her memories.

_The very first memory she had was that she was alone in the middle of the woods, crying her eyes out and shivering, trying to draw her ragged, medieval style dress closer to herself to try and preserve her warmth. _

_Then a flash of light blinded her and she raised her hand to protect herself. She was afraid whoever that light was would hurt her._

"_Ron! Ron get over here!" a woman's voice called and the little girl was even more scared. How horrible is this Ron creature and will her hurt her?_

_The light came closer until it revealed the kind face of a pretty blond woman with a worried expression._

"_Are you alright, little girl?" the woman asked but Emily didn't answer, only shivered._

"_Oh, you poor thing! You're shaking like an earthquake! Here, put this on." The kind woman took off her strange garb and placed it around the little girl's shoulders. The girl looked into the woman's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and worry for her. The gesture seemed so alien yet familiar to her at the same time and allowed the woman to pick her up and carry her over to a man._

"_Who is this, Kaitlin?" the man asked._

"_I don't know and I don't care. We have got to get her something warm. She's so cold, Ron." The woman said rubbing the girl's arm in order to create friction and warmth. _

_The woman and man, known as Kaitlin and Ron, took the little girl to their house, got her bathed, clothed and fed, then took her to their room and let her sleep in between them. _

"Emily? Emily?" Sam persisted waving her hand in front of her dazed face. Emily snapped out of her reverie and shook her head.

"Huh what?" she asked just coming back to reality.

"You zoned out. Again. This is like the fifth time this week that you've blanked." Cody said. It was true. For a while now Emily has started to remember small, insignificant details about her early life that many people would ignore. Not her though. She could not shake the feeling that all of those things that she was remembering were important. However this didn't help that she had no control over when and where she would start remembering so she's already stopped in the middle of traffic and fallen down a flight of stairs with surprisingly minor injuries but major scoldings from friends and family.

"Sorry. Anyways, are we to walk in the woods?" Emily asked feeling both an urge and a sense of foreboding begging her to go deep into the woods.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go." Sam asked suspiciously. She had known Emily for years and classified her as an all star goody two shoes.

"Well yes but I think that a change is good for me. Now are we going or not?" Emily asked a little more harshly than intended.

"Sure, just let me grab something from the back." Cody said and after 5 minutes he came back out with an aluminum baseball bat.

"What is that for?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"For swingin. What else?" Cody answered not really caring for going into details.

"I meant why are you bringing a bat with you?" Sam drawled losing her patience.

"Don't know. Maybe you should stay." Cody sneered and this time Sam lunged and just got her hands on his shoulders when Emily grabbed her under her shoulders and tore her away from Cody.

"Sam! Sam that's enough!" Emily shouted pulling a struggling Emily away from Cody. "Sam, Cody interfered when Lorenzo-"

"Hold up! Lorenzo? As if Lorenzo the gangbanger? You actually _stopped_ Lorenzo from committing a crime? Are you insane? When in New York, you don't stop a crime in progress or there will be hell to pay. I don't care if you see Ronald Reagan shoot the Pope, you don't tell." Sam scolded.

"Sam it wasn't like that." Cody defended before Sam got into another tirade.

"What did you stop him from doing? Robbing a jewelry store? Jack a car? What?" Sam fumed though underneath that façade of anger she was deeply worried about her cousin. Bad things happened to people who messed with gangs. She just knew her aunt and uncle would flip when they found out what happened.

"I stopped him from mugging a girl." Cody said finally and for the first time in 15 years he got Sam to shut up.

"What?" was all she asked.

"I was walking back home from Derek's place and I saw some thug coming up to a girl. He had a knife Sam. I took the lid of a garbage can and…well you get the point. I didn't even know it was him until I turned him over. And by the time the cops came over word had already gotten out that I beat him up and his buddies came after me so I ran." Cody explained and Sam couldn't help but feel a little pride in her cousin. She herself had been mugged not long ago, as knife point in fact. Sam being Sam, she struggled and the guy cut her on the arm. Nowhere near the corroded artery but it still stung like a bitch in her opinion. She wished that someone had tried to stop the coward who took her bag _before_ that happened. The cops were still looking for the sleazebag.

Sam came over and lightly punched Cody on the shoulder. "You did a good thing."

"Look I know you think it's stupid but-wait what? You actually complimented me?" Cody asked astonished. He was sure that Sam had never complimented him on anything and if he did he was sure that he was either unconscious or he did something to tick Sam off and she beat him up enough to forget.

"Don't get used to it." Sam smirked and Cody returned it. Emily packed some things in Sam's backpack (actually she handed them to Sam who packed it since Sam didn't want Emily to know about her gun since she knew she would flip) such as water bottles, sandwiches, a couple of flares, three walky talkies and a flashlight in case of emergencies. Sam smirked at Emily's measures. Emily was never one to take risks which did make her uncomfortable with adventure but it was handy when preparing for long (or not so long) scourges in the forest.

"Is that a wishing well?" Cody asked spotting one in the distance. He held a rather ridiculous pose in Sam's opinion but she wasn't surprised. When they were kids he always pretended to be a famous explorer/adventurer, discovering new lands and territories. Emily noticed it and her eyes instantly glazed over, focusing only on the well itself.

As the others talked about why a well would be in the middle of the woods, especially one where forest conservationists were adamant about keeping 100% eco-friendly, Emily was walking slowly towards it, it siren call beckoning her forward, pleading her to fall through.

_You know you don't belong here. Come back home._ A soft voice called but Emily felt both fear and…and…she didn't know what else other than fear from the voice but she couldn't resist it. She was leaning dangerously over the edge when Sam finally noticed Emily's position.

"Emily what are you doing?" Sam half screamed rushing over to her and pulling her back from the well. Sam could feel through her clothes that Emily was suddenly very cold and you could see her breath. Emily snapped out of her trance once again and looked at Sam, feeling colder than she ever had before.

"How'd I get over here so quickly?" Emily asked rubbing her arms for friction.

"I don't know, but I think I agree with you mom on this forest. We should head back." Sam said.

"Oh come on. Can't we stay out here a little longer?" Cody whined.

"No. This forest is giving me the creeps and it's getting dark. I don't want to even think about what thing is going to attack us." And when Sam said thing she couldn't help but feel it wasn't wild animals she was talking about.

"Fine." Cody grumbled swinging his bat a few times to get his blood flowing. Looks like this adventure is over.

Oh if only he knew.

Sam and Emily turned their backs to the well and Sam started walking back when Emily screamed "Sam!" Emily felt a sharp tug on her hair and lost her footing, falling back into the well. Sam turned at the sound of her name and saw Emily falling.

"Emily!" She screamed grabbing onto her leg but whatever was grabbing her refused to let go. Cody turned and still clutching the bat wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and both cousins pulled with all their might but in the end that same force pulled once again, ignoring Emily's wails of agony and fear, and unintentionally pulled _all _three into the well.

Their screams echoed in the well but they never reached the bottom of this pit.

Instead they reached a place that none would have created in their wildest dreams.

**I am so pissed! I wrote this in the morning and I was finished with it but my computer went psycho in me and I lost all my work so I was forced to work on it for the rest of the day! But I guess its okay since I think that this version is a lot better than the first one. **

**I really hoped you liked it so please review and tell me what you think. **

**Bye!**


	2. Guns And Swords

**Chapter two is up and raring to go! I am so happy with the (three) reviews I got! **

**BTW I have pics of the characters on my profile in case you want to check it out.**

**I just started school today and it was actually pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the CON, I DO ABSOLUTELY own my OC's (Sam, Emily and Cody)**

**Enjoy!**

**Guns and Swords**

They continued falling and screamed all the way, each of them sure that this was the end of their lives. Suddenly they hit the ground but it was the wet hard surface they had imagined. None dared to open their eyes but felt around. Emily felt dirt and sticks, Sam felt a cold, cool surface and Cody, well Cody couldn't even reach the ground since he was hanging on a low lying branch. He struggled a bit then fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his back. He looked at saw that the girls were seemingly unconscious and he grabbed his bat. He went over to Emily first and shook her.

"Emily you okay?" He asked and her eyes shot open, scaring him enough to fall backwards.

"Why did you scream?" Emily asked standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Because I thought you two were unconscious." Cody defended getting off and brushing off the dirt from his pants.

"Well you were wrong my dull bulb of a cousin." Sam said coming up behind him shouldering her backpack. Then they finally noticed their surroundings and felt strange.

"Guys? Are we still in the same forest?" Cody asked not liking the feel of it.

"I'm not sure about the same forest but we're in _a _forest." Emily pointed out getting a deep feeling that she wasn't anywhere near home.

"Maybe we should walk around and try to find a road." Sam suggested then they heard a crack.

"What was that?" Cody asked, a horrible feeling bubbling in his chest.

"It-It was probably just a rabbit or something." Sam stuttered, forgetting to internally curse herself. There was some rustling in the trees and the trio huddled together anxiously awaiting whatever was in there to come out. Suddenly a rabbit shot out and for a moment they each felt relief. That is until they heard the rabbit speak.

"Run! Run for you lives!" The rabbit's male voice screamed as he darted past them and into the forest but not a second later he barreled right back to them, hiding behind Emily's leg.

"What did you say?" Cody asked/screamed. The rabbit looked incredulously at them and put a finger to his lips.

"We have to go! They're coming!" The rabbit whispered but it was too late. The three humans and one rabbit heard the soft padding of feet circling around them. They each took a different direction, the rabbit still hiding behind Emily.

Soon figures in torn black cloaks came forward and were eyeballing the humans, although you couldn't really tell since the hoods covered their eyes. Though the trio could tell from what was shown from their faces that they definitely weren't human. Sam reached into one of the outer pockets of her backpack and felt for her gun.

"Three humans. One Son of Adam." A gruff male voice growled at Cody who picked up his bat and prepared himself.

"And two Daughters of Eve." A female voice, one that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, said looking pointedly at Sam who had by now drawn her gun.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?" Cody said as he felt metal brush up against his leg and when he turned her saw Sam drawing a revolved.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sam whispered fiercely. Emily heard the commotion and turned to see Emily holding a gun in her hands. She was speechless. What on earth was Sam doing with a gun? Wait a second…did she buy that because she was mugged. Had it really affected her that much?

"Look at the light haired Daughter of Eve!" Another voice screeched in shrill, whining voice what the others could only guess remotely as joy.

"We must take her." The gruff voice said.

"What about the others?" the nails-on-a-chalkboard voice asked.

"Kill them." The shrill voice commanded and in fright Sam raised her gun and fired a shot. It was only meant to scare them but the sound seemed to both terrify and greatly annoy them. The cloaked creatures covered their ears and seeing this opportunity the group ran away.

"RUN!" they screamed and they ran as fast as they could. The rabbit followed them figuring that there was safety in numbers and found his way to the front.

"I know where we can be safe! Follow me!" he shouted and then took a sudden turn. Seeing that there may not be an alternative that doesn't kill them, they followed the rabbit who reluctantly slowed so that they could follow.

As they ran they heard the sounds of growling and feet (maybe even paws) padding closer and closer to them. The longer they were in that forest, making twists and turns and for a few terrifying moments slipping or tripping they thought that they would never get out of that forest alive.

"We're almost there!" the rabbit assured them though they continued having their doubts. Finally some merciful entity took pity on them and they saw up ahead light shining through the thick forest and though they felt their muscles cramp and burn they ran even faster until they broke through the light and skidded to a stop. The light burned their eyes and it took a few moments before they could adjust. Once they did they saw that they were in front of a river and on the other side was another forest but less thick and dense.

"We must hurry. Beyond that forest is the castle. Only there will we be safe." The rabbit huffed taking deep breaths.

"What castle?" Sam asked as all their breathing was labored.

"Who cares? As long as we get the hell out of here!" Cody shouted moving towards the river without hesitation. Emily picked up the rabbit in her arms and began crossing when she felt someone breathing down her neck.

"Boo." The gruff voice said menacingly. Emily only had time to turn around before that brute of a creature struck her on the head and sent her down. Hearing a thud Sam turned to see Emily on the ground and the rabbit fearfully cowering near her.

"Emily!" Sam shouted stepping forward but someone grabbed her from behind and wrapped their arm around her neck. Sam attempted to shot them but that same creature anticipated her and took the gun out of her hand and threw it to the ground.

"We can't have you playing with such strange but obviously dangerous toys, Daughter of Eve." The shrill voice taunted before they felt a blow to their back and left out a wail of agony and the blow came again, this time to their head. Cody had heard the scuffle and since Sam was closest took his bat and struck the creature. When their hood fell he saw that it was a monstrous creature with a bald head with the occasional dirty, grey hair and sagging skin. Based on the creature's description you can be sure that Cody made a face of disgust.

"How dare you?" a third voice screeched and soon Cody was battling another, equally grotesque hag. He continued swinging the bat but somehow the hag barely seemed affected by it.

Meanwhile, Emily was dazed by the head injury but she was able to comprehend that her attacker had the face of a wolf so she was positive that it wasn't human. She then felt his rough, fur covered hands grab her shoulders and began lifting her up.

_The wolf man, whose form was hideous and frightening, roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. She felt nothing, not even fear. She wasn't designed to feel anything._

The sudden flash was enough to knock sense into Emily and she began screaming.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! HELP!" She screamed and just as suddenly the werewolf let her go. Emily fell back to the floor with a thud, furthering the trauma to her head. The rabbit looked up and saw that werewolf fall due to the arrow that was entrenched in his heart. Seeing the red feather on it the rabbit regained new hope. He turned at the sound of horses' hooves and his tiny heart soared at the sight of the Kings and Queens.

"Your Majesties!" He cried joyously. The monarchs quickly drew their weapons and charged towards the creatures. The hags, seeing that help had arrived for the wretched humans, made a desperate grab for Emily but the sound of a gunshot sounded and one of the hags wailed. The monarchs turned and saw a hysterical Sam pointing her gun at the hag who she just shot in the arm.

"I've got at least 4 more shots and at this range I doubt that I'll miss." Sam warned through clenched teeth, shakily getting to her feet. Cody ran to Emily's side careful to avoid the hags and putting an arm around her waist and with the help of the rabbit got her on her feet since her head was throbbing painfully.

Realizing that they would not get to the girl the hags, with amazing speed, escaped into the forest and disappeared.

A beautiful lady lowered her bow after firing several shots but realized that she could no longer hit them. She got off her horse and joined the others who were about to assist the other humans until Sam heard them and turned the gun on them. Recalling from their memories of England how dangerous a gun was they took a step back. Unfortunately the tan man with dark hair did not understand what a gun was and took a step forward, not fully realizing what danger he was putting himself into.

"Don't move!" Sam shouted breathing rapidly. Her nerves were on edge, her heart was racing and she kept her gun trained on the tan man who was suddenly pulled back by the beautiful lady. In other words-Sam was an emotional wreck.

"Some gratitude! We just saved your lives and this is how you repay us?" A boy with dark hair and eyes shouted very annoyed with this girl but at the same time fearful because not even his sister's arrows were as fast as a bullet.

"Oh sure. You just happen to be here when those guys show up and somehow miraculously save the day? And what's with the medieval outfits? What? Did we get sucked into some messed up Renaissance fair because to tell you the truth this park has got the worst rides I've ever seen." Sam rambled not even believing that the words were coming out of her mouth could be so ridiculous. Then again her mind was a bit fragile at the moment and considering she had a gun, things could get ugly.

"We don't mean you any harm." The beautiful lady said gently taking a hesitant step forward but Sam pointed her gun at her and the tan man stepped in front of her.

"Let's see 1234…5. K, there's five of you and I've got four bullets left. If I don't hit the kid then we should be good." Sam muttered to herself noting Lucy as 'the kid'.

"Young lady, you must take my word to heart when I say that the Kings and Queens would never harm those in need." The rabbit pleaded coming up to Sam who took a step back.

"How am I supposed to take advice from a rabbit? Animals aren't supposed to talk." Sam said pitifully as her adrenaline level declined she was able to take a closer look at each of them.

"Damn. You guys aren't much older than I am, are you?" Sam said very slightly lowering her gun but then raising it again, trying not to look weak. _But wait, why are they carrying swords instead of guns. And those things are shining in this stupid sunlight so they probably aren't plastic._

"Sam." Emily said weakly and with Cody's help walked over to Sam. Once in reach Emily placed her hand on top of Sam's and Sam looked at her.

"But Em…what if they're going to hurt us once we turn our backs?" Sam said and the kid had a hurt expression on her face.

"We promise we're not going to hurt you. We'll prove it to you. Boys put your swords away!" She commanded.

"But Lu-" Edmund protested not liking the looks of this situation but with a stern look from the kid and the boys sheathed their swords. Sam smiled at how the kid was able to bring these guys to their knees. With Emily's hand Sam lowered her gun then hooked it on one of her belt loops and fastened it securely.

"See? We aren't going to hurt you. Come over here so we can treat your friend's wounds." The kid promised.

"Em?" Sam asked looking to Emily for advice. She knew that Emily had a very good judge of character.

"I believe them. We should go with them. Ah!" Emily hissed putting her hand lightly on her throbbing head.

"Let's get your head fixed Em." Cody said and Sam picked up the rabbit while they crossed the river.

"Yeah, then we can see if we can do something about Cody's." Sam joked.

"But I didn't get hit in the he-Oh very funny." He said sarcastically while Sam grinned.

They crossed the river and after Sam put the rabbit down the kid took her cordial and opened it.

"I need you to open your mouth." The kid said and without hesitation Emily opened her mouth and the kid dropped a single droplet inside. Instantly Emily felt warm all over and started feeling much better. Sam and Cody gasped.

"What the frack?" they said in unison. They both watched as Emily's head wound disappeared and all except for the blood disappeared.

"It's gone! Your injury's gone!" Cody exclaimed.

"What is that stuff?" Sam asked pointing to the liquid in the kid's cordial.

"Perhaps it would be better if we first introduced ourselves." The beautiful lady said. To the strangers she looked incredibly beautiful do to her flawless skin, dark wavy hair and blue eyes. Cody couldn't help but blush when the lady smiled at him. Well, it was more to the group in general but he still blushed. Weirdly enough the kid felt a bit uneasy when the new boy blushed at lady. It was common for boys to have that reaction around the lady as the kid realized her sister's beauty. However it was uncommon for the kid to feel strange about the boy's reaction. And an even stranger feeling came over her when Cody looked at the kid and smiled.

"My name is Queen Susan but you may refer to me as Susan." The beautiful lady introduced herself in a British accent.

"I'm Queen Lucy but do call me Lucy. I never truly got used to being called Queen and such." The kid said brightly, also in a British accent, and the others felt comfortable and happier around Lucy. Cody especially felt happier around Lucy than Susan.

"I am High King Caspian X." The tan man said, this time in a more Hispanic accent, stepping forward almost protectively towards Susan.

"I'm King Peter the Magnificent." Peter said (British accent included) stepping forward and extending his hand. Emily was the first to take his hand although it was a bit hesitantly, though she didn't know why.

"And who are you?" Sam asked the dark haired boy who she had argued with earlier. Huh, I guess that feeling of annoyance was mutual between the two.

"Sam." Emily reprimanded her for being rude. Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"King Edmund." He responded haughtily (and big surprise! It was in a British accent) and this earned a look from Peter.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. He is a bit dramatic." Peter apologized while giving Edmund a look while he scoffed

"And you will have to excuse my friend. She can be a bit rude." Emily said throwing Sam a look which she avoided. "Now that you told us your names then it would only be polite if we told you ours. My name is Emily."

"I'm Cody." Cody said putting up his hand in a mock wave and Lucy giggled which made Cody look down smiling. This look did not pass by her brothers. When Sam didn't answer Emily elbowed her gently.

"I'm Sam." She said before going silent. The monarchs all noted that both Sam and Cody's accents sounded strange as did Emily's but to the old Kings and Queens it sounded familiar but alien.

"It's amazing." Cody said.

"What?" Lucy asked genuinely confused and interested.

"You actually shut New York's biggest motor mouth up." Cody joked and Edmund cracked a smile at Sam's furious expression.

"Knock it off Courtney." Sam seethed and this time it was Cody who gave her the furious expression.

"I told you not to call me that!" Cody shouted turning his whole body toward Sam who was covered by Emily.

"And I told you it's not my fault Aunt Kim wanted a girl!" Sam shouted back. The monarchs were a mash of emotions ranging from confused to awkward to amused.

"Do not bring my mom into this Samantha!" Cody shouted.

"Don't call me Samantha!"

"And what are you going to do about it, huh? Come on Samantha! Show me what you've got!"

"That tears it. Get over here!" Sam made a lunge for Cody but Emily blocked her and Cody stepped back with his arms raised up as a taunt. The monarchs were both astounded and extremely amused by the spectacle they were making of themselves.

"Excuse me!" Peter shouted catching their attention. Emily used this to grab Sam and Cody by the arms and twist it slightly.

"Behave!" She ordered before letting them go, each rubbing their arms as Emily stepped in front of them, turning her back on the monarchs. "Now both of you are going to act your age or I will put you on the leash like your parents did when you were younger. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." They grumbled but Emily was too humiliated to be satisfied.

"Do you hear me?" she growled in a dangerous tone that made the monarchs suddenly feel cold. Sam and Cody were astounded by this tone of voice as neither had ever even imagined Emily would use and they were very scared but in the back of their minds they felt as if that voice that just came out of Emily's mouth wasn't even hers.

"Yes, ma'am!" they said suddenly scared and Emily instantly felt bad for perhaps taking it too far.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't to raise my voice." Emily said shyly and the cold feeling the monarchs felt suddenly disappeared at they felt warmth from Emily's voice. It seemed familiar but they were all very sure that they had never met any of these three before.

And truthfully Emily felt guilty about snapping at Sam and Cody but she was just so tired of their constant fighting and wanted them to get along so badly. Turning back Emily saw that rabbit and kneeled low to thank him.

"Thank you for taking us to safety. What is your name?" Emily asked looking him in the eyes and the rabbit stood on his hind legs.

"My name, Daughter of Eve, is Liro, and it was my pleasure to serve you." He said with a bow and even Sam had to admit that was pretty funny and cute.

"What is that? A Daughter of Eve?" Cody asked. Emily and Sam turned to him and both wanted to know that answer to that question and more.

"Your Majesties, if I may be so bold, perhaps we could take these travelers to the castle so that they may be properly clothed. Look at the tatters they are wearing." Liro the Rabbit said pulling on Sam's pant legs. They all looked down at their clothes and saw that except for being a little wet and had the tiniest rips they looked perfectly fine.

"What do you mean by tatters? This is actually as good as it could get considering all we've been through in the past hour." Sam retorted.

"But you're wearing your trousers on the outside." Caspian pointed at Cody and Sam's pants.

"And that skirt is far too short." Susan said gesturing to Emily's skirt which was barely 3 inches above her knee.

"But this is what they wear in New York." Emily defended.

"Yeah, I mean you're talking as if you're from the fifties but you can't be much older than we are." Cody said and it was the Pevensie's turn to be confused.

"The fifties? Has the war already passed?" Peter asked.

"I'm not really sure what war you're talking about but our war is definitely not over." Sam said with a grimace.

"You mean the Nazi's are still going at it?" Edmund believing that not much time had passed since they left. Oh if only he knew.

"What are you talking about? No one's seen a Nazi soldier since World War II." Emily pointed out.

"Wait a minute. Just stop for a second. Before anyone asks another question, what was the month, day and year of your world before you came here?" Edmund asked.

Cody answered "July 16th…2010." The Pevensie's gasped as they finally comprehended that the fact of the matter was that decades had passed on Earth, while only a few years had passed since they decided to stay in Narnia.

"2010? Not 1940?" Peter asked. Sam crossed her arms and looked at them like they were crazy, which was saying a lot considering she was still getting used to their choice of outfits.

"Where have you been for the last 70 years?" Sam snapped tired of whatever sick game they were playing. Emily shot her a look that warned her not to be so rude.

"70 years? Then everyone we knew in England…Mum and Dad…they're all gone." Lucy said with tears brimming her eyes and her lips began to quiver. The trio saw Lucy's face and felt pity for her. The only one who could possibly imagine her pain, and the other's pain, was Sam but at least she had her dad and her grandma and though she wouldn't admit it she had Cody. It must've been terrible to leave your family and an entire life has gone by before your eyes. You remain young while everyone you knew withered, grew old and died.

"I'm just throwing this out there but maybe we should go to this castle of yours." Cody suggested looking at Lucy sympathetically. Everyone agreed and the trio each took a horse-Sam with Susan, Emily and Liro with Lucy and Cody with Caspian.

They rode to the castle, all of them hoping for a chance to answer some very confusing questions.

**Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors in this chapter.**

**There is a reason why Emily is a bit of a Mary Sue. There is an incredibly good reason but unless you want spoilers than I would suggest you not press the matter further.**

**In case you were wondering then Emily is portrayed by Evanna Lynch because I love her. Emily has a slight Irish accent and looks exactly like Evanna Lynch. **

**In the next chapter more will be revealed about the trio (as I have named them since I have no other name) and if there are any questions you have I will include them in the next chapter or respond to you ASAP. **

**Remember to check those pics! **

**Bye!**


	3. Notice

I made some changes to chapter 1 (particularly about Sam's time talking to Mrs. Holloway and Cody and Emily's time at the shop) which is incredibly important for later in the story so I suggest that you go back and check on it.

I'll try to make a new chapter as soon as possible.


	4. To The Castle They Will Go

**Chapter#3 as promised so here it is! In this chapter you will learn more about my OC's.**

**Also to emogirl1790, I would like to thank you for all the help with the names as I will be using some of them in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the CON, I ACTUALLY own my OC's. You know who they are.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**To the Castle They Will Go**

The ride to Cair Paravel was rather uneventful for all of them. The trio looked around them noticing how…medieval everything looked. It was like they were in 1610 instead of 2010. There were trees everywhere you turned and as they came closer to where the castle was rumored to be they saw small houses that were poorly insulated and were made literally of sticks and stones.

They soon came upon a town that surrounded a giant of a building that made even the New Yorkers gape in wonder.

"Welcome home, Your Majesties." One of the guards, a centaur they had guessed, greeted them while bowing his upper body.

"It is good to be home, Crallon." Caspian said graciously.

"Could you please inform Marta that we are in need of some proper clothes for our friends here?" Susan asked.

"Proper?" Sam mouthed to the others who shrugged.

"Of course, Your Majesties." Crallon said bowing again before he shouted to the other guards to open the gates. Once open they made their way inside and every single one of them had to agree that the castle was amazing. It practically glowed in the sunlight and was incredibly huge!

They had entered the courtyard and the experienced riders got off with ease. The New Yorkers, however, were not so fortunate as their bums were sore and their necks and backs were stiff.

"Going down!" Cody shouted as he tumbled to the ground face first due to wooziness.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked giggling slightly but also a bit worried.

"I'm okay. Just a little winded. What is this place?" Cody asked getting up with Caspian's help.

"This is our castle. We live occasionally live in another castle, Cair Paravel for most of the year. But _someone_ changed our plans." Peter said while helping Emily off of her horse, sending a meaningful look towards the others.

"Are you kidding me? My apartment only has 4 rooms and you have two castles?" Sam asked not believing that anyone could be that wealthy.

"You guys must be loaded." Cody concluded with the same confused expression as Sam.

"What did you say?" Edmund asked getting defensive thinking it was an insult. He took a step towards Cody but Sam stepped right in front of him.

"Hey. There's only one person who gets to wail on my cousin, and that's me." Sam said staring at Edmund while he stared back, both with equal amounts of high determination.

"Gee, thanks." Cody said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Sam said cheerily, not taking her eyes of off Edmund's.

"What does 'loaded' mean?" Peter asked Emily as they both watched the show before them. Though to Emily this seemed more like a re-run.

"He just means that you are all very, very rich." Emily answered looking at Peter. She smiled unconsciously towards him and though taken a bit by surprise Peter smiled back. They turned towards Sam and Edmund who were still locked in their little battle of wills as their tongues were beginning to do battle for them. (And by that I mean they started a shouting match in which everyone in the courtyard, not matter how far they were from them, could hear perfectly.) Emily decided that it was time to end it and apparently so did Susan.

"Sam, knock it off." Emily said gently while grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her away.

"You too, Ed." Susan scolded.

The whole time Cody, Lucy and Caspian were off to the side only partially aware of the debate going on behind them as Caspian quickly summarized the history of the castle right up to the point where Miraz took over.

"So your uncle really killed your dad because he wanted some throne?" Cody asked as gently as possible while genuinely curious.

Caspian looked down. "Yes. And when his wife, my aunt, gave birth to a son he was going to kill me too but my tutor saved me. Then I escaped into the woods and met some Narnians and soon met the Kings and Queens of Old."

"Kings and Queens of Old?" Cody asked.

"That would be us." Lucy answered with a smile which caused Cody to chuckle nervously. He noted that she had pretty brown eyes that looked big enough to make her appear completely innocent but the wisdom behind them showed just how grown Lucy really was.

"Cool." Cody said.

"Cool? But I don't feel cold." Lucy replied rather confused at this word he used.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you guys are from the 1940's. Well where I come from cool means that I think that you being a queen is awesome."

"Oh, I think I understand." Lucy said though honestly she was both confused and curious to learn more about this 'slang'. "I believe that you are cool as well."

"Really?" Cody asked excited then coughed to cover up his eagerness. "I mean thanks." He said smoothly and Lucy giggled at his attempts at flirting but was both highly flattered and embarrassed at the effects he had on her.

Cody should have thanked the stars for not letting either Peter or Edmund see this completely innocent flirting between Lucy and Cody. And he especially should've been grateful that Sam had as of yet not noticed this behavior otherwise she would never let him live it down.

Finally Susan suggested that they retire to the private study so that they could learn more about their mysterious new friends, and vice versa. The New Yorkers took in everything about the castle and the creatures, human or not, as they always bowed and lowered their head in respect to the monarchs.

Each of the New Yorkers could hardly believe that they were (supposedly) in another world. Cody was the only one of the three to really accept that they weren't in New York anymore though this was in due mostly to his adventitious nature but also because he wanted to believe it was all real. Especially Lucy.

Sam was having a harder time than her cousin in believing in any of it. Her theories were A) they had somehow survived the fall and are now unconscious, B) the entire dream was just one big dream or C) they had died and God (although she really didn't believe in that stuff) was playing some cruel joke on them. Especially since someone out there decided to put this Edmund person in it.

Finally there was Emily. She had no idea where she stood when it came to the existence of this strange land they were dragged into. Thinking back to how they came here Emily could still feel the cold hand that had yanked on her hair and dragged her here. She shivered at the strange sensation of fear she felt from the very presence of whatever unholy being took her here. However whatever brought her here she felt a sense of…familiarity and nostalgia of this place though she couldn't understand her feeling.

On the way to the private study they entered a passageway that connected two wings of the castle which had open air windows. Emily couldn't help but notice the northern mountains which held an ominous and rather frightening feeling towards Emily.

Suddenly a flash fell before her eyes:

_The blond haired soulless sat slouched against the wall as she was usually found. Her body knew that the icy floor numbed her bare feet and the cold in general soaked through her rags. She stared emotionlessly at the ground, not feeling bored or scared, not feeling anything. Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked up to see-_

"Emily?" Peter asked bringing her out of her daydream, or is it a memory? She turned to him while pointing to the mountains.

"What are in those mountains, Peter?" Emily asked him. Peter looked to where she was pointing and his blood ran cold. Beyond those mountains was where the Witch's old castle used to stand. The warm weather and some vengeful Narnians saw to it that the castle no longer stood. Even though the physical stronghold was gone that same sense of terror and foreboding still remained and was felt even by those who didn't venture past those mountains. It perplexed Peter as to why it still held that power even when the Witch was no longer among the physical world. But what perplexed him even more was that Emily even mentioned it when her companions barely seemed to care if they had even noticed it.

Deciding it best to save that for later Peter merely answered "Nothing good." Emily saw the determined and stubborn look in his eyes that reminded her of Sam when she gets testy so she knew he wasn't going to budge. She nodded then shivered when a cold wind suddenly hit her.

"Are you cold?" Peter asked though he couldn't imagine why. Note sarcasm. He saw that she was wearing a short skirt and strange shows with a oddly patterned shirt and locket around her neck. To anyone who came from the 21st century they would've seen her wearing this: a denim skirt at least 3 inches above her knee, wearing grey converse sneakers and a striped short sleeved hoodie that had a light and dark shade of purple on every stripe. The locket in question was one her dad gave her on her "1st Birthday".

"Birthday" being the anniversary of the day the Teague's found a then mute Emily in the woods. She didn't speak for over a year and all she said was that she had no name. The Teague's, a newlywed couple who had recently immigrated to the United States, had taken her to the police and although they enlisted the help of not only the police but also of everyone in the area, including the Madigan's.

"Yes, a little. That wind came out of nowhere." Emily commented rubbing her arms up and down to cause some sort of friction.

"Not really considering that the Fall season is upon us." Peter said. "Why are you even wearing that?"

"Well back home we were in the summer and experiencing probably one of the worst heat waves in the past decade so that's why I went light." Emily explained gesturing to her clothes. Peter saw how short her skirt was and didn't know whether to look away or stare. Choosing chivalry over his male needs he politely looked away. Emily was confused but then remembered that her skirt was a little short (but not enough to look trampy) and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Emily! What are you waiting for? Come on!" Cody's voice shouted to her once the others saw that Emily and Peter had lagged behind. The two looked at each other and after Emily gave one last look towards the mountains they caught up to the group and were on their way.

**I know it's short and I know you probably dislike, if not hate, me, but I promise in the next chapter the introductions will come. **

**Please review because reviews are like cookies and cookies make me happy.**

**Bye!**


	5. Meeting Aslan & The Difference in Breeds

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It means so much to me! **

**Now I promised we would get some interaction between my OC's and the monarchs and here it is! **

**Enjoy! : )**

**Meeting Aslan and The Difference in Breeds**

Soon after Emily's little daydream they had finally arrived in the private study. The New Yorkers all sat on one couch opposite of the royals. No one spoke, just looked at each other quizzically. There were severe differences between the royals and the New Yorkers. Clothes were one such issue. The royals, as the New Yorkers perceived, were wearing garbs that they would wear for Halloween, not on a regular basis as they had learned. While Cody accepted this a bit more than the others he still questioned some of their sanity.

The same point of view could be said for the royals who, no matter what the holiday or occasion was, would never wear their strange garbs. Not only were the patterns strange but in Susan's eyes the girls clothes were far too revealing. In the eye of anyone coming from the 21st century would see that they were wearing very acceptable clothes. Emily was wearing a white blouse with a green cardigan, black boots, a black skirt and her locket. **(Yeah I decided to change her outfit. The last one was so un-Emily like)**. Sam was wearing jeans and a purple tank top with a half shirt styled denim jacket plus converse, also with her father's dog tags around her neck. Then there was Cody who wore a yellow and black striped hoodie with cargo pants and sneakers.

The silence was absolutely deafening. No one spoke until Edmund, who was calculating each of them carefully, noticed Sam's dog tags and thought it would break the ice.

"Who does that belong to?" Edmund said pointing to Sam's neck. Everyone focused on Sam's dog tags and as if protecting it she wrapped her hand around it.

"My dad. These are his. He gave them to me on my 12th birthday." Sam said remembering how much anger she felt when he had to leave and gave them to her as an apology. She regretted it as soon as he left.

"Where is your dad now?" Peter asked.

"He's with Emily's dad in Afghanistan." Cody said.

Sam hit Cody on the arm. "You shouldn't be giving away their position."

"How could they possibly use this against Uncle Steve? We're not in New York or even Earth anymore." Cody snapped back whispering.

"And our dads are trained in self defense by the US Army itself. I think they can handle a few teenagers." Emily said in a whisper so as not to offend the others.

"That's true. None of them would stand a chance against my dad. Especially not him." Sam said smugly inclining her head towards Edmund who scowled at her arrogant expression.

"Sam, please. At least try to be nice." Emily pleaded.

"Why? It's not like we're going to stay here long." Sam said the last part a little loudly.

"You're not going to stay?" Lucy asked surprised, thinking that it was far too soon for them. Also that it could get ugly if they found out that they may not be able to leave.

"Well it's not like we ever planned on staying." Sam said thinking that the very idea was insane enough.

"What Sam means is that I think it's time that we go back home." Emily said.

"Oh come on. Can't we stay a little longer?"Cody whined like a little kid.

Sam quickly turned on Cody. "Look Richie Rich, this isn't a game. We almost got killed by those _things _from before. I don't know about you but I've had about enough of this place."

"She kind of reminds me of Su when she first came here." Lucy whispered to Peter who nodded in agreement. Susan scowled playfully then remembered how scared and confused she was when she first came so she could understand how Sam must've been feeling. She wasn't very far off since the shock of everything that had happened so far was starting to kick in and Sam was replaying every defense move her dad taught her.

Sam couldn't help but feel that this place was both wonderful yet horrible at the same time. And no matter how much she wanted to think it was good (not to stay but to give her more comfort) her gut was telling her that the evil may be even worse. Finally, Sam turned to her friends and said with finality "We need to leave. Now."

"I don't think it's that simple." Lucy said standing up and gently walking closer to them.

"Why not?" Cody asked genuinely curious.

Lucy gave him a small smile and said "Aslan only brings people who have a purpose here. And I don't believe that you'll be able to leave until you fulfill whatever mission you're supposed to perform."

"Okay what? What do you mean we can't leave?" Sam asked almost a little despaired.

"She means that until you fulfill whatever purpose Aslan has in store for you then you can't go home." Edmund said sardonically with his arms crossed.

"Who's Aslan?" Cody asked but his question went unanswered as Sam's temper flared.

"You can't keep us here." Sam said looking straight at him.

"Who says that we want you here?" Edmund shot back.

"Ed!" Peter warned but his word of warning fell on deaf ears as Sam and Edmund continued to glare at each other.

"Who says I want to stay here?" Sam inquired, not noticing the hurt look on Lucy's face.

"Sam!" Surprisingly it was Cody who intervened. Emily at this time had yet to protest against Sam's bluntness and remained quiet. She was trying to mull over what to do-stay or go.

"Well it's true!" Sam turned to look at Cody. "You can't seriously be thinking about staying. We don't even know who this Aslan person is!"

"That would be me." A deep, majestic voice said out of nowhere. Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the voice to find the Great Lion himself. The New Yorkers were shocked, not that a lion was speaking (for that shock had already died down), but that he wasn't like any of the other talking beasts they had seen, however few that may have been. This lion had an air of grace but also power.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried in joy and, much to the surprise of the New Yorkers, she ran over to the lion and hugged him tightly. Her siblings and Caspian laughed while the rest's jaws dropped comically.

Finally it was Cody who said "Am I tripping or is Lucy hugging a lion?" the monarchs laughed at their reaction.

"No, no I see it too. Sam?" Emily said standing up both the get a better look and out of respect.

"It's official. We've gone insane." Sam's remark was her way of saying "Yes, there is a teenager hugging a lion".

The lion, Aslan they had realized, chuckled at their answers. "You seem to still believe that you're dreaming, am I right Samantha? Or do you prefer Sam?"

Now normally when someone asked Sam that she would have just told them to call her Sam and given them a fair but scary warning if they did otherwise. This time, however, she said "Um, I guess Samantha's fine but seriously, I would really appreciate it if you didn't call me that. I mean, calling me "Samantha" is kind of like me calling you "Fluffy"." She warned not wanting to get on this Aslan's bad side but also drawing a certain line.

The others shot her a look but Aslan's laugh stopped any future argument. "I see that sharp tongue is still in use. But if it pleases you then I shall call you Sam."

"Thanks." Sam said a bit timidly. The aura of this lion was intense, even for her.

"Excuse me, sir, but why did you bring us here?" Emily's voice sounded and Aslan's gentle eyes became sad when he looked at Emily, as if recalling a gloomy memory. There was something about his eyes that seemed familiar to Emily and Sam.

"Have we met before?" Emily asked looking at Aslan. The others looked confused, thinking that maybe she came to Narnia before.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Whichever one it is I am sure there is a reason." Aslan said with a knowing smile as he saw Sam's eyes widen with recognition.

"Holy crap! It's you! Y-You're the old man from I-Hops!" Sam exclaimed and everyone was shocked by her outburst.

"You've met Aslan before?" Lucy asked.

"What's an I-Hop?" Edmund asked and Peter shrugged.

"How can a lion be an old man?" Cody looked at Caspian who was next to him. Caspian shrugged as well and looked at Susan, hoping that someone would have an answer for this strange situation. No one really did.

"I suppose I should explain what Sam's outburst is means. I came to their world not long ago and presented myself to her." Aslan explained but no one bothered asking why he showed himself to her in their world because even the New Yorkers knew that they probably wouldn't get a straight forward answer.

"Um Aslan?" Cody asked and Aslan acknowledged him. "Why _did _you bring us here?"

Aslan gave the three a sad smile. "For now I cannot say. What I can tell you is that you will be staying at Cair Paravel for the time being, so I suggest you get properly acquainted with one another." As soon as he said that Emily and Sam felt something ram into them. It took a second for them to realize that it was Lucy who was crushing them in a hug. Looking at each other over Lucy's head they both agreed that she _definitely _like hugs.

"Oh this will be so much fun! Now that we have more girls we match up with the guys!" Lucy said happily to the girls who couldn't help but smile.

"What? No hug for me?" Cody said teasingly, not really expecting much. Oh ignorant American. No sooner had he finished that sentence then Lucy stampeded over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Of course you get a hug Cody. Why wouldn't you?" When Lucy thought it over she blushed because Cody was hugging her back almost as tightly and neither let go until her Peter gave a loud cough and they broke away, clearly embarrassed.

"Let's be serious. Aslan what do you think we should-" Caspian started but stopped when he saw that Aslan was no longer there. Even though most of them expected this they still looked around, trying to find where he went but didn't come up with anything.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We-" Caspian and Peter said at the same time but seeing as Caspian was now of higher rank Peter backed down. "I think it best if we get you some clothes and show you to your rooms."

"Are you sure they're enough for all of us? We don't want to be a bother." Emily said, though to be truthful they did need some food and lodging until whatever they came here for is complete. Then they can go home.

"Have you seen the size of this place? It's huge!" Cody, ever the optimist, exclaimed. Lucy giggled and he blushed, thinking that she had a cute laugh. **That's not the only cute thing about her.**A mischievous voice in his head said.

_Shut it! Did you see her brothers? They can, and probably will, kill me if I go out with their sister! Wait, if everything is sort of medieval then does dating even exist. Well it does exist but is it called another name? _

**Dude, you are making no sense.**

_Shut up brain. Let me just-_

"Cody!" Sam's voice and a flick to his forehead brought him back to reality where everyone was staring at him.

"Huh what?" Was his intelligent response.

"Lucy and Susan were just going to take us to our rooms. Weren't you listening?" Emily asked though she knew the answer. Cody had a tendency to space out every now and then.

"Aw, is my little cuz daydreaming about his stuffed animals again?" Sam mocked while pinching his cheek and Cody's cheek flushed a deep red.

"Shut it." He seethed pushing her hand away.

"Well come on. And don't daydream on the way. I don't wanna have to send a search party looking for you if you get lost." Sam flicked his forehead one more time and proceeded down the hall where Lucy, Susan and Emily were waiting of them. Cody shook his head and followed and soon they were gone.

"Americans are a strange breed." Peter said.

"And if Sam is anything to go by then a rather rude and poorly behaved one." Edmund added.

"We better hurry. We have a meeting with the council in a few minutes." Caspian inserted and with a nod the boys left to go.

**Another short chapter, I know I'm terrible but I wanted to leave something before the weekend ended.**

**Now I want to know what you think on several of the relationships and how they are progressing. Cody and Lucy? Edmund and Sam? *A little early but* Emily and Peter. Anything will help with the progression of the story and faster updates. **


	6. Getting Adjusted & Difficulty in Navigat

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the CON. I own my OC'S. You know who they are and if you don't…well we'll get to that later. **

**Enjoy! : )**

**Getting Adjusted and Difficulty in Navigation**

"No. No. Nope. No way." Sam argued for what could have been the millionth time in the past half hour. Susan had tried to coax her into wearing a dress but Sam, first politely then more aggressively, refused to do so, saying it made her feel like a daffodil.

"Come on Sam. It's not that bad." Emily tried to soothe her but to no avail.

"I won't do it. Look, I really appreciate that you go through this trouble, especially for my benefit, but I really can't accept." Sam said to Susan.

"But why? It's not like we're going to kill you. Though we could call that plan B." Susan muttered the last thing under her breath.

"Anyways, I'm going to go find Cody's room and see if he has any clothes." Sam said heading out.

"But-" Susan was too late as Sam had already headed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Susan, I'm afraid Sam is not going to yield. Believe me, I've tried." Emily said smiling apologetically to the girls for Sam's behavior, like she usually did.

"But it's just a dress. What has she got against them?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing really. It's just that Sam is naturally rebellious so when Susan practically demanded that she wear one that side of her just kicked in." Emily told them as she fixed her own dress. She didn't have a problem with them and was more than happy to change into something warmer than her other clothes, considering that the temperature was dropping already. "Speaking of which I want to thank you for giving us some clothes and for letting us stay here."

When Emily said "us" she remembered Liro and how she didn't know where he went after they arrived at the castle. Seeing Emily's worried face Lucy asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just wondering where the rabbit Liro went. I haven't seen him since we got here."

"I'm sure he's fine. You might even see him around the castle." Susan assured her and Emily gave her a smile that meant that she felt better. "Now about Sam…"

"Like I said, Sam is pretty rebellious and she doesn't particularly like people telling her what to do."

"She listens to you." Susan pointed out, feeling a bit put out from Sam's reaction. Emily saw this and gave her another smile.

"I have known her longer. I've seen at her best and worst. She trusts me. And although she doesn't like to admit it, she does have a soft side, so there will be a time when she trusts you too." Emily said before running off in search of Sam.

In another room in the castle Cody had just finished up getting suited in a red tunic with brown pants and boots. He was about to go out and search for the girls so that he could get some grip of normalcy in this weirdness. He took a look out the window and saw that the leaves on the trees far below were turning orange and red and even brown. He opened the window and got a blast of cool air in his face. He looked at the dim, morning sky and kept thinking that any second a helicopter was going to fly by like it did back home. When it didn't he decided to look below and saw that his room overlooked the forest which was absolutely thick with trees.

"_You'd never see a forest like this New York. Or anywhere in that matter. But this place does. Hmm, I don't care what Sam says. How could this place be so bad?"_ Cody mused to himself when movement below caught his eye. He thought that he would see someone waving to him. Wrong. He saw that one of the trees was moving a branch, as if to say 'hello'. This freaked him out for a second before he awkwardly waved back.

"_Yep, you'd never see a forest like _this _in New York_._ At least, if it's not in Narnia."_ As Cody mused this, for a second a flash covered his eyes and he thought he saw children playing in the forest. Four of them, two girls and two boys. Cody couldn't really tell from up his window but the oldest seemed to be 7 or 8 and the youngest couldn't have been more than 5.

Just as suddenly there was another flash and when he looked again the children were no longer there. Cody rubbed his eyes and headed for the door. Just as he reached the handle the door slammed in his face and he fell to the ground with the thud.

"What the-" He groaned looking to find that Sam was the face smasher and she was now raiding his chest full of clothes. "Sam? What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting clothes. What's it look like? Maybe this will match with this. I guess I can cut this a little." Sam muttered to herself then heaving a bunch of clothes together she picked Cody up by his collar and pushed him out.

"Stay outside and see if Susan is coming. If you let her in…" Sam then slammed the door in his face. He knew that if he left his "post" then Sam would probably just humiliate him. If he told Susan purposefully where she was then she would kill him. Humiliation or death by Sam? Deciding the lesser of two evils, Cody walked away to find some food.

"Where is she? We know this castle like the back of our hands yet she can still evade us." Susan grumbled walking in the corridors with Lucy looking for Sam. She didn't see what was so bad about wearing a dress, she liked them. Sam, however, was unlike her so she would assume that she would not have the same tastes.

"Maybe she's just hiding somewhere we're not looking." Lucy mused as she looked behind a door but it was only the kitchen and…

"Cody?" Lucy asked stepping in when she saw Cody sitting on a stool chowing down on a loaf of bread. Hearing his name called, Cody stopped eating in time to see Lucy right in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Eating." He answered before resuming the oh-so important task at hand.

"I can see that. I can also see that you've found some of the clothes Susan ordered."

"Yeah. I can't believe she got them so fast. Not even Maria can work that fast."

"Who's Maria?" Lucy asked with slight worry (or was it jealousy?). When Cody realized his mistake he said "Oh, just someone who works with my dad. She babysat me a lot when I was little and my parents were working." It wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Oh. Ok. Well how are you?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"About what?"

"You know, about all of this. The first time I came I was pretty young but I adapted quickly. Bu

t the others were a little wary and didn't like Narnia at first. So, like I asked before, how are you?"

Cody contemplated his answer before saying "Better than Sam I guess. I mean, I'm really excited about this. I've always wanted to go on a big adventure and this is pretty great!" Lucy smiled at his enthusiasm. "But…" her smile faltered.

"But?"

"But I can't help but kind of agree with Sam that there's something about this place that's both amazing but…scary. I feel like I should be happy but I'm not." Cody saw Lucy's smile fade completely and felt a little bad for dampening the previous happy mood. Putting a hand on her shoulder he said "Maybe you could help make the bad feeling go away by showing me around this castle. I swear I think it took me like an hour to find this kitchen."

Lucy giggled and nodded her head. She reached the door but noticed he didn't follow. "What's wrong?" Then she noticed the loaf of bread in his hands.

"All right. But hurry and finish your bread before I get hungry and barricade myself in here." Lucy teased before heading off, obviously not seeing Cody's slightly flushed face.

"'Just someone who works with my dad.'?" A voice asked and Cody nearly choked on his bread. After a fit of coughing Cody turned around to find none other than Sam leaning against the doorframe, but in new clothes. She had really designed his clothes to fit her own style in less than an hour. She was wearing something close to a tunic but it fit closely to her body, showing her curves and some pants which were loose fitting but stayed on right. The only article of clothing she hadn't altered was the shoes and even they seemed to be made just for her.

"Wow Sam. You really did a number of those clothes." Cody whistled lowly while Sam strutted in the room.

"I'll take that as a compliment. By the way, why didn't you just tell Lucy about Maria?" she asked sitting down next to him and tearing away a piece of his bread.

"Because." He answered.

"Because." She mocked. "Go on. Say it."

"Say what?"

"What do you think? Tell me why you don't want Lucy knowing that you're family is disgustingly rich."

Cody shushed her when he heard her voice echo off the walls. "Will you keep it down? I just don't want her knowing because then she'll think that I'm stuck up pansy."

"Dude, she's a freaking queen. She probably has four times as much money as you do. Besides, I thought you'd be more worried that she would only like you for your money."

"Of course not! Lucy is a totally nice girl." Cody vehemently defended her.

"You've only known her for half a day."

"Still, she doesn't seem like the type to do something like that. But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her just yet."

"Ok. I promise that I won't tell."

"Thanks. I gotta go. Lucy's going to take me on a tour." Cody got up from the stool and when he was halfway to the door he turned to Sam. "By the way, thanks for being a girl for a few seconds."

"Thanks I-Hey!" Sam threw her piece of bread at his head but missed when Cody snuck out of the kitchen and towards Lucy.

Emily was lost. That much she could tell. She weaved through the passages but they all looked the same to her. She had hoped she could find someone to lead her in the right direction but weirdly enough there was no one around.

With a great huff, Emily leaned against a wall while rubbing her temples. Soon she slid to the ground and realized that she had brought her I-Pod with her without realizing it. How could she not realize it? Was she really that much of a ditz. Lately that had been the case.

Figuring there was nothing else left for her to do, she put on the earphones and listened to some songs. One of them was about to play when he heard someone calling her.

"_Emily." _It was a child's voice. She took out her headphones to try and see who it might have been. She looked down the corridor she had been in but saw no signs of life other than her. She was about to ignore when she heard it again.

"_Emily."_ This time it was another child's voice. Emily's eyes darted around but there was still nothing.

"_Emily."_ This time it was two other children. Deciding she had had enough of this insanity Emily turned to run out but was confronted by four children younger than her. The oldest was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and looked to be about 7 or 8, with an arm cast on her left arm. Two of them were boys who must've been twins about 6 years old with brown hair and eyes. And the youngest was a little girl about 4 with blond hair and blue eyes. All of them were wearing very modern clothes (at least they would be modern in New York) and they stared at her with blank looks. But the fact that that suddenly appearing wasn't what or that they seemed really familiar that scared Emily half out of her mind. It was that she could see right through them, like ghosts in a movie.

"Who are you?" Emily asked timidly. Her nerves had already been racked enough since her encounter with those monsters. They just started laughing and coming towards her. For some reason she felt absolute dread and panic arising in her and Emily turned to flee again. Only this time she slammed right into someone's chest.

"Whoa!" the person grunted in surprise and pain, the latter being that for a short girl Emily could generate _a lot_ of force. Emily looked up to see Peter's face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Emily gasped close-cupping her mouth. She was sure her face was tinted red with embarrassment.

"It's okay." Peter grunted rubbing his chest. "You're a strong woman considering-" Peter stopped himself when he realized he was going to mention she was short. He remembered Susan scolding him when they were kids that unless he wanted to inflict pain upon himself then he should never be so blunt about anything to a woman. Such things including age, weight and height. And since he had met Sam all bets were off on how Emily would react since he hadn't gotten to know her very well.

"Considering what? That I'm short?" Emily answered with a playful smirk. This was mainly a guess but a good one all the same. Even she was surprised by her own strength at times since she was only 5'2".

"If I may be so bold?" Peter asked and Emily nodded, still holding that smirk. "Yes, I am quite surprised that a young woman of your height would have so much strength. Not that there is anything wrong with that." Peter added hastily.

Instead of hitting him (as he would have imagined Sam doing if she were in this situation with him) Emily simply laughed lightly. She was usually very peeved by how people always commented on her height but since Peter was enough of a gentleman not to be too blunt about it she let it slide. "It's quite alright. It's actually because I'm so short that I train with Sam the most."

"Train? As in swords?"

"No. Both our dad's are in the army and they decided to teach us how to defend ourselves, so that helped with a lot of my upper body strength."

"What are some of these defensive techniques you speak of?"

"Nothing too dangerous. Just some things to ward off any 'creepers, punks or guy that gets too close'." Emily listed off all the potential victims-erm, attackers that her father expressly told her to use the techniques against.

"Do you think that you could show me sometimes? I am very interesting in 21st century fighting tactics."

"I think Sam would be more eager to show you than I would. She is more bellicose than I am."

"Why don't we go find her now? I've just been released from a meeting and I don't believe there is anything else that could take up too much of my time."

"Alright then. Why don't we go together? I am a bit lost."

**Not the greatest ending to a chapter but I drew a blank on how to do it. **

**Reviews are appreciated and my motivation. Tell me what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, what you think will happen (even if it's a bit early to tell). **

**Bye!**


	7. Gypsies and Glimpses

**I have to do math. Something just isn't clicking. So far this story has gotten 1,235 hits…but only 19 reviews. Now dividing 19 from 1,235…I am getting less than .01% of what I should be getting if every reviewer reviewed only once. Granted, half of those could be flames so that would be reduced somewhat but not much. So if you don't mind I'd like an increase. I know you're out there. **

**Other than that I am happy that in less than a month the new CON of movie is coming out! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**Enjoy! : )**

**Gypsies and Glimpses **

Sam used to think that a million things had to go wrong before anyone could end up like her grandma Dolly. Not even an entire day in this crazy world and Sam rebutted that theory.

Now let's think over what could possibly make Sam think she is very close to becoming bat crap crazy like her grandmother. #1, she fell down a wishing well with her best friend and naïve cousin but instead of dying (not that she's complaining), they ended up in some magical land called Narnia. Pretty sketch.

#2, they've already almost been killed once in this world, already putting it on Sam's bad side. Also that stupid Edmund kid was really getting on Sam's bad side, maybe even more than this stupid place.

But enough complaining, Sam thought, time to make a plan. She had to decide what alternative there was to having Susan jam a dress over her head. She could just grab Emily and Cody and make a run for it. Then again they aren't necessarily trapped her in the castle, and there's the problem of where they would go. And even worse it seems that neither Cody nor Emily (but mostly Cody) seems willing to leave and she couldn't just leave them there.

Another option would be to explore the grounds. Not just the castle but the village they passed seemed teeming with life and Sam wanted to get a better look, even if it was to forget what was happening for a while. What? Can't a teenage girl have some fun in an alternate world? Thought so.

So, finally making her decision (and finishing her bread), she took the risk of going back to where Emily's room was going to be (where they had all first changed) and took a quick peek inside. No one there. Good.

Sam snuck inside and looked around for a coat of something. She went to the wardrobe on the far side of the room and opened it. She gasped in horror. Inside were some of the most extravagant yet not over-the-top dresses she had ever seen. They looked exactly what Emily might like to wear if she was warned of this in advance. But this wasn't what Sam wanted.

She pushed the dresses aside, hoping to find something to keep her warm for going outside. There! After what seemed like endless piles of dresses, Sam found a blue cloak with a hood and a gold clasp around the neck that was made for fall weather and didn't have anything on it that would look out of place in a crowd. Putting it on, Sam then went to her backpack and got her gun, hiding it in one of the inner pockets of the cloak. She didn't know how to use a sword so a gun was her only advantage.

She made her way to the door when she thought that it would be pretty stupid to not even leave a note somewhere so that they'd know where she was. She scouted the room again and found a desk with pieces of parchment and a quill. Not your average school desk but okay. Quickly Sam took the quill and wrote on a piece of parchment:

_**Hey Em and Cody, **_

_**I'll be in the village so I can see more of this place. Also I kind of want to avoid Susan since she's a little mad right now. Don't worry about me; I'll be back as soon as I can.**_

_**Love, Sam**_

_**P.S As for protection, don't worry. I have a little silver friend with me. **_

And with that Sam left the castle.

If Sam wasn't impressed with Narnia before she certainly was now. It was early in the morning when they first arrived so not many people were yet awake. But now the streets of the village surrounding the castle were teeming with life. The market was open with the sellers trying to convince people to buy as much of whatever they were selling as possible. And since it was harvest season food was the highest product. Sam felt her stomach rumble from the smell of the aroma from one of the stands selling pies and reminded herself to go back as soon as she was done.

Children were playing some sort of game in the streets that vaguely looked like a cross between "Knights" and "Cops and Robbers" to Sam. Women were off to the side in the stalls, talking to one another about the latest gossip and what was going on with their lives. Men were also in the stalls, talking about business, politics and how their wives were nagging them. The usual.

However what really caught Sam's eye were a few gypsy caravans in the corner of the marketplace. They were by far the liveliest of all the people in the area. Sam remembered doing a report about gypsies in the 5th grade when they were studying minorities. She found them fascinating since they never really let social standards of the era hold them back, something that Sam admired. Also Sam was somewhat of a performer herself, but we'll ge to that later. However why were they here in the fall? Sam thought they usually came to places during the summer or something along those lines.

Some of the performers were dancers, some were musicians, others were knife throwers, and some even spat fire. The dancers were mostly young women who wore clothes that seemed to keep them warm but were still pretty revealing while they danced to whatever tune the musicians were playing. The knife thrower was practicing on a young man who was strapped to a spinning wheel. The fire breathers were consuming some alcohol so that the flames could become more potent. Some of the little gypsy children were playing or helping their parents with tasks. Looked like they were ready to move again. But where?

She unconsciously found herself coming to them and didn't notice one of the boys carrying a box too bag for him to see in front of him coming straight at her until she was knocked over, along with the boy. Unfortunately for both of them it had rained heavily last night so they fell right in a bog mud puddle. Sam spat out some mud that had gotten in her mud.

"Watch where you're going you-" the deep voice of a boy stopped abruptly. Sam looked up and saw a boy around her age with short, messy dark hair with a reddish tint. The boy had somewhat pasty skin that gave him an almost unhealthy appearance but judging from the muscles that were barely contained in his tight sleeved shirt this was certainly not the case. He had dark brown eyes that seemed almost cruel but…not. Sam always heard from her dork cousin Derek that the eyes were a window to the soul but she never bought that crap. But for once maybe her nerd cousin wasn't as crazy as she thought. The way that boy regarded her was like she was some nightmare come true. This angered and annoyed Sam so she asked

"What are you staring at?" she snapped and this seemed to get his attention as his eyes became angered. However before he could make a comeback a woman's voice shrilled "Louis! Are you okay?" They both looked up through their mud covered eyes to see a short, stout woman with dark skin and wispy black hair that was tied up in a messy bun running towards them. Alongside her was a little boy with the same color hair as the woman but not as dark skin that clung onto her skirt. He also had a lot of similar features so Sam could only guess that the boy was the woman's son.

The boy, who must've been Louis, stood up and tried to brush off some of the mud. He didn't even bother trying to offer Sam help.

"Gee, thanks for the offer. Of course you can help me up." Sam mumbled under her breath but Louis heard her and only glared.

"Louis. Sweetheart, darling are you alright? Oh I warned Thelesius that you shouldn't be carrying such heavy loads. But does he listen to me? Nooo! He just calls me a worry wart and runs off laughing. Honestly, I know you're not a little boy but even you have limits. Why the nerve of that-"

"I'm fine Mother." Louis cut her off. Mother? Sam could not find _any _similarities between the two whatsoever so she was more than a little confused. "Just got tripped by some dumb girl."

"Okay, first, said girl is standing right next to you and she has a name. It's Sam. Second Sam is not dumb and is really getting ready to wail on you and third why am I referring to myself in third person?" Sam ranted, letting out a confused expression at the last part.

"Like I said." Louis stated which made Sam steam.

"Louis! Do not be so unkind to a lady. I want you to apologize." His "mother" ordered and when it looked like he was about to protest she gave him a sharp look, making him back down.

Sam had a smirk on her face. "I'm waiting." She taunted, making Louis's face red with anger.

After a few moments of deliberation and grinding teeth, Louis mumbled something under his breath.

"Oh I'm sorry. What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Sam said in a sweet tone that was unmasked by the growing smirk on her face. Though she tried not to show it the mother couldn't help but let out a tiny smile at the young woman's, Sam she believed her name was, antics. Louis gave her an exasperated look when he saw that his mother was enjoying this a little too much but he didn't see any way out of it. With a great huff he said in a voice barely above a whisper "I'm sorry."

"What?" Sam teased.

"I said I was sorry. Are you happy?" Louis finally snapped.

"Yep." Sam gave him a triumphant smile then grimaced when she felt the mud start to stick. "Ugh."

"Oh dear. You're both filthy. Come along and I'll get you a change of clothes. I'm Miriam by the way." The woman said and Sam waved only to have some mud fly into her face. Louis gave a big laugh as did the little boy until Miriam quieted them. "Well we best hurry. Mud is very difficult to get out once it sets."

"And this is where you, Emily and Sam will be staying. We'll be right down the hall if you need anything." Lucy concluded the tour by showing Cody where they would all be sleeping. Lucy sighed a little, she liked the time she spent with Cody. He was pretty funny and made her laugh with various comments and remarks all along the way. He also listened to her attentively and respected her opinion which made her feel a little shy. He also kept her interested by telling her about the world he came from, how time had passed and such. She liked spending time with Cody. Now the only problem she had was keeping it a secret from Peter and Edmund.

"Thanks for the tour Lucy. I think I can find my way around without getting stranded anywhere." Cody said with a smile. He did appreciate the hospitality that she had shown him and that fact it was Lucy who had done it. She was seriously pretty and even better was that fact that she had a brain with it. She wasn't like some of the girls back home who were pretty but were total airheads. Lucy had her own opinion and Cody respected that. His mother taught him to respect women just as much as men and to be a gentleman. Well he was still a teenage boy who thought a teenage girl like Lucy was pretty but he was still a good guy.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should find Sam and Emily. So that they don't get lost either."

"Oh right. By the way. Have you seen Sam? Susan and I were looking for her earlier but no such luck."

"I saw her like an hour ago when you found me in the kitchen."

"She was there?" Lucy suddenly shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ow." Cody let out rubbing the ear closest to Lucy. When he saw the look Lucy was giving her he explained "After you left the kitchen Sam came in. We talked and then I left. That's it."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you then Sam would've kicked me in a place that should never be kicked." Cody shuddered because that's exactly what Sam would do if he told. Or worse. Oh yes, she can do worse.

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise by what he meant. She wondered why Sam always treated Cody in such a harsh manner. This reminded her of when Edmund used to make fun of her, but he never physically hurt her, though that didn't make it any better. Maybe…

"Why does Sam treat you that way? More importantly why do you let her treat you that way?" Lucy asked. Cody looked a bit troubled and sighed, leaning against the wall before sliding down to sit. He patted the space next to him, silently asking her to sit down with him. She complied and folded her legs delicately under her.

He began. "There's something that you have to know about Sam. She isn't a saint but she's not totally bad. She's just had it rougher than most of us." He stopped and Lucy nodded for him to continue. "I guess it all started with her mom. Her mom, my dad's sister, was an amazing woman. She always wanted to help people and being a nurse I guess it came naturally for her. Everyone loved my aunt Sara, but no one loved her more than Sam. I don't think I've ever seen Sam respect anyone more than her mom. I guess that's what made it so hard when _it_ happened."

"It?"

"9/11. Worst attack on U.S soil in history. It happened when Muslim extremists hijacked four passenger planes, all of them were intentionally crashed, killing everyone on board."

"Oh Aslan." Lucy gasped softly, her eyes wide with horror.

"Yeah it was a airway massacre. One of the planes crashed in a field in Pennsylvania when the passengers and crew tried to take control of the plane again; that one was headed to Washington D.C. Another crashed into the Pentagon in Virginia."

"What about the other two planes?"

"The Twin Towers of the World Trade Center, in New York City. Sam's mom was going to pick Sam up early from school because she was sick so she took the shortcut by the Twin Towers. She was killed when the planes hit the tower and debris fell. Sam was only 7 when it happened."

"Oh no." she moaned.

"I know it may not seem like it, but Sam feels guilty."

"About what? She didn't kill her."

"No but she thinks that if she wasn't sick then her mom would never have had to come pick her up. Either way Aunt Sara's death took a huge toll on Sam and her dad, not to mention my grandma." Noticing Lucy's questioning look he said "My grandma sort of went crazy after Aunt Sara died. Anyways after her mom died Sam's dad tried his best but I guess he just couldn't handle it."

"He didn't leave her?" Lucy asked in alarm.

"No. Not in that way. Uncle Steven is a good guy it's just that, and this is my mom's theory, he loved my aunt so much that when she died a part of him went with her. He tried to help Sam but I guess they couldn't really make a connection. A year after it happened he signed up to be a soldier. Back before it happened Sam wasn't a peach but she was a nice kid. Even after her mom died she tried to keep it up. But when her dad signed I guess she just snapped. Emily thinks it's because she feels abandoned that she always feels like she has to do everything herself, and why she doesn't trust people easily."

"That's why she pointed that gun at us?" Lucy asked. Cody nodded. "I never would have guessed. How horrible."

"Just don't let her know that I told. The one thing that Sam hates more than having to accept help is being pitied."

"Okay. I promise." Cody nodded and got up, offering Lucy a hand. She accepted and as soon as she got on her feet she said "Perhaps we should find the others. I want to show you the preparations for the festival we're having."

**Again, not the best ending but so what? Anyways you have taken a glimpse at why Sam is Sam. I'll get more into Cody and Emily's lives later on but for now I may or may not focus a little on Sam. **

**As always reviews are appreciated and accepted, especially detailed reviews. Have a great Thanksgiving everyone! **

**PICTURES ON PROFILE!**

**Bye! : )**


	8. Another notice

Another notice.

I have created a website dedicated to this story so if you want to check it out here is the address:

http:/ www . down – a – wishing – well – fanfic . webs . com/

It's not complete yet, as the story isn't, but the more the story is updated the more familiar faces will show up.


	9. Dresses & Duets

**I apologize. I was going a bit overboard with the review thing but I am still a little hurt. I mean even if some people don't like it I'd appreciate you telling what you didn't like about it and if I can change it. Not completely to be fair but still…Anyways I will, fortunately or unfortunately, be imposing a new "review rule" as of…now.**

**Review Rule: I will update every five reviews for each chapter. Simple enough. And I'm pretty sure everyone and anyone can contribute. **

**Also if you didn't know then I have posted a website for this story at this address: **

**http:/ www . down – a – wishing – well – fanfic . webs . com / NO SPACES!**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is. With an added I do not own the upcoming song in this chapter, just my OC's. **

**Enjoy! : )**

**Dresses & Duets **

"Caspian!" Susan called catching up to said king and her brother, Edmund. They turned around to find an out of breath Susan running up to them in a hurry. Edmund pondered for a second why she only called for Caspian.

"Is something the matter Susan?" Caspian asked, thinking that even flustered the redness in her cheeks made her look more beautiful.

"I can't find Emily, Sam, Cody or Lucy anywhere. I've checked every place I could think of but they're nowhere-"

"Susan!" Lucy's voice called and the three looked to see both Lucy and Cody running up to them and Cody had something clenched in his hand.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for the two of you, Sam and Emliy! Do you realize how worried I've been? Honestly, you New Yorkers are going to be the death of me!" Susan ranted sharply and for a brief moment Cody thought, _And they call her the _Gentle _Queen? _

Caspian tried to help. "Susan, calm down-"

"No he didn't." Cody remarked before Susan spun on Caspian so sharply that he backed up a step in defense.

"Caspian, you would do well to never tell a lady to calm down." Susan tried to end it there but Caspian just had to add

"Why not?"

"It doesn't man. It's just makes them madder." Cody responded and the girls nodded in agreement while the boys looked at him questioningly. "When you're friends with girls most of your life, you learn to pick up a few things, such as what not to say so that you don't get kicked in the kiwis." The boys shuddered slightly when they caught onto his meaning.

"Speaking of girls, where are Emily and Sam?" Susan asked.

"We don't know where Emily is but from this note we know that Sam is in the village somewhere." Cody said opening the note. "It reads: _Hey Em and Cody, I'll be in the village to see more of this place. Also I kind of want to avoid Susan since she's a little mad right now._" Susan frowned slightly. "_Don't worry about me; I'll be back as soon as I can. Love, Sam. P.S As for protecting, don't worry. I have a little silver friend with me."_

"Little silver friend? What does that mean?" Caspian asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Don't you get it? Little silver friend? She brought the revolver with her!" Cody shouted half hysterical though he didn't know why. Correction, he did know why. His easily angered cousin was carrying around a gun (for which if her dad found out he would kill her) after her near panic attack back at the river!

"Well we've got to find her." Susan said.

"I don't believe it will be that simple. The Harvest Festival is coming up soon and not that it's that middle of the day the marketplace in the village will be packed with people." Edmund said looking out of a window overlooking the village, which was just as crowded as he said.

"Well we better start looking. We don't have time to lose." Cody said starting in a run.

"Cody let's think about this for a minute." Susan said trying to think rationally.

"Look my cousin is freaked out as it is and she has a gun so do whatever you want but I'm looking for her!" Cody said impatiently and took off in the other direction.

Lucy looked anxiously towards the others, gesturing her hands that they should follow him before going after him herself.

"You're right Su. These New Yorkers are going to be the death of us." Edmund said with a scowl before they followed.

"And…done! Perfect!" Miriam said putting on the last touches to Sam's new clothes before putting her needle and thread away. Sam stepped off of the stool and looked herself over in a mirror in the corner of the caravan where Miriam, her son Velkan and Louis resided in. She had to admit that even though it was a dress she looked pretty good. It was a white blouse with tight fitting long sleeves that had puffs at the shoulders, with a large brown belt around her middle that connected her with a blue skirt.

Now you may be wondering, dear reader, why Sam was willingly wearing a dress made by a gypsy when she blatantly refused to be dressed by Susan. The answer is simple: Louis. Okay, maybe not so simple. Miriam tried to persuade Sam into a dress just as Susan had but with equal results. It wasn't until Louis has pointed out that Sam would have looked absolutely ridiculous in a dress did Sam fight back. She said that she would rock the dress but Louis merely laughed at her and continued his "Sam would look ridiculous in lady's clothing" taunt. Long story short, through the modern day reverse psychology, Louis was able to get Sam into a dress.

"Thanks for the dress. I actually really like it." Sam commented giving a little twirl seeing as the only people in the room were herself and Miriam.

"Do ya, dear?" The old woman asked hopefully.

"I do. And I don't usually like dressed but this is perfect. I can move around in it and it's keeping me warm. Thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad to have another girl around. Ever since Mirima she won't let any of the girls come to me for new clothes other than those revealing costumes."

"Who's Mirima?"

"My sister. She left our group a few years ago and didn't contact us for years. Then all of a sudden she comes back and practically dictates those poor girls. The only one who seems to be happy about that is Nadina. Oh but I shouldn't complain to you dear. You don't know us very well and should be able to get your own opinion about people." Miriam mused before beginning to wash the cloak. She had already discovered Sam's gun, asked her about it, then dismissed it when she saw the look of discomfort on Sam's face.

"That's okay. I'm really, _really _new around here and it's nice to talk to someone who's new too. Or have you been to this village before?"

"Oh we've been coming here every summer for the past 6 years. But on our way to one of the bordering countries we were attacked by bandits and some of our supplies were stolen so we're hoping to earn more money to pay for what we lost."

"Oh. So how long do you think that will take?"

"It depends on how kind people are. Unlike what most people think, we gypsies are not all thieves and murderers. We survive on whatever we are paid and the more important the audience the higher the pay. Some of the others were thinking about asking to perform for the Kings and Queens but…no that wouldn't work. No royalty would want to see us perform."

"You should give yourselves some more credit. What I saw outside was pretty awesome."

"Thank you dear. You're kinder than many who are not among us. But I've lived here my whole life. And I've learned that some people, namely royals, don't quite have the stomach for us." Miriam was done rubbing the mud out and was now ringing out the water.

This saddened Sam a little and she wanted to help. But what could she do?...Wait! "Miriam? If I could somehow find a way to get you an audience with the royals, do you think you and the others would be ready to perform?"

"Well I suppose but I don't see how-" Miriam was interrupted when Sam suddenly gave her a hug and took her coat which was somehow miraculously dried. What was it that Miriam said? Gypsy secret? Oh whatever. She pulled the cloak around herself and put the gun in the pocket.

"Thanks for everything Miriam. I promise that I'll come back as soon as I can." Sam said before leaving the caravan.

Miriam just stared at the space where Sam had stood just a moment ago. "What a strange girl."

Sam fast-walked by many of the performers and was excited. Maybe she could help these gypsies by getting them an audience with the others. She could get Emily and Cody's help if needed but if she could get Lucy and Susan (who seemed to like her the most, even if she did tick off Susan a bit) then she was halfway there. Since Caspian seemed to agree with Susan a lot her would be on board, then Lucy could convince Peter. Now that only problem would be Edmund. _Wouldn't be the first time he was a problem, would it?_, Sam thought huffily. But it wouldn't matter. If she could just Lucy, Susan and Caspian then the rest didn't matter. Majority rule rocks.

Just as she was about to leave the gypsy camp a series of events took place. First, the musicians all suddenly felt a nip and then a surge of electricity shot through. Second, a gypsy dancer who was currently barrating the other girls for not following her leave felt a similar nip at her ankle and protested very loudly. Next, Sam heard an oddly familiar tune being played and looked towards the musicians. One of them was playing a harp with a very modern tune that made Sam's eyes widen. Though the musicians didn't sound as techno as the original, with their less than modern instruments, they created a choppier but still good version of the song.

"No way. I wonder…" Just a thought, however crazy, Sam felt the urge to sing.

_Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy_

Sam was a good singer, one of the only good qualities about her Cody once remarked. She was always afraid to sing in front of large crowds because she always wanted to keep a part of it to herself, at least until Emily finally convinced her to do so and soon after joining her school's glee club she broke out of that shyness and became happier because of it.

However, she wasn't singing very quietly and some people turned to look at her with a mixture of awe and confusion. Louis was one of them to notice and his face paled as he was forced to admit who she was.

Someone else had heard her. Nadina was the best dancer and singer in the gypsy troop and used that to rule her underlings like the Wicked Witch of the West, feeding off their intense fear and hatred. The only reason the others tolerated her domineering behavior was because without her they would get next to no chance of getting an audience. So it was safe to say that while the others were glad to see some competition (very good competition they might add) Nadina was fuming. Suddenly, words popped into her head and before she knew it she was singing along as well.

_K-kinda busy_,Nadina sang, catching Sam by surprise._  
K-kinda busy_, Sam sang along, her surprise suddenly evaporating and being replaced by a sense of excitement and competition. _  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_, they sang together before the music intensified and the singing duet began.

**(HEADS UP!: This scene was inspired by the Glee Version of the song **_**Telephone**_**. Sam is singing Sunshine's (Charice's) lines and Nadina is singing Rachel's (Lea Michele's) lines. Oh, and Nadina looks like Lea Michele. MOVING ON!) **

_Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy_

During this verse Nadina tried to intimidate Sam but this seemed to only encourage her further.

_Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin' me)_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

By this time the royals, Cody and Emily (whom they found walking in the corridors with Peter trying to find Sam) came up discreetly and heard the sound of singing. Only Cody and Emily realized that one of the voices was Sam and led the others to where a large crowd, filled with customers and shopkeepers alike, was gathering around a gypsy caravan. Through some pushing and apologies they were able to get to the front where they found Sam singing (in a dress?) a strange yet entertaining some with some gypsy girl and it looked intense. At first none of the royals realized it was Sam until she flipped her hair out of her face.

"Is that Sam?" Caspian asked his eyes squinting for a better look.

"Singing?" Edmund gasped. _And well?_, he internally added.

"In a dress?" Susan added incredulously and loudly while some of the other bystanders, who had yet to realize who they were, shushed her to hear the girls continue.

"Yep." Cody and Emily smirked/smiled at their friend who looked to be having the time of her life.

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I should've left my phone at home  
'Cuz this is a disaster  
Callin' like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer_

_Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

_Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cuz I'll be dancin' (dancing)  
I'll be dancin' (dancing)  
I'll be dancin' (tonight I'm dancing)  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cuz I'll be dancin'_

_Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin me)  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Stop telephonin me)_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home  
'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone! _

_My telephone  
M-m-my telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_My telephone  
M-m-my telephone_

'_Cuz I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

After the last note on the harp was played the crowd exploded in cheers and applause, greatly surprising and embarrassing Sam who really didn't know there were people there until she heard them. Several threw coins at the girls' feet which soon became a pile. A little gypsy girl began to collect the money and soon another child was sent to help as there were almost too many too count. People continued cheering and Sam awkwardly waved and curtsied, not even noticing the glares that Nadina was sending her way because she realized that the applause wasn't meant for her as it usually was. Although she too was singing, the audience was cheering for Sam. Sam continued standing there until, unable to take it anymore, Louis stormed through the crowd, grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her out of sight.

"Well, that was unexpected." Emily said in a dreamy voice that showed how pleased she was to see Sam so happy.

"How did they even know the song?" Cody asked.

"That doesn't matter. Let's just get Sam and go!" Edmund shouted over the continuous roar of the crowd and took off after Louis and Sam.

**Bet you didn't expect Sam to sing so well. Or that they knew the song? Or did they?...I'll guess you'll just have to wait until later to find out how that happened. **

**Reviews are appreciated and the rule from the author's note above still stands.**

**Bye! **

**P.S If you're wondering how I got this so early: the city I live in is experiencing a snow storm that will keep us out of school for the next few days or so and that'll give me more time to get this to you. **

**Bye!...Again!**


	10. Red Faces & Fist Fights

**Yay! Six reviews! See? That wasn't so bad was it?**

**Reviewer: Yeah it really was.**

**Me: -_-'**

**Anyways I'm really happy with the reviews I got and I'd also like to take this time to thank FelipeMarcusThomas for his wonderful reviews. They really inspire me so thank him for the progress! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar. Well except my OC's who you must know by now but…whatever!**

**Enjoy! :) **

**Red Faces & Fist Fights **

"You mind telling me what the hell that was?" Louis barked as stood behind one of the caravans to hide from the crowd.

"You mind telling me how big that stick up your ass is, god, calm down." Sam snapped back, not appreciating his tone especially after how much fun she had after that performance.

"How can I? Do you realize who you just sang with?" Seeing Sam's unimpressed look he huffed. "Look, you may not have noticed, but through the entire song Nadina was trying to humiliate you. She did everything she could to make you slip up yet through some miracle you were able to perform, well if I may add. And now that she sees you as competition you need to-"

"I don't _need_ to do anything. I'm not afraid of her and I don't care about what she could do to me."

"It's not only you I'm worried about. Competition doesn't sit well with Nadina so she'll probably through a temper tantrum and leave for a few days which we can't afford right now."

"And how is that my fault that she's a brat and did you just say you were worried about me?" Sam quirked an eyebrow, feeling a little flustered. Though she had NO idea why. It could be due to the fact that he was sort of cute. Damn these teenage hormones!

Louis's cheeks reddened when she said that and he stammered "N-No. W-What would give you that notion, silly girl?" He gave a nervous chuckle. _Damn this stammering!_, Louis thought furiously. _What the hell is wrong with me? Just because I had a small infatuation with her doesn't mean that I should feel anything now! But wait. Doesn't she know who I am? Shouldn't she? It has been a long time since we last met. Maybe what Emery and Meira said was true. Then if what they said has already happened then that must mean that _she's _back as well. _

"Um, hello? Anyone in there?" Sam started snapping her fingers in front of his face which caused him to instinctively grab her hand and pull her closer in an aggressive fashion. However this backfired as there was a rock right next to Sam's foot, causing her to trip. Seeing her fall Louis instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist at the same time Sam unconsciously put all her weight on him. Strong as Louis may be this surprised him enough to fall back and soon the two of them were on the ground. Again. Only this time Sam was partially on top of him and one of Louis's hands was on her waist. Not to mention their faces were in close proximity to one another, enough so that each was able to see how red the other's face was.

Their mouths were gaping open without making a sound and both prayed that no one found them like this.

No such luck.

"Well what do ya know? Lonely Louis has found a girl, Pollux." A voice sneered and both teens looked to find identical twins with long, damaged hair tied in ponytails standing over them with identical smirks. Louis and Sam stood up, neither appreciating one of the twin's words.

"Yeah, who would've thought that _this one_ would've talked to anyone other than his mummy or that sickly little thing?" One of them said.

"Shut your mouth Castor. And you two Pollux. I wouldn't talk about finding girls if I were you, considering the only reason a girl would come near either of you were if they were as lonely as you losers." Louis wasted no time in whipping out insults as these twin gypsies were getting on his last nerves. But no matter what he couldn't afford to get in a fight with either of them, lest he wanted to Sam to see him like _that._

"Whoa! Take it easy there boy. You don't want anything bad happening to your mummy or the thing." The one Sam guessed was Castor threatened, easily getting on Sam's bad side. Miriam had been so nice to her and her son, although a little sickly, was a sweet boy.

"First off, he's not a thing. His name is Velkan. And second, there's nothing you two could possibly do that even my mum couldn't handle." Louis was becoming angry and this scared him. He needed to retain control. _Don't let them break you._, he thought angrily.

"She's not even your mum. You're just some stray she decided to take in after we found you on the side of the road." Pollux snapped and Louis almost did.

"Why don't you just back off or else you'll meet the strongwoman of this circus." Sam said bringing up her fists aggressively stepping forward. The twins just laughed, not taking her threat seriously at all. Oh the fools.

"Why don't you meet us later sweetheart? Whatever Louis can do we can do better." Castor replied with a wink towards Sam who made a disgusted look.

"Like what? Make me wanna vomit?" Louis bit back laughter when he saw the twin's identical faces fall from her comment.

This didn't last long as Pollux said "Ooh, we've got a wily one. I like that." He whispered in an attempt to be smooth. "Come on. Let's go somewhere." He reached out to stroke Sam's face but she pushed it away.

"Don't touch me!" She barked at him with an even more disgusted look on her face.

"Oh come on darling." Pollux, being the great idiot he was born as, tried stroke her face again but this time Louis intervened by grabbing Pollux's wrist in a way that you would have thought he was going to break it any second. From his thoughts at the moment that wouldn't be very far from the truth.

"The lady asked not to be touched." Louis growled in a dangerously low voice, boring his deeply hateful eyes at Pollux. Sam gaped silently at Louis. _No one_ had ever called her a _lady_ before. Granted sometimes (okay a lot of the time) she didn't give them a reason too but still.

Pollux angrily pulled his wrist out of Louis's grip, both glad not to be touching each other. "I don't think that's really any of your business about what I do."

"But it is when it's in my sight so I suggest you get lost."

"Maybe I don't want to." Pollux said stepping forward.

"And maybe I don't want to either." Castor backed up his brother. Then he did the unthinkable. He grabbed Sam's elbow and tried to bring her over to him. Then Sam punched Castor in the stomach, sending him back. Instinctively protecting his brother (the only noble thing about him) Pollux slapped Sam so hard on the face that she fell back (the most ignoble thing about him). Louis exploded in anger, then lunged at Pollux, sending them both rolling around on the ground.

"I'll make you regret that!" Louis shouted punching Pollux in the face with such a resounding smack that that alone brought the attention of others nearby. That and Pollux's less than manly scream.

Hearing his brother's scream, Castor quickly recovered and got in the fight. He tried to pry off Louis who backhanded him. Pollux was able to wriggle out of his grip and tackle him to the ground.

A large crowd had begun to assemble around the boys, men jeering on the boys to fight harder while the women were anxiously trying to find out whose sons they were so that they could gossip about it later.

Sam, now recovering from the slap which was stronger than she thought possible, pushed through the crowd without a word and got to the front to find Louis and Castor (or Pollux?) fighting on the ground, and it looked like Louis was winning. But where was Pollux? (Or Castor?) That question was soon answered when Sam saw Pollux/Castor come up behind Louis with a rock in his upraised hand. Sam saw what Pollux/Castor was about to do so she decided to intervene.

Sam ran up to Pollux/Castor, grabbed the wrist with the rock and flipped him on his back.

It suddenly became silent. No one would have guessed that a girl would be able to flip a young man almost twice her size on his back. Louis looked over as did Pollux/Castor. Taking this opportunity Louis gave a final punch, supposedly knocking that twin out cold before wading over to Sam.

"How did you do that?" Louis asked both shocked and highly impressed.

"Well let's just-Louis look out!" Sam shouted in time for Louis to turn around and have Castor (you know what, let's just say it's Castor) dive at him and have his hands just a few inches from his throat. Apparently he was only "playing dead" in a sense and waited for Louis to turn his back.

This could have ended very badly had someone not knocked Castor over and put him in an arm lock.

"Cody?" Sam asked/shouted.

"Sam!" Emily's voice shouted worriedly and the next thing Sam knew Emily was hugging her very tightly. Too tightly.

"Em. You're. Choking. Me!" Sam gasped, losing air with every word. Emily pulled back in embarrassment just enough to let Louis get a good look at her face.

Louis let out a ghost of a smile, so small that no one else noticed. This smile had different meaning though. If she was who he thought she was, then perhaps their torment would finally end.

Dear reader, you have to wonder, if Louis had never known of Emily's presence in Narnia, could that have prevented the tragedy that was sure to come?

**I am so sorry that this is so bad. But I do have a legitimate excuse. **

**You see I had to get my blood tested so they took some blood, also I had my, erm, "time of the month" at the same moment. Then me, being the smart person that I am, didn't eat for most of the day. To make a long story short I was nauseaus and threw up several times that day. But I'm feeling much better now. Sorry if this is a crap chapter but it's all I can give you. **

**Bye! **


	11. Dreams, Dreams, Dreams

**Disclaimer: The OC's and plot are ****MINE!**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Dreams, Dreams, Dreams**

"Of all the irresponsible things to do…! What were you thinking?"

Now before we continue dear reader, a simple question to you: Who do you think is yelling at whom?

Could the yeller be Peter or Edmund or Caspian? Since they all seem in a position of authority to do so. Perhaps even Susan or Lucy who, although very gracious ladies, can become fierce when they want to be.

And who is getting the end of this reprimand. At the moment many of you are possibly thinking that it is Sam who ran off in the first place. Or it could be Louis being yelled at by Miriam for getting in a fight.

Now if you guessed Sam then you are correct. However Louis received a similar talking to from Miriam but it didn't last nearly as long Sam's since Miriam understood his reasons for fighting.

As for the yeller, if you had guessed any of the above you would have been wrong. It was in fact

"Emily, I said I was sorry. And I left a note." Sam tried to defend herself but when Emily got like this there was nothing that could stop her. Emily's normally dreamy voice was filled with anger and disappointment, the kind of tone you would hear from a mother who is scolding her child for running off in the park when her back was turned.

"A note? Do you realize how many people we had to ask to see if any could tell us where you were?" Emily continued looking livid and Sam backed down for once.

Cody sat outside the door of the Emily's room listening in, feeling sorry for Sam. He would feel bad for anyone in the way of Emily's anger. Though after Castor was able to get out of his grip when he was distracted by the crowd parting for the royals, Castor then punched him in the eye and made a run for it before anyone could stop him. Even hours after it had happened the black eye still hurt! Lucy offered him her cordial but he respectfully denied it, saying that it didn't hurt much but that had been a bull-faced lie.

"You're just lucky that that Louis and his family were kind enough to help you. And even luckier that Louis fought off those horrible twins." Emily's voice continued to get louder and both cousins winced at the tone. It wasn't the same as when they were back at the river, where it had been cold and commanding. Right now it was sad and disappointed, which made Sam feel even worse.

"Also a gun? Really Sam? I know that getting mugged scared you but I didn't think you would resort to buying a gun. Our dad's are in the military and they tell us how dangerous they are."

"And yet they use them to kill people every day." Sam retorted, suddenly getting her fight back.

"Not every day. It's not like they're killing innocent people. And now that things are cooling down they may not have to use them anymore."

"Yeah right. Since when has the US ever backed down from getting oil."

"It's not like I believe in the war but you don't need to be so pessimistic. And besides you're missing the point. Guns are dangerous. What if it had gone off accidently and hit someone else? Like Cody, or your grandmother, or me? Or just anyone on the street?" Although usually rebellious, Sam wasn't irrational so she saw the sense in Emily's words. Seeing that she had her attention Emily softened her voice. "Also, think about what your dad would say? Do you realize how mad he would be if he found out about _it_." That's when she lost her.

Mentioning Sam's dad was a bad move which became apparent when Sam got that same indignant flare in her eyes. "So? He's like 6000 miles away. What's he gonna do? Ground me via Skype?" Although Sam's words were defiant, Emily heard from her voice that it was more resentful. And hurt.

"Sam." She sat down to Sam who sat at the foot of the slightly bigger than Queen sized bed. Sam didn't look at her, just straight ahead. "You can't still be angry at him."

Sam snapped her head back at Emily. "And why shouldn't I? He's only ignored my calls for 2 weeks. He only missed my 15th birthday. He only treats me like a soldier instead of like his daughter whenever he does come over. He only practically ignored me for that last 9 years. Oh yeah. How could I be mad at the brave _Colonel _Steven Madigan?" Sam spat out, all traces of pride for her father washed out of her mind from remembering all the pain.

Emily grimaced slightly and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she found she couldn't. True she missed her own father and felt slightly resentful for him leaving but she knew it was because he wanted to help her get money for college, however desperate that hope may have been. However Sam was different. Her father left because of grief and grief kept him away. This left Sam even more bitter and angry. Luckily for her if not her friendship with Emily, who always kept her in line and reminded her of the good things about her, then it is incredibly possible that she would have a criminal record.

Finally she said "Cody get it here!"

Shocked that he had been found out Cody hit his head on the door. He then scrambled to stand up and walked in, wearing a nightshirt and shorts. These were supposed to be pajamas from what the guy's explained. The girls were also in nightgowns and surprisingly (or not so surprisingly since this had been a rather long day) Sam didn't even put up a fight. Come tomorrow she probably would. Or not. At this point Sam really didn't give a damn about pajamas, it's not like anyone was going to see her in them.

"How did you know I was out there?" Cody asked. He half expected Sam to start yelling at him for eavesdropping but like what was stated before; she was too worn to give a damn.

"Call it intuition. Now putting all other matters aside, I think that we should all accept that we are staying in Narnia until the time comes for us to leave." Emily said. They formed a semi circle around the fireplace which warmed them from the cold night air.

"And we can't leave Narnia until we finish some sort of mission for Aslan or something apparently." Sam said rather bitter about this. Though not nearly as much as earlier.

"All we have to do is figure out what this mission is. What do you think it could be? From what Lucy told me this mission is going to be pretty serious." Cody asked.

"Yeah I doubt Aslan would bring us into another world to deliver some milk to grandma." Sam said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Look I was just trying to-" Cody's voice was raising slightly but Emily cut in.

"Stop! We're all in this together so we may as well get along. And we should also be nice to their Majesties. They were nice enough to save us from the monsters back in the forest and they let us stay here, despite some resistance." Emily gave a pointed look towards Sam who bit the inside of her cheek. It was a habit she developed whenever she got nervous or started thinking.

After some silence Cody said "Maybe we should get some sleep. It's getting pretty late."

"Sounds good to me. Night." Sam said without getting up.

"Night." Cody and Emily said but no one made a move to get up. The reason? None of them wanted to sleep alone. Silly as it may seem they were all still a little anxious and felt safer awake and with friends then alone and asleep.

Several minutes passed and still no one got up. Finally Cody asked "Em?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Is it okay if Sam and I sleep here for the night?" Cody asked and immediately Sam denied everything.

"Whoa whoa wait. I'm fine with sleeping alone. Yep. No problem. Nope nope nope." Sam, in short, became one of those babbling messes you see on television. She tried to shrug off her fear but let it slip as soon as Cody and Emily gave her a look that meant that neither of them believed her. So instead she huffed and asked in a small voice "Where do I sleep?"

Cody smirked. "I'll sleep on that couch over there and you two can sleep in the bed." So it was set. Cody made himself comfortable on the couch while Sam and Emily cuddled under the almost protective warmth of the sheets.

After a chorus of goodnights the New Yorkers into fell asleep, but none of them were very peaceful.

Let's start with Cody first, since his is the least disturbing, though that's not saying much.

"_He's becoming a nuisance to his teachers! His friends are pests!" Cody heard his father shout in the living room from his bedroom. His parents thought he was asleep, but how could he when they were shouting like that?_

"_Why would care? You're never here anyway!" His mother shouted back. He felt his eyes well up with tears. He didn't mean to be bad. He just hated how his parents were always fighting. That's why he always talked back. Maybe if he was better then they would stop fighting. _

"_I have to work, don't I? If I didn't then you wouldn't be wearing that brooch now would you?" his father accused. Cody could imagine his father pointing at his mother's new brooch which she loved at the beginning but soon began to hate. Why couldn't they get along? That's what parents do, right? They always love each other. Is this what love really is?_

"_And if I didn't work Cody wouldn't be going to that school? But obviously that doesn't matter to him since the principal's called twice about his behavior. You know that he got into a fight with a boy two grades up?"_

"_Yes, Jacob, I know that. I'm the one who answered that call remember? You were at work. As always. And Shannon was the one who answered the call made to your office." _Shannon is dad's assistant_, Cody remembered. He liked her because whenever he would visit she would pretend that he was her boss and answer his "calls". _Mom doesn't like her for some reason._ "Besides he's only 6. And from what he told me that boy he got in a fight with was picking on him."_

"_So that condones violence? Kim, he needs to learn how to be a man and that means that he needs to use his head."_

"_I'm _not _condoning violence. I'm just saying that he's too young to understand everything." _Mom's wrong_, Cody thought bitterly. He knows that his dad is mad at him. He knows that his parents are always fighting. He knows that parents think that kids don't know anything. The truth is, they know everything. _

_After a little more arguing Cody heard footsteps coming closer to his room. Cody quickly shut his eyes and hid himself under the covers, hoping they would still think he was asleep. He heard the door open and could see through his eyelids the light from the hallway. He then felt pressure from his bed and a hand placed on his shoulder._

"_I know you're awake." His father said. He still didn't open his eyes or respond. He heard his father sigh. "I'm guessing you heard that huh?" Another pause before Jacob Shay continued. "I'm not mad at you. Just a little…disappointed. I know you're a good kid, but fighting doesn't solve problems. It just makes them worse."_

"_Then why are you and Mommy fighting?" Cody finally said. His father was shocked to hear such concise yet knowing words from his son. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "You're such a smart kid. Listen…your mom and I are having problems right now. But they'll get better soon. I promise."_

Even in his dreams, Cody called him a liar.

Now let's look into Sam's dreams, or perhaps nightmare?

This is so boring! ,_ Sam thought. Why wasn't her mom here yet? She was sure the nurse called her a billion years ago! Did something happen? Nah, her mom can't get hurt because mommies never get hurt. She heard the nurse come in so she quickly went on her back on the plastic covered bed and let out a groan. The nurse gave a sympathetic look then walked back into her office. Once she was gone Sam sat up and looked in her backpack for something to do. Unfortunately there were only books which made her angry because that was the reason she got in this mess in the first place._

_Today was the day of a bid spelling test and Sam, while she did her best to prepare, chickened out at the last minute. She really did try to do it but that words just became a jumble, like an unsolvable game of Scrabble. She then pretended to start to throw up and ran out of the classroom with a bowl of chicken soup hidden under her coat. Once inside the girls' bathroom she tossed the soup in and pretended to throw up. The nurse then called her mom to come pick her up. _

_All in all Sam still felt bad and stupid. Bad because she promised her mom that she would try her best on this test but chickened out. Stupid because she had this thing called…dylex? Dialect? It started with a "d" which only confused her even more. She was always made fun off because of it and because of it she always failed in spelling. The other kids called her stupid which usually made her cry and run home to mom. _

_Just as she was pondering this she heard someone crying in the next room. Curious, Sam stood up and cracked open the nurse's door to find her dabbing her eyes with a tissue while watching TV. Sam thought she was just watching soap operas again when she heard a man on the TV say "The Southern Twin Tower was hit by a commercial passenger plane at 9:59 this morning. 29 minutes later at 10:28 A.M the Northern Tower was hit by yet another plane. It is suspected that the planes were in fact hijacked and intentionally crashed. There have been news reports of crashing planes from all over the East. The number of casualties is rising dramatically and the numbers are unclear. Regardless, this may perhaps be the bleakest day New York, if not our country, has ever seen." The man turned it over to someone else but Sam didn't notice. She went back to her bed silently with her stomach really in knots this time. _

_Did Mommy get hurt from those planes? Is that why she isn't here yet? _No! It can't. Stop being stupid Sam._, said girl thought furiously. _Mommy can't get hurt. That's why they're mommies. She'll be here in no time.

_An hour later she heard the front door of the school open and someone outside the nurse's office. Finally! Sam took up her backpack and raced happily towards the door with a big smile on her face, ready to hug her mom and get rid of all those bad feelings. _

_Her smile slipped off her face when she saw her father standing by the door, though he didn't look normal. There were tears running down his face, his hair was really messy and it looked like he ran all the way there. He looked frantically around, like he was looking for someone. _

"_Daddy, where's Mommy?" Sam asked. Her father's head snapped towards her and before he knew it he wrapped her in the biggest hug he ever gave, lifting her off her feet and making her drop her backpack. Sam was confused. Why is Daddy here instead of Mommy? And why was he crying._

"_Daddy your hugging me too tight." Sam said while he father set her down on her feet._

"_Sammie, are you okay?" Steven Madigan asked, looking over his daughter to see if she was._

"_I'm ok. I just got sick." She lied. "Where's Mommy? Is she outside?" _

_Her father's face seemed to break at the mention of her mother. After a brief moment of collecting himself, her father kneeled down to her height and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sammie…you mom isn't coming. It's because…she got in an accident."_

"_Oh no! Is she going to be alright?" Sam asked scared out of her 7-year-old mind._

_Her father looked away for a moment, collecting a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Sam…remember when I told you that Grandma Ruby went to live with the angels? Well your mom went to live with them too."_

_Sam lips quivered. "Mommy's…dead?" She started to cry furiously. She said that he dad was lying and that she wasn't dead. Her father just hugged her tightly, letting her cry. She fell asleep, asking her dad when she would live with Mommy. He said "I can only hope that I go first." _

Sam murmured tearfully in her sleep "Mommy."

Now it is Emily's turn to have her dreams invaded by interested readers. Be warned. Not everything will make sense and none of it will be suitable for small children.

_The blond haired soulless sat slouched against the wall as she was usually found. Her body knew that the icy floor numbed her bare feet and the cold in general soaked through her rags. She stared emotionlessly at the ground, not feeling bored or scared, not feeling anything. Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked up to see…a boy. This boy, not much older or younger than her physically, had __short, messy dark hair with a reddish tint.__The boy had somewhat pasty skin that gave him an almost unhealthy appearance she knew that he wasn't. He had dark brown eyes that had seen many horrible things and the bags under his eyes proved that another had been made. He also looked vaguely familiar._

"_There you are." The boy said. In her mind Emily did not know this boy's name but felt like she should. "Father wanted me to collect you, so that we may welcome the 'newborns'." The boy chuckled humorously as if he had just told a running yet boring joke. Emily, who was seeing everything through the girl's eyes yet could not act herself, did not laugh along with him._

If we must. _Emily swore she heard the girl say but didn't "feel" her lips move. But the boy, like he understood perfectly what she had said. Did he read her mind? Or did she tell him with her mind? _

_The girl stood up and walked with the boy through a labyrinth of sorts. There were no windows which made Emily think that they were underground, which they were according to the girl's thoughts. Turns out that they were in an underground "mansion", kept secret so that _she _doesn't find out what "Father's" been doing. _

"_Father was very pleased when you brought two kids. He said this is the first time you came back with two. Can't imagine how you got them to come with you."_

I told them that we were playing a game. That whoever found me first would get as much candy as they wanted. Sadly they both found me. _The girl thought again and the boy gave a nod that meant "Nice thinking on your part". _

_They soon came upon a pair of double doors that were made of metal and had bolts on it, to keep any unwanted visitors help until the master of the room wished them to. The boy lifted his hand and gave three sharp knocks, paused, then gave two sharp knocks. The doors quickly unlocked themselves and opened up for the two of them to enter. _

_Through the doors a man with sickly pale skin, caused by the lack of light in his "home", with white hair and a crazed, obsessive look in his brown eyes stood talking quietly to two children though Emily couldn't get a good look at them as the man was blocking them from view. _

_When he heard the boy clear his throat he turned as gave a wide smile. "Sirius." He nodded to the boy. Then he turned to Emily, or the girl. "Galatea. So good you came. I wanted to introduce you to your new brother and sister." He stepped aside and allowed them both to get a good look of their new "siblings". _

_One was a boy, the other a girl. The boy had short, curly brown hair with grey green eyes, looked to be physically 8 or 9 years old and a bit bushy eyes brows. The girl had straight shoulder length brown with brown eyes that were the same shape as the boy's. They looked almost identical but not. They both had vacant expressions on their faces. A side effect of just being "born"._

"_I'm afraid I couldn't get the similarities down, or make them both the same gender. The eyes were especially tricky. It seems the boy was the only one to retain the original properties. But oh well! Live and learn. Trial and error. But enough of my talk. Galatea, Sirius, I want you to meet your new brother and sister, Emery and Meira." _

Emily's eyes shot open and sat up, looking around to see where she was. She was still in her room in Cair Paravel, where Cody and Sam were fitfully still asleep. Emily noticed that her mouth was dry and her forehead was clammy. She was sweating? But it was all a dream. Why would she be worried?

The truth is that deep down she knew that something about that dream was far too familiar to be just that. However she was far too tired to think properly and knew that unless she wanted to worry about it all night she was going to have to get some sleep. So without another thought Emily climbed back under her sheets and this time had a dreamless sleep.

**And…scene! Phew! I finally got this up. I'm glad since I really wanted to put this up. Remember. Five reviews for the next chapter! **

**Bye! **


	12. Secrets & Snogging

**I am so mad! I had three pages of this ready last night but my computer didn't save it so I'll have to start all over! Sadness! **

**Also I got seven reviews which make me happier than you can believe. **

**Be forewarned, this will contain a lot of Edmund/Sam & Sam/Louis moments. I'll put more moments for the others in the next chapter. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now then I feel sorry for you.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Secrets & Snogging **

Two weeks had passed since the New Yorkers (NY's) had arrived in Narnia. One good thing about being a teenager was that you had a remarkable ability to adapt to new surroundings. The castle had quickly become a second home to all of them. They still remembered New York and their families but the feeling of homesickness was started to wane.

One part of adjusting was learning how to use weapons. Sam and Cody opted to learn how to use swords from the boys while Emily was training in archery with the girls. The sword has always been a more "head-on" type of weapon so the cousins jumped at the chance to learn how to use it. Emily chose for a more impersonal type of weapon. As beautifully crafted as Narnian bows and arrows were they provided a bit more distancing from any person she was going to injure or (Aslan forbid) kill. When making this choice the cousins teased their friend about how she was so nun-like that if she accidently killed a fly she would probably conduct a proper funeral for it. Soon they began to lightly tease "Saint Emily's" kindness while Emily blushed and told them all to shut it, just ending up making them laugh again.

"Sword point up! Like I told you!" Peter instructing, repeating the words of an old friend. The male monarchs were teaching Sam and Cody the proper technique to handle a sword before they got into practice. It had been a week since they had started and they were already showing progress. Cody says it's because in a way he imagines the sword as a baseball bat (though Sam was the only one who knew what that meant). Sam says it's because fighting is in her blood.

"How is fighting in your blood again?" Edmund asked her. They had been practicing the proper technique to both draw and defend with a sword (to which Edmund was a surprisingly patient teacher).

"Well you already know that my dad is fighting in the Middle East." Sam gave a look of detestation which Edmund did not miss. "My grandpa Frank from my dad's side fought in the Vietnam War. My great grandpa Samuel fought in World War 1 _and_ 2 actually. My great-great-great grandpa Harry Madigan fought in the Civil War, for the north of course. My dad even said that my I-don't-know-how-many-times-great grandpa Jacob fought in the American Revolutionary War. Yep, my family's been fighting wars for generations."

"That _is_ a lot of fighting in one family." Edmund said with a "wow" look on his face.

"Impressed? I hope not." Sam replied wiping a bit of sweat from her face.

"I'm sorry?" Edmund asked confused.

"Why would she not be proud of that?" Peter asked as Cody was relaying a similar account of the Madigan family history to both Peter and Caspian, all of them too far out of earshot for Sam to hear them.

"As hard as it may be to believe Sam doesn't really believe in war." Seeing the incredulous looks on their faces Cody continued. "Yeah, I get that reaction a lot. Although Sam loves to fight she hates war probably more than anyone I've ever met. I mean it's what killed-" Cody stopped mid sentence, remembering that he wasn't supposed to tell.

"Killed what?" Caspian asked when Cody suddenly stopped, at the same time disarming him, then kicking him in the chest and resting his sword against his chest. "Don't become distracted." He said with a smirk.

Cody rolled his eyes and pushed away Caspian's sword, then going to retrieve his own. "Do you wanna hear my cousin's "life story" or not?" He joked and the others nodded, with smirks of their own.

"What I meant to say was that this "tradition" has never ended well for the Madigan's." Cody said.

"It's like a tradition in my dad's family that at least one guy fights for his country, then dies for it." Sam continued, now resting by the side with Edmund, who was very entranced by this "tradition" as she so called it.

"What?" he asked astonished, at the same time Caspian and Peter did when Cody told them this fact.

"Yep, all those people I told you about. Every one of them fought and every single one of them died. Thank god that my dad hasn't been number I don't even know what. But it might only be a matter of time until that happens." Sam said rather morosely.

"But you never know. He might be the one who makes it." Edmund tried to be positive but considering her family history that wasn't bloody likely.

"Yeah, that's what my great Uncle Ben said and looked where that ended him. Buried six feet under in Arlington."

"What war did he fight in?"

"He didn't fight in the war necessarily. He joined the Marines but they were stationed in waters near North Korea and…you get the point."

"Forgive my boldness but things do not bode well for your uncle." Susan said, with a look of slightly pain on his face. This was the kind of pain you receive when you hear that your friend's puppy just died. Emily was also recounting this to Susan and Lucy when they had asked. You have to wonder, dear reader, why was everyone so interested in Sam's family history. Frankly it was mostly because it gave them all an excuse to talk about something without it becoming gossip. It also gave their Majesties a way to talk about the world as the NY's knew it.

"Tell me about it. You don't" Emily set up a shot and fired, hitting the white ring "know how many times Sam has" set up, fire, hits closer to the black ring "tried to talk to her dad" set up, fire, inch away from black ring "into staying." Final set up, fires, hits black ring. She then turned her full attention to the Queens. "Every time he comes back she tries to convince him to stay but he won't listen."

"Why wouldn't he stay though? I mean with our father it was mandatory and the stakes were high. But from what you've told us he had a choice and your situation seems to be calming somewhat." Susan asked with a rather bewildered look on her face, for she had not much of a guess. She thought that it could be that he had a strong feeling of loyalty towards his country, which was honorable in itself. However didn't he have a stronger loyalty towards his only daughter?

Lucy knew though. She knew exactly why he stayed away and the only one who knew that she knew was Cody. After he told her Sam's story she tried her best to be nicer to her, which actually became easier than she expected as she and Lucy had become good friends. She especially became "friends" with Cody. After he told her his reasons for not telling anyone else Sam's story she thought it was very noble of him. She didn't tell him of course, as she thought it would make he seem like some babbling school girl who's crushing badly on a boy she's barely known a week. Well two weeks if you had been paying attention. This entire scene is just a, oh what do you call it? A flashback.

Anyways, all the girls had been becoming friends over their time together and even Cody was adjusting with becoming friends with the males. He was becoming especially close to Peter, as he was the sort of big brother figure Cody never had and secretly always wanted. He was the one who mostly oversaw his training in sword fighting and horse riding, and also gave him helpful advice which Cody gladly took. He was friends with Caspian and Edmund but they were more like friends than big brother-like figures.

And Peter liked Cody the same he would Edmund. At first he was a little wary of this American because of how he was getting _a little too_ close to his youngest and favorite sister. He had never particularly liked any of his sister's suitors, being the overprotective brother he was, and of course gave as much hell to Cody as he did to Caspian. (Peter was oblivious in these things but he wasn't completely blind.) However he began to see Cody in a more positive light, especially after Lucy threatened him not to do anything that might scare Cody off. Lucy was small and seemingly innocent but Aslan have mercy on the fool who gets on her bad side. In short they had both grown a comfortable liking towards each other.

They had all agreed that whatever weapon they chose the NY's would need to learn how to defend themselves properly. After what happened at the river when they first arrived, and especially after what they had told their Majesties of what they had said to them, they needed all the preparation they could get in case it ever happened again. In short they were receiving lessons of being a Narnian.

One of these lessons included how to ride on horseback. Each of them had received a non-talking horse on their own to practice. Emily was given a gentle mare with dark brown fur and an auburn mane named Nikita. Cody received a swift and loyal chestnut colored horse named Allegro. Finally Sam received a fiery shiny black mare that did not have a named since she had yet to be completely tamed.

Nikita was a very gentle and sweet horse but however gentle she was Emily refused to ride her alone because of an incident when a horse bucked her off and she broke her wrist badly on her "2nd" birthday. She would only mount her if she was sure someone was in a sense "holding her hand". Cody was able to mount his horse by himself a few days after beginning, as he seemed to be a natural at it. Granted his horse bucked him off a few times, resulting in many bruises and sore bones. But he was finally able to put that Shay stubborn streak into use. Sam was another story however, as her horse absolutely refused to be tamed let alone be mounted. Since the beginning she has gone everyday to the stables to try and mount the horse but barely stays on for more than a second. The guys laughed about it at first but soon suggested that she try another horse. Unfortunately Sam used the flip side of the Shay stubborn streak and flatly told them that even if the sky turned purple and her hair fell out she would not stop until she mounted that horse.

"Ah!" Sam shouted as _that horse_ bucked her off yet again and she hit the ground with a pretty loud thud. Some of the guards took charge and grabbed the reins of the ferocious horse. Edmund was the only one able to be with her at the moment as the others had other affairs at hand. He came up and offered her hand. Sam reluctantly accepted as she and Edmund were becoming…not the greatest of friends but something close to it. They had started to recognize each other as human beings and could even hold a decent conversation before it devolved into an argument. But it's one of those arguments that you actually want to get into because you realize that your "opponent" is more engaging to talk to.

"I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but perhaps it would be best if you got another horse." Edmund suggested.

Sam shook her head, breathing heavily from the rush she just received. "No. I swore that I would mount that horse and I'm not gonna stop until that happens?"

"Then when will you stop? When that horse throws you off and you break something?"

"Edmund, you're being a girl. So far all I've gotten was a few bruises and scratches. Nothing bad."

"Oh so that's it then. You're just going to mindlessly put yourself in danger of being killed by a wild horse?"

"I told you it's no big deal. Besides I'm making progress."

"Making progress? Are you insane? You call staying on that horse for two seconds progress? And what about your injuries? 'A few bruises and scratches.' No broken bones. Is that progress also?"

"Simmer boy. I said I'll be fine so I'll be fine." Sam said with a scowl on her face, glaring at Edmund's.

Edmund brought his hands to his face and ran them down in frustration. "You are…the most stubborn person I've ever met. How can anyone be so…so…!"

"So what?" Sam asked defiantly, putting her hands on her hips.

"So…dense!" Edmund nearly shouted but that word alone caused a flash of pain on Sam's face that was replaced anger. She quickly spun on her heel before she let her urge to punch Edmund in the face consume her.

"Sam? Sam! Where are you going?" Edmund shouted but she ignored him, continuing to walk until she was out of sight. Making sure that no one was around, he gave a rather un-kingly growl and plopped on the ground. Why must women be so complicated?

Sam made it to the stables without punching someone, a great task she congratulated herself. She didn't know if it was something to do with the air in this land or because of some other stupid reason but her temper had actually simmered down, at least when Edmund wasn't there. Oh that infuriating boy! She knew that he was trying to help but it didn't help that he was also belittling her. And _no one_ belittles Samantha Elle Madigan. And they certainly will never call her stupid again without a good kick in the ass.

When Edmund called her dense it hurt. A lot. When she was little all the kids called her stupid, dense, brainless, etc. because of her dyslexia. She used to cry to her mom about how unfair it was, and she'd always say that one day she could make it into a gift instead of a curse. Sam never believed that but it did make her feel better though, especially since it was her mom that said it. No one told her that again after her mom had died. She felt as if she didn't deserve it. She felt it was her fault for getting her killed. The guilt of that kind of self-accusation is overwhelming, that's why she never told anyone that she faked the original illness. She didn't need anyone else telling her how horrible she was.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Someone's voice asked as Sam stood in front of "the horse's" stall which was separate from the other horses. She was calm now as Sam kept some distance though how long that would last was still in question.

Sam spun to the direction the voice came from and found Louis leaning on a post.

"Louis?" Sam asked.

"That's me." He replied.

"How'd you get in here? But more importantly what are you doing here? I thought you guys weren't coming back after you performed at the castle." The day after that incident in the gypsy caravan Sam had a talk with their Majesties concerning the matter of the gypsies performing. It took some convincing but thanks to the help of Emily, Cody, Lucy, and surprisingly Edmund, they convinced the others to let them perform.

And they were not disappointed. All the vibrant and fast paced acts and performances from all of the gypsies greatly pleased their Majesties. This greatly pleased Sam (for she was able to help her new friends) but greatly annoyed Nadina. Since their Majesties enjoyed the others as well as her equally she, for once, was not the star of the show. And the pay they received for their performance (both the caravan itself and all the money their earned from Nadina and Sam's duet) would sustain them so even if Nadina ran off again they wouldn't need her for some time. This only furthered her already intense hatred for Sam. She swore she'd get her back someday for this "humiliation".

"I told my mum that I wanted to stay in Narnia a little longer."

"But why?" Sam asked still confused. Louis ignored her question and walked up to her until he was standing next to her in front of the stall.

"Who's this?" Louis asked as the horse suddenly bucked up and whinnied loudly.

"She's supposed to be my horse but won't let me ride her." Sam said putting her hand on her hips in frustration. Louis pressed his lips together in a tight line, thinking. That's when it hit him. _Time to make good use of this curse._, he thought.

He made a step closer to the horse but Sam placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Watch it man. I wouldn't get too close."

"What's wrong? Scared?" he teased though Sam didn't find it funny. She was about to retort when Louis came closer to the bucking horse. He then raised his hands in peace and made soothing sounds. When the horse's head was close enough he gently but firmly grabbed it and petted the muzzle. Much to Sam's surprise the horse started to quiet down, its whinnies slowly dying down as Louis whispered words that she didn't understand. Soon all the wild rage in the animal had disappeared.

"Sam, come here." Louis said. Hesitantly Sam came forward and when she was in reach Louis grabbed her hand, which sent tiny sparks through her body and flushed her cheeks. Louis and Sam had become fast friends since they met and talked as much as they could before Louis supposedly left.

Louis placed her hand on the muzzle of the horse and said "What I'm about to do is an old ritual meant to create a bond between two beings. Just do what I say alright?" Sam nodded, though a bit skeptical, and he continued "_Great spirits which roam the world and the next, which connect the bridge between life and death, I appeal to you to bond these creatures, a Daughter of Eve and a Dumb Beast. And by your will, help them and allow them to protect each other when needed._" Sam felt a tingling in her fingers and could've sworn she saw what looked like golden threads connecting her hands to the horse's muzzle. "Sam, I need you to repeat after me. I, say your full name, do hereby swear to protect, say what you wish to name the horse, and never leave them until the day I leave this world."

Sam felt a strange tingling sensation in her stomach, which spread from her head to her toes to her fingertips, and looked deep into the mare's brown, almost black eyes. "I, Samantha Elle Madigan, do hereby swear to protect…" Sam quickly thought of a suitable name for the wild yet beautiful horse. Then it came to her. "…Calypso, and never leave her until the day I leave this world." One last spark shot through all their bodies as Louis muttered something in a language Sam didn't know. Finally it stopped and Louis opened the gate after a moment of silence.

"I think it's time you tried to ride her again." Louis said as he quickly put the saddle on Calypso.

"What? I know this is gonna sound really weird, especially from me, but I don't think-"

Louis cut her off "Do you trust me?" Both Louis and Sam felt something urge in their chests from those four words but only Louis knew the true meaning.

"What?" Sam asked with trepidation.

After a second Louis asked again "Do you trust me?" This time he held out his hand.

"Yes?" Sam's respond sounded more like a question as she took his hand. He quickly led her to the side of the horse. She stopped, looked at Louis who nodded encouragingly. She put her foot in the stir up, testing Calypso. When she didn't try to stop her Sam swung her leg on Calypso's other side and almost fell off but Louis grabbed her hips and helped her sit on the horse. He didn't let go until Sam looked at him with a blush on her face, only a level less than his own.

For the first time, Calypso didn't buck Sam off. Instead, she even seemed to enjoy herself.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sam exclaimed happily as she trotted back and forth in the large stable, getting the feel of riding Calypso for the first time.

"It's the bond you two made. Now you are the only human Calypso will allow as her rider." Louis commented as he watched Sam's smiling face, feeling the corners of his own lips curling upwards in a smirk.

"By the way, where did you learn that?"

Louis only hesitated for a second so Sam didn't notice. "An old friend of mine taught it to me. She was actually my best friend."

"Oh? What happened to her?" Sam asked, dismounting Calypso and tied her reigns to a nearby post, not willing to settle her down just yet.

Louis's eyes looked at Sam for a moment before looking away in shame. "She disappeared. It was my own fault. I pushed her too far and I lost her." The look of pure shame and self hatred on Louis's face nearly broke Sam's heart. Both because of her friendship with him and because she recognized that same look on her own face whenever she thought of her mom.

Sam did something very un-Sam like. She came forward and placed a hand softly on his shoulder. Louis still wouldn't look at her so she gently placed a hand on his chin and made him face her. "You know, I did something pretty horrible to my mom. You could say I pushed her to do something and that got her killed. I'm not sure how this helps but…if you ever want to talk, about anything, just come up to the castle and…you know." Sam patted her shoulder lightly and retracted her arms.

Giving him one last look she turned to leave but Louis caught her shoulders in a firm grip. "What is it?"

Louis pressed his lips in a tight line before saying "Just don't kick me in the balls after I do this." Then he swooped down and kissed her.

Sam was shocked. Really shocked. She had never been kissed before. She had a boyfriend before but they had never kissed. Mostly because he was a huge creep. But Louis was different. He was really funny and nice and if Sam was being completely honest she would have to admit that he was pretty hot.

When she didn't react Louis became nervous and started to pull away when Sam finally reciprocated by leaning into the kiss and kissing back. To say he was shocked was the understatement of the century. Only in his deepest, most wild fantasies did he expect her to reply to him like this. He figured that if she was like she was before then she would simply pull away and hit him.

_But Sam is no longer a child_, he thought. She's grown up in the time she's been away. Instead of being that small girl who ran her mouth off who he had begun a little fancy, now she was a young woman who still had a sharp tongue but used it more practically. Pushing all those logical thoughts aside Louis reentered the kiss by cupping her cheek while her hands traveled shyly up his torso to the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. Without removing his hand from the skin Louis's hand traveled to the back of her neck, pulling her closer along with his other arm which was wrapped around her waist.

Neither had any idea why they were doing this. Only because it just felt so right. And neither had any idea that someone else was watching.

Edmund had come to the stables to see if he could discuss the earlier subject with Sam. He felt bad about yelling at her, even though she was very infuriating at times, but didn't want to lose their rather shaky friendship. Guessing that she would come to the stables to see that wild horse he mentally prepared to keep himself calm for whatever onslaught came his way.

What he found when he entered the stalls was nothing like he thought.

He found Sam and that boy from the gypsy caravan two weeks ago (what's-his-face? Louie? Larry?) snogging in the stables with the wild horse looking not so would anymore.

If this was anyone else he would have demanded that they stop. And oh how he wanted to at the moment, but there was one problem. The feeling in the pit of his stomach and the painful throb in his heart that told him to stop this were clashing with the rational part of his mind. Why should he care if some infuriating American girl was snogging some boy he barely knew? Truth be told he had no idea. So before he did anything stupid, quietly fuming he walked out of the stable, trying to ignore that girl and the boy, who had just made his watch list.

**Ugh, I know I'm evil for doing this but I had planned it for some time. **

**The review rule is still up and good reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Bye! **


	13. Bumping & Boyfriends

**Another chapter comes with the successful summoning of reviews. EEE! *clears throat* Now that that's over with I'd like to say that I watched the new CON movie, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and I really liked it. **

**And here is the chapter I promise would have more Peter/Emily and Cody/Lucy moments. **

**Anyways I better just get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own the books and/or movies. **

**Enjoy! : )**

**Bumping & Boyfriends **

While Sam and Louis were having their own moment, in the castle Emily was just exiting the library with her nose buried deeply in a book when she bumped into someone, evidently dropping the book.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Emily said dropping down to pick up her book, only to be stopped halfway as the hand of the supposed bumpee reached down and grabbed it. Emily looked up to find that it was Peter who she had bumped into, again. Peter's and Emily's relationship as of yet is that more of companions. They haven't really gotten a chance to spend much time together, what with Peter in constant political meetings with foreign dignitaries and Emily's nose deep in a book that involves mainly knowledge of this world, so they had been more acquaintances than true friends. In other words, they're the ones who've made the least emotional connection.

"Nothing to apologize for." Peter said as they both stood up and he handed her the heavy book. "What are you reading?"

"_A History of Archenland, Volume II. _I just finished Volume I earlier this morning." Emily said rather excited. Anyone who knew her well enough would surely call Emily Teague the poster girl for the zealous bookworm.

"I thought you started that book only yesterday."

"I did but I couldn't put it down. I couldn't find Volume III though. But enough of that. How did your meeting with the Calormen ambassador go?"

"How did you know about that?" Peter asked, knowing he hadn't told her or others.

"Lucy told me about it. She said that you and the others were quite agitated. Speaking of which she was quite frustrated herself." Emily added with an observant look on her face.

Peter gave a sigh that indicated that the meeting had exactly been that: frustrating. "Calormen has undergone a series of strange events that have occurred all over the country."

"Strange events?"

"Several reports claim that they saw a strange creature roaming all over Calormen. Wherever this creature went a fire would start soon after. From the reports these fires initially started small but thanks to the intense heat of Calormene weather it spread like wildfire. It's already nearly burned down a small town."

"As horrible as that sounds why is the Calormene ambassador complaining to you."

"Not to us. About us. He's under the impression that this creature is Narnian. _And then_ he had the audacity to suggest that we sent it to Calormen to destroy them."

"But that's insane. I haven't known you long but I don't think any of you would resort to terrorism. And where would he ever get the idea that you would even attempt such a thing?"

"Narnia's relations with Calormen have always been strained, even during the Golden Age. And ever since the fall of Miraz that same relation has only become more strained. And it's not just them. Others countries have experienced this as well."

"You mean there are other countries that have had strange things happen to them?"

"That's exactly it. Archenland is experiencing a sudden blizzard, which is very strange since winter is still a bit of a ways off. The Lone Islands have had a recent rash of wild waves disrupting the seas. And there are many more ambassadors complaining about their weather, but thankfully very few agree with Calormen that we are the cause."

"But why? What could possibly give them the notion that Narnians are the cause of all this?"

"That's what I wanted to know. When I asked them why they would accuse us of such a thing, one ambassador oh so delicately pointed that we were the only country that has yet to be affected by these attacks. We have the support of Archenland and other countries who are not so rash but I'm afraid if we find the source of these problems, and soon, then it may not be a far cry from war."

"That's awful. Do you have any inkling about who might be behind this?"

"None whatsoever. We guessed that it may be one of our enemies. The only problem is we don't have a clue which."

Emily thought for a moment before saying "Perhaps it would be a good idea not to think of past enemies just yet. While you should think about who would want to hurt Narnia, and not just you personally, it may cause you to become biased when thinking of suspects. Also most of this could just be paranoia and fear spreading due to strange weather but there may be a few that are actually attacks. Did you say that there was a creature in Calormen who started fires wherever they liked?"

"Yes. According to the ambassador the creature would enter a city then leave just after starting a fire."

"Well then he's clearly an arsonist. He must have something that he could use to start fires without seeming to obvious and that he can control."

"But what could he, assuming it's a "he", possibly be using that could be so quick and efficient."

"Well that would rule out a torch. It's so big and people would spot it immediately. Plus they would have to whip it out pretty quickly. What could do that?"

"That's the problem. We don't know." Peter's face was soon shadowed by his own frustration and self disappointment. He wasn't kidding when he said that war might not be very far off. So far no one from those countries has been hurt which nothing short of a miracle, however everyone is on edge and it'll only take a few more pushes before war could break out.

"Peter? Are you listening?" Emily's voice drifted into his thoughts. Peter's head snapped to look at her placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" he asked a bit nervously. He knew from his mother's and Susan's constant reprimands growing up that you should never ignore a lady when she's speaking.

"I said that perhaps you should take a break."

"A break?"

"Just hear me out. Right now you are far too stressed to think straight. When was the last time you just relaxed?"

"How can I relax when-"

"If you don't learn how to balance your work as a king with the time you should spend clearing your mind then I can guarantee things will not end well. I've seen people from my world that have either work themselves to the bone without a single moment to themselves and fail, and I've also seen people who have never lifted a finger to help anyone but themselves and ended up failing as well. The point is that there has to be balance. So if you want to effectively find the cause of all this, I suggest that you spend the rest of the day finding something that you find enjoyable." Emily removed her hand to hold the book close to her chest.

"Well what are you going to be doing?" He asked as she started to walk away but he stopped her.

"Doing something I find enjoyable. Reading." Emily said with a smile and began to walk away again but Peter stopped her.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could go horse backing riding." Peter said and Emily's face visibly paled. Then confusion spread with she remembered that he knew about her fear so why would he-Oh no.

Emily took a step back while Peter smirked, taking a step towards her. "No. No you can't be serious."

"Oh I'm very serious. You and I are going horseback riding."

"B-But I can't ride a horse. And y-you know that I don't like horses."

"Ah, Cody told me about what happened with the horse. That's why we're going to tackle this head on."

"Not if you can't catch me!" Emily said making a run for it. Though she would have probably been able to escape if not for the large book which was weighing her down. Emily, being the avid bookworm she was, would never abandon the book on the floor so she was struggling a bit when it fell to the floor when Peter gently grabbed her. It was more in a way to restrain her from hurting herself rather as an act of aggression.

"Peter! Put me down! I don't want to go on that horse!" Emily protested as Peter heaved her over his shoulder, merely laughing at her protests.

"How will you be able to overcome your fear if you don't face it? Besides, if it's any consolation I'll be there every step of the way." Peter said being totally serious for the first time in the past five minutes.

Emily thought about it for a moment. She would like to learn how to ride. And she supposed it would be better if she learned _now _rather than later. She drummed her fingers on Peter's shoulder before answering "Fine. Just _please_ put me down first."

Peter laughed, setting Emily on her feet before slinging an arm around her shoulder. When she looked at him questioningly, he merely chuckled. "This is to ensure that you won't run out of the deal."

"What deal? You're the one who's dragging me into this."

"Oh be technical if you wish, but you do have a point. If you at least try to learn how to ride a horse then I will…" Peter thought, a bit unsure what would be good motivation for this girl.

"How about you tell me everything about the Golden Age if I do this?" She asked.

"But didn't you just read a book about the Golden Age last week?"

"You seem to know a lot about what I read? Are you spying on me?" Seeing Peter's face Emily let out a soft laugh. "I'm just joking Your Majesty."

"You sarcastic? I didn't know you had it in you." Peter said with a smirk.

"I think Sam's had a bit of an influence on it." Emily joked and both of them laughed.

"So, do we have a deal?" Peter asked removing his arm from her shoulders and holding out his hand for her to shake. Emily smiled and took his hand, giving it a small shake.

"Deal." She said with a nervous smile. Oh what has she gotten herself into?

"Now remember. I'll be right here the entire time. Now all you've got to do is put your foot in the stir up, hoist yourself up and settle in." Peter instructed though Emily still did not move an inch towards the horse. Peter huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"You know the horse isn't going to ride itself." Lame comeback as it was it seemed to do its job of snapping Emily out of whatever fog it was in. Emily, breathing heavily and clenching her sweaty palms, took one tentative step forward and almost regretted it when Nikita looked at her.

"No no. Keep going. Just take one step at a time." Peter encouraged, leaning in her direction. Emily looked at him, receiving a nod, before taking another tentative step forward. It was a little easier than the last but she was still breathing erratically. She came closer, on a few feet away from Nikita when she suddenly remembered the horse bucking her off and nearly stomping her. She took back all those steps and shook her head, slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't I just-"

"No this is good. You've done really well. Besides, Rome wasn't built in a day." Peter said gently, motioning for nearby guards to take the horse away. Once Nikita was out of sight Emily visibly relaxed. Peter slung his arm over her shoulder again, giving her an encouraging smile, which she returned.

"Ugh. I think I'm going to puke." Edmund grumbled as he stormed past them, leaving a fuming yet confused Peter and an even more bemused Emily.

"What's his problem?" Emily asked though her dreamy voice aired out both her bewilderment and slight irritation.

"No idea but I'm going to find out." Peter said walking away towards Edmund when Emily took hold of his arm stopping him in his tracks. Not that she didn't want him to get Edmund to explain himself (not an easy feat since she saw that he was as stubborn as Sam) but she remembered their deal and that he needed to relax.

"Oh no you don't. You're not backing out on your end of the deal." Emily said nonchalantly, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" Peter asked, becoming more, yes you guessed it reader, _confused_.

"You promised that you would tell me about the Golden Age if I tried to ride Nikita. Well I tried and now you have to keep up your end of the bargain."

Peter looked at this girl, who is so interesting yet a mystery at the same time. When he thought about it, they had a few things in common. They were both mostly in charge of their "families", even though Emily wasn't related to Sam or Cody. They always wanted to make sure that they were safe and sound. And they also always thought of their families before themselves.

But there were some things that separated them. While Peter was a bit strict and in a sense "followed the rules" very firmly, Emily was more…free. Not that that wasn't the case with all the NY's. One chief difference between the monarchs and the NY's was that while their Majesties presented themselves in public as rulers of a kingdom should-reserving a piece of themselves and refraining from doing anything deemed "too wild"-, all those rules were thrown out the window when it came to their worlds code of conduct. This was not to suggest that they acted like mindless savages, not at all, but they were far more willing to show more emotion and feeling around others than their Majesties. Just the other day Peter found them walking around the village, talking adamantly with any about anything. He even saw Cody talk with a man perhaps four times his age as if they had known each other for years. Emily later explained that Cody was always a very sociable person for as long as she knew him.

Another thing that they had in common was that they knew their "families" well enough that for almost anything they did they could guess the why. Even though Peter didn't fully know it, Emily understood why Sam had a temper and knew how to tame it. She understood why Cody tried his best to keep up a happy façade then later smash something in his room whenever he thought about his parents, and his stepparents.

"Peter? Are you spacing again?" Emily said, snapping her fingers in front of his face much like Sam would do. Peter snapped back into attention with Emily tapping her foot impatiently as he had with her and the horse.

"Oh sorry." He said. "I suppose I could talk to Edmund later."

Emily smiled. "Well then let's walk while you tell me all about the Golden Age, Your Majesty."

"Alright." Peter offered his arm which Emily took. As they began walking Peter continued "And Emily?"

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Please, just call me Peter. If we're going to be friends then it would do us both well that we call each other by our first names."

"Okay, Peter."

A little ways towards the forest near the castle Cody was looking up at the tree that had waved at him on his first day in Narnia. It had seemed like years since their first day, though it had only been a few weeks. Nearby Allegro stood dutifully near Cody. Cody smiled at Allegro, lightly gripping the hilt of his sword, _Amicus_, and then returned his attention to the tree. Hoping it would move.

"You know that the nymph living in that tree is probably getting tired of you staring at them." A voice wafted in, making Cody turn around to see Lucy dismounting her own horse and coming up next to him.

"Huh. I guess I'll have to apologize then." He sent a smirk towards Lucy before turning towards the tree, kneeling dramatically on his knees. "Oh spirit of the tree, please forgive this fool who has stared at you too long."

"Nothing to forgive, your lordship." A voice said next to him. When Cody looked he let out a shout and backed up to see what looked like old and dried up leaves swirling around in order to take the form of an old man. Lucy started giggling at Cody's reaction as he was slowly processing this in his head.

"Oh." He said in a daze. He _really _didn't expect to get a response. Standing up and brushing himself off he said "Glad to hear it. So…what's your name?"

Before the old man tree nymph could say anything a voice sneered "Oh don't bother telling this one. He looks like a dolt so he'll probably forget it by the time he reaches his pretty quarters in the castle." Everyone turned to see bright green leaves swirling in the same fashion as the old man, only a bit more ferociously.

"Remember you place when addressing a Queen and a Lord Barclay!" the old nymph barked while Barclay folded his arms over his leafy chest. Cody could've sworn that he saw some eyes roll. The old nymph turned towards the humans. "I am Absalom, a humble servant of yours. Do pardon Barclay your Majesty, your lordship. He is only a sapling." For a second Cody thought that this was either genuine respect or genuine sucking up.

"I'll have you know that I passed that stage a year ago!" Barclay said indignantly.

"Barclay! Apologize for your impertinence." Absalom growled and Cody was already feeling a little sick at the scene. This fight reminded Cody of a fight Cody got into with his dad when one of his friends was being a total snob and trashed his mom. He told him to stuff it, then he dad finally came over and his "friend" told him that Cody was the one who started it, then his dad told _him _to apologize to his friend. He wanted to punch someone after that. He settled for the wall of his room.

Seeing the rather sick look on Cody's face Lucy decided to intervene. "Look, it's no trouble for us. We were just on our way." Before anyone could say another word, Lucy led Cody to the horses and quickly mounted them, taking off for the castle.

"What happened back there?" Lucy asked as they came to the castle.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cody said, trying to divert her attention away from him. As much as Cody liked Lucy he felt really uncomfortable talking about himself. Unfortunately that seven word sentence only made him more suspicious.

"I meant why you looked like you were going to be sick when-Hey!" Lucy protested when Edmund pushed roughly past them, muttering something inaudible under his breath as he made his way to the castle.

"What was that about?" Cody asked indignantly as they continued to take the horses back to the stables.

"No idea. But we're still talking about you. Now I want to know why-" Lucy was again interrupted by the sound of laughing, one female and one male. They looked up ahead to see Sam laughing and holding hands with a boy that they recognized from the gypsy caravan from a few weeks ago. Cody remembered that initially he didn't entirely trust him but he saw how he defended Sam, something that he noted not a lot of strangers do, so he was so-so.

"Oh hey guys!" Sam called, waving once she caught sight of them. The boy looked at them with an emotionless mask, looked at Cody for a brief second before looking away with an emotion Cody couldn't quite discern. Shame?

Lucy looked at Cody who shrugged. Lucy called some servants over to take the horses away then joined Sam and the boy.

"Guys, do you remember Louis? I met him at the gypsy caravan a few weeks ago." Sam said with a smile towards Louis who wiped off his mask and earnestly smiled back. Young as Cody may have been he was still protective of Sam and Emily so he gave a bit of a hard look towards Louis. Lucy saw this and rolled her eyes, remembering this look that Peter, Edmund and at times Caspian wore whenever someone tried to flirt with her and Susan. Though she knew in Caspian's case whenever it came to Susan that look was much more territorial.

"Nice to see you again Louis. I'm Cody, Sam's cousin. The one now obligated to expose your internal organs to sunlight if you hurt her." Cody said with a false smile on his face. Louis didn't look truly concerned, more like surprised. Sam sent daggers towards Cody while Lucy looked at him shocked. She never would have guessed he could be so blunt. When it came to her brothers they were very subtle in their threats, but subtlety doesn't seem to be a strong point for these NY's.

Louis remembered him when he was younger, always scared and clutching someone's hand. He thought that would stick with him forever but apparently he was wrong. _Looks like he grew up too_, Louis thought.

Louis chuckled and said "Believe me when I say that I'm not planning on hurting Sam." He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't planning it. But he didn't say that it couldn't be an accident.

Cody continued to stare hard at him until Lucy finally decided to step in. "Well it's nice to see you again Louis. Forgive me for being a bit forward but why are you and Sam holding hands."

Both of the said teens looked at their entwined hands and smiled. They quickly whispered things like "You tell them" or "No, you tell them". Cody rolled his eyes and huffed "Will one of you tell us what's going on?"

They both looked slightly embarrassed at their cliché display, and then smiled at each other before Sam held up their hands. "We're going out now."

"What?" Cody and Lucy exclaimed. Both of them were shocked but Lucy was the only one who seemed slightly happy about it. Lucy hugged Sam, though in the back of her mind she remembered catching Edmund looking at Sam. What exactly happened?

Cody was more than shocked. He was astounded. After Sam's last (and he thought only) boyfriend he was sure she was going to be available for some time. That last dude was a major creep whose ass he would've happily kicked if Sam hadn't stopped him.

Sam then looked at him and grimaced when she saw the look on his face. "Cody, aren't you happy for me?" This question earned a questionable look that meant that they would talk about this later. But for now he forced a smile. "I'm happy for you." That's when he walked away, but not before giving one last warning look towards Louis, promising himself that he would gladly expose his internal organs to sunlight if he hurt Sam. He just hoped, for Sam's sake, that this wouldn't have to happen.

**Yes! Another chapter complete! Hoped you liked it. Anyways I am super excited since Christmas break is only a week away! **

**Review rule is still up as reviews are like candy. Except I can't have actual candy since of my high cholesterol. Stupid metabolism. **

**Bye! **


	14. Earthquakes & An Underground Meeting

**I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I've been reviewing my other stories and doing some thinking about whether or not I should continue some of them. Plus I rewrote this since the original version of this chapter was crap. Well you deserve this so I'll just shut up now. **

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only and the plot. **

**Enjoy! : )  
**

**Earthquakes & An Underground Meeting**

"So…what's do you think about him?" Sam asked the girls as they got ready for bed that day. Well, they had actually invaded Sam's room after dinner where she finally introduced Louis to the others. And truth be told it didn't go exactly as Sam hoped it would.

For starters Cody had been giving him a look that meant "I am willing to expose your internal organs to sunlight", and Emily didn't help. She seemed wary of Louis for reasons unknown and a few times Sam caught Louis looking at her. She was scared that it might end up being another 'Aaron' situation. Though after dinner this fear was quelled because when she asked he said that she looked like someone he recognized, and also when she asked him if he could see himself with Emily (romantically) he politely said that while she was a nice girl he couldn't see himself with her that way, more like a friend or sister. Unknown to Sam he was disgusted by the idea of himself and Emily together in that way, though not for reasons any of us know.

And the piece de resistance to this rather awkward night was that…

"What I don't get is why Edmund kept glaring at Louis the entire time. I mean, what was his problem?" Sam fumed when she remembered how he avoided talking to either her or Louis the entire evening. Lucy pressed his lips in a firm line to stop her from saying anything. Luckily Susan beat her to it.

"Edmund has been acting rather odd lately. Especially around you Sam." She said with an evil smile. Everyone except the boys (thankfully) had seen that Edmund had indeed been acting strangely when it came to Sam. He became more patient with her in their lessons, they could actually hold a conversation without it turning it into an argument and once more, he seems even stranger whenever he sees Sam with Louis.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked in the study where he and the other boys, minus Cody who had previously stated that he was supposed to meet a friend in town. This friend was some sort of inventor and Cody was supposed to be helping him with his latest project which had been classified as 'top secret'.

"Oh come off it. You were glaring daggers at Louis the entire time he was at dinner." Peter said with his arms folded over his chest while staring hard at his younger brother. He had enlisted help from Caspian to interrogate answers out of Edmund for his strange behavior. Come on, these are _men _we are talking about. They're not exactly the 'talk-about-your-feelings' type.

"On a first name basis already Pete?" Edmund asked, not taking his eyes off of the book he was reading before Peter and Caspian practically stormed the study.

"Well what else am I supposed to call him? I don't know his last name." Peter answered defensively.

"Exactly. We don't know his last name. How do we even know that Louis is his real name?" Edmund shot back.

"You know that people in this world don't have last names like they do back on earth. They usually go by where they are from or by their family's house."

"You're right. I'm only worried because he didn't give us either of those. He didn't even bother mentioning anything about his past." Edmund said, his suspicion only growing.

"But he lived with a gypsy caravan, didn't he? He must have traveled to many different countries growing up." Caspian added for the first time since he arrived. He was sure that when Peter asked him to come with him then he was going to have to play peacemaker.

"But that's the thing, isn't it. He didn't say that he's always lived with them. He probably wasn't born in that caravan since he doesn't look a thing like any of them." Edmund pointed out, and even Peter had to admit that it was somewhat a valid point. Still…

"Why are you even pressing the issue? You barely spoke five words to him while he was here and now you have an entire conspiracy theory of his arrival?" Peter asked incredulously, thinking that his brother was losing some of his sanity.

"Why aren't you? Are you seriously going to trust some boy who came into Sam's life a few weeks ago when he clearly cannot be trusted?" Edmund shot back standing up and getting defensive. At that point both brothers were standing and Caspian decided that _now _was the time to intervene.

"Both of you calm down. Edmund," Caspian turned to him, trying to placate the boy. ", is the real reason that you distrust Louis so much because he is dating Sam?" Edmund stared at him in shock, unable to form words.

Sam's face was one of confusion. Oh, forgot to mention that Sam was also completely oblivious to the reasons Edmund was so hostile to Louis. She had at least seen that he was unfriendly but she had no idea why. Honestly, she was that blind. However Sam did not miss the collective laugh that passed through the room and suddenly felt embarrassed. She decided to go for some light but effective payback.

"Does Ed act around me like you act around Caspian?" Risky choice of words on Sam's part, but they ended up working for her. Susan blushed as the girls looked at her, each with identical smiles of mischief on their faces. However, only Emily's was apologetic as Lucy began

"Oh, I think that you and Caspian look so lovely together. _When_ are you going to get together?" Susan had heard this same thing from Lucy far too many times but that didn't stop a faint blush from crawling up her cheeks. Especially since now they were not alone.

"There is no-Actually it's-What I want to say is…mind your own business Lucy!" Susan said blushing more furiously.

"Ah-ha! See? She didn't deny it." Lucy said triumphantly.

"Ow!" Sam yelped as quietly as she could since there were knots she couldn't get out of her hair.

"Let me." Emily said taking a place behind Sam where she sat on her bed, taking the comb then brushing her hair. "And Lucy, Susan didn't confirm it either."

Susan smiled, thanking Emily, while Lucy pouted and muttered something that sounded very much like "Party pooper", causing Emily to laugh lightly.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to admit it. It's kind of obvious." Sam added, causing the looks on Susan and Lucy's faces to reverse, causing Susan to frown lightly and Lucy to smile brightly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Susan hoped that it would dismiss the notion. Sadly, this was not the case.

Sam cleared her throat dramatically, as if about to give a lecture. "Well let's see. One, you two get totally flustered whenever you so much as brush hands. Two, every time you enter a room and Caspian's there he always stands up until you sit down."

"Which I find is very gentlemanlike of him." Emily mused, interrupting Sam.

"Continuing before my learned colleague interrupted," Sam said jokingly, and Emily didn't seem the slightest bit concerned "the final piece of evidence against the ridiculous notion that your '_relationship_' between you and Caspian being strictly '_platonic_' is that you two act like total love struck teens who've got it bad."

"In other words…" Lucy trailed off before she, Sam and Emily said in unison "Get together already." Soon all three burst out laughing at Susan's expression, while she looked at Emily and mouthed the word 'traitor', which only resulted in more giggles from said traitor. Choosing to pull a 'Sam', Susan quickly said "Well what about you and Cody, Lucy?"

All laughter from the girl died quickly, and her cheeks which had flamed red from the laughter soon flushed red from embarrassment. "I have no idea what you're talking about. There is nothing going on between C-Cody and myself and there is n-no way you can prove it." The other three girls looked at each other before barely suppressing their own laughter, much to Lucy's expense. "What? It's t-true! We're j-just friends!"

"Lucy, I'm your sister so I know when you're lying. Every time you lie you twirl your hair in your fingers." True to Susan's word, Lucy caught herself twirling her hair nervously in her fingers. Catching herself in the act she immediately slammed her hand down onto her lap, only causing the other girls to laugh more loudly. "The stuttering is new though." Susan commented once she caught her breath.

"Oh, you've got it bad." Emily said in an airy voice which made Sam choke on air.

"Getting back to the point!" Lucy announced her face flushing and her mind whirring. "What I want to know is why Edmund is acting so strangely around Sam and so hostile towards Louis?

"Believe me Luce, I want to know too. Louis left early because of him. Sure he said he didn't feel well but who knows. Maybe Edmund poisoned his drink or something. Whatever it is, I don't care what his excuse is. Ugh! Sometimes I just want to-" Sam was interrupted when everyone felt a faint tremor rush through them from the ground.

"What was-" Emily started but soon the entire castle began shaking wildly. Anything that wasn't bolted down started to move uncontrollably, swaying, tilting or just toppling over. Everyone in the castle held onto something or someone to keep from falling over. And it wasn't just the castle that was affected. The entire area surrounding the castle, from the nearby village to the forest, from every direction possible the ground was moving.

"It's an earthquake!" Peter screamed, holding onto a banister that was a part of the floor so it was somewhat stable. Edmund dove from the couch, taking Caspian with him, when a bookshelf suddenly toppled over and hit the couch. It didn't crush it but at that velocity it could have crush a few heads. Books and other items were thrown all over the floor. Suddenly Peter got an idea, seeing that the bookshelf that had landed lopsided on the couch had enough space between it to act as a shelter. Without a word he pushed the others underneath the space and held on for dear life.

In the girls room Susan got the same idea, seeing that Sam's bed was high enough off the ground to act as a shelter as well. "Get under the bed!" She yelled over the roaring rumble the earthquake was causing. The other girls could barely hear anything but could hear something faintly akin to 'under' and 'bed', and quickly got the message. The all dived under Sam's bed and held onto the underside of the bed, and each other, and waited for this thrilling nightmare to pass.

No one knows how long the earthquake lasted. It could've only been mere seconds, but to anyone who was there could've sworn it felt like days. The ferocity of the tremors scared everyone and everything within miles of the castle. Once they had subsided however, it was many long minutes before they all tentatively came out of their hiding spots. What they found was ghastly.

There were cracks in the walls, smashed glass, china and wood anywhere you looked, and ripped tapestry from where people probably tried to hang on for something steady. And that was just the castle. In the village a few houses had actually toppled upon themselves, those who were not injured were already enacting a plan to rescue survivors. And even the forests were a wreck, even though nothing had fallen that didn't mean that no one was shaken.

The girls crawled out from under the bed and checked Sam's room. Considering that the castle itself was very durable only wood and other small items were thrown on the floor, though the wardrobe on the far side of the room had toppled over.

"Everyone all right." Sam asked, though she had a cut on her hand but nothing serious. The others didn't seem injured so they went out to look for the others. They looked outside and saw that it was still night time so it really must've only been seconds.

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy called when she saw the boys, running up and hugging them both.

"Caspian!" Susan's call was more of a gasp but was heard none the less as she soon darted forward and wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck, holding him tightly. Caspian was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around Susan's waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Needless to say (an understatement if it assures you), they were both happy to see that the other was not hurt.

Emily and Sam ran up to the Peter and Edmund as well, though they did not hug them as their sister had done. Emily thought it would be inappropriate, and Sam was still angry with Edmund about what happened with Louis.

Louis!

Before the boys could ask if the girls were okay, Sam darted to a window in the hall and looked out to see the village was in bad shape.

"Oh my god." She said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked alarmed. Then she looked outside and called the others towards the windows. They too were shocked by the destruction caused by the earthquake.

"Louis. He's still down there." Sam announced which brought someone else to Lucy's mind.

"So is Cody!" With that exclamation both girls darted down the hall in nothing but their robes and nightgowns.

"Wait for us!" Emily shouted to them, running as fast as her legs could carry them.

"Crazy girl." Edmund muttered disbelievingly. Then even more shocking, he ran after her.

Cody was coughing profusely since the fibers from wood that had been spilt from the resulting earthquake, plus from the latest experiment they were working on seemed to make the 'Inventing Room' seem like a gas chamber.

"Coireall? Fin? Where are you guys?" Cody shouted as he couldn't see anything in the dim light. He waved a hand in front of his face, trying to regain his breath and his mind from when it was blown during whatever that was. He was pretty sure it was an earthquake though it couldn't have happened at a worse time. They were so close to finishing their experiment when out of nowhere the ground starts shaking and the next thing Cody knows he's under a pile of rubble with a massive headache.

"Coireall! Fin!" Cody called again, using a firefly lamp nearby (Coireall said that it was too dangerous to use a real lamp in the lab) to see through the darkness. A few months before there was a gas leak and the explosion would have killed Coireall if he had completely entered the lab. Though it took a while to grow his eyebrows back, even now he was only ¾ of the way. With Cody's help they plugged up the leak but Coireall didn't want to take any chances.

"We're over here!" He heard Fin shout. Cody carefully waded over the debris made by fallen experiments, nothing chemical, and soon bumped into two bodies. One was an aging man with black skin with white hair that was a dark contrast to his skin and eyes. Helping him up was his daughter, a young woman with dark skin and hair like her father but teal eyes. Both had dirt smudges on their faces and hands from an earlier experiment while working with Cody.

"You guys okay?" Cody asked though coughed some of the wood fibers had gotten in his lungs.

"We're fine. A little shaken but alright." Coireall answered while Fin put his arm around her shoulders, wrapping one arm around his waist so she could support him.

"What Father neglected to mention is that he has a cut in his leg, which is why he's wobbling so much." Fin said and Cody could see that she was rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's just a scrape." Coireall tried to brush it off.

"You're bleeding. Besides, we can't stay here forever." Fin pointed out.

"Good idea. Let's go." Cody said leading the others towards the door leading to the outside. He tried to push the button on the handle (a special invention of Coireall's that went unappreciated). Cody figured that it just needed a little push so he tried again. Still it wouldn't budge. Cody set down the lamp and tried to force the door open but it refused to do so. The cause was that a rock from a nearby house that had collapsed had landed on the door, jamming it shut. Unluckily, this was their only way to the surface as it was a separate part of the house.

"Hey! Someone get us out of here! Hey!" Cody shouted, banging his fists on the door. Fin soon joined him in shouted since her father was too weak to do so. It took a while but finally someone nearby had heard shouts for help and a few others helped them move the rock jamming the door. With a final heave Cody broke the door open, falling to the ground in the process.

Cody was just getting back up when a familiar voice yelled "Cody!" before he fell back down to the ground again. Cody looked up to find Lucy was the one nearly crushing him to death in one of her famous hugs.

"Lucy? Hey, how you doing?" He asked with a blush creeping up his face. He stood up with difficulty since Lucy had refused to let go of him. He saw Sam in her nightgown looking absolutely livid about this whole thing. It was going to be a long night.

In the underbelly of the castle and village, a young man was laying face down fighting to stay conscious. He was able to make a large underground room underground just before he lost control. He had just suffered a major spasm which caused massive amounts of pain to rocket throughout his entire system, making him very weak. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he finally speaks again.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Louis said to his 'brother'. Said brother helped his 'brother' to his feet while their other 'siblings' watched on, all of them relatively the same age, physically at least.

"I wouldn't know. I'm too young to remember trivial things such as those." His brother smiled lightly at his 'big brother'.

"Bite your tongue, Emery. I'm your twin so that means we're the same age, physically. And I will not be brought down any level." Emery's twin sister said sharply, her face shadowed as one of her brothers lit a fire with his bare hands, lighting up some torches which were provided by another of his brother's.

"Nice to you as well Meira. I see you haven't grown out of your brooding nature." Louis teased, enjoying the angered look on his 'sister's' face. Both twins were wearing rather expensive clothes, which Louis guessed came from their last 'donation'.

"You know that being what we are, we aren't meant to change much. Personality or otherwise, we are in every sense of the word, unchanging." Another light voice, this time female, came out and echoed throughout the room. Louis looked at his other sister, who had brown hair that was never dry and green eyes that reflected the seaweed and moss of the sea and water. In her arms she held a large sea shell shaped bowl that held water. Some of it must've dripped since the girl's ragged knee length dress that was wet with a short, ragged apron.

"Hello Vala. Something wrong? You look a little pale." Louis asked with true concern for his baby 'sister'. He cared for all his siblings, even with all their strange personalities.

"Actually yes. I feel a bit…uncomfortable underground. Not much water, you know?" Vala complained lightly.

"Not to be a downer but I am also feeling a bit peaky. I feel as if this place is much too small. Too…insulated." Another of Louis's 'brother's' stepped forward in the light, revealing his brown hair which almost hid his light blue eyes. He wore a simple tunic and pants like Louis's, though it wasn't smudged with soot like Louis's was from working in the blacksmith's workshop.

"I'm sorry for that Cian. This was the only place where I could release. Perhaps we should move to another location." Louis suggested, only slightly annoyed that they were going to have to move again.

"No, no. I'm quite alright. There's enough air in here to satisfy me, as long as this meeting is short." Cian said.

"And I brought my own water. I will be able to stay hydrated for a while." Vala also added, not wanting to be a nuisance. Although she was never one for bonds, she couldn't bear to lose any of his 'siblings'.

"What confuses me is why we would want to change? We're more powerful than any being on the surface, human or otherwise." A cold, pompous voice boasted as she combed her lengthy dark brown hair for a countless time. Her ice blue eyes reflected how bored she was with this meeting, then again she has never shown interest in people other than herself before. Louis rolled his eyes at his younger sister, and at her expensive dress which was blue like her eyes. She probably made Emery and Meira 'donate' it to her, trying to make herself feel more like a princess than she thought herself to be.

"Can we just get to the point already? I feel suffocated in this dung hole!" a voice complained and the flames grew brighter, making the room a bit stuffier than anyone would like. Louis huffed in agitation at his youngest brother's temper. He also noticed several burn marks on his clothes, no doubt from setting so many fires. The boy

"I wouldn't be so quick to act so bratty. You caused a lot of trouble in Calormen didn't you, Aifis?" Louis snarled, focusing on his hot-headed brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aifis quickly denied but no one was fooled.

"Stop the innocent act. We all knew that it was you that started those fires in Calormen when word spread that it was a rather mysterious attack." The girl combing her hair sneered at her brother, not stopping her action.

"Shut your mouth Cerise. Or do you want to bring up that little blizzard in Archenland that you conjured up? I'm sure everyone would like to hear how the 'princess' threw a hissy fit and started to worse snow storm in over a hundred years." Aifis scoffed at his sister, taking great pleasure in seeing that she stopped her combing to glare icily at him.

"It's not like I'm the only one. What about Vala and that tsunami near the Lone Islands?" Cerise hurriedly pointed at Vala who did not appear all that shocked that her younger sister was quick to point the blame away from herself.

"I don't know why I did it. Though if we are playing the blame game perhaps Cian should explain that series of tornados in Telmar." Vala said not really wanting to point the blame but wanting attention away from her.

"What I want to understand is why Emery and Meira caused both a solar and lunar eclipse to occur in the same week. I can't imagine that those giants were at all pleased." Cian accused airily, acting as if his accusation were as simple as claiming another child stole a cookie from the jar. Soon everyone broke into an argument about who lost the most control over their element until Louis thundered "ENOUGH!" with so much force that the cavern shook and any arguments died abruptly as everyone focused onto holding onto something. Once Louis was calm again, after making sure that the others would stop their quarrelling, he began once again.

"Instead of whining like small children, perhaps you all should all focus on _why _we all suddenly lost control." Louis pointed out.

"Well Aifis loses control regularly so that's one theory down." Cerise said snidely and when it looked like Aifis was about to light the fires even brighter and hotter, Louis gave them both a pointed look which clearly meant _'Another word and I _will _bury you.' _

"The reason why we have all suddenly lost control of our powers in such a long time, in a quick burst of energy, is because Galatea has returned." Everyone was astonished by the news and soon began to fidget nervously. Cian and Aifis both began to conjure small versions of their elements; Cian conjured a small tornado while Aifis made sure to tend to a small fire. Emery and Meira talked to each others in rapid whispers. Vala began to bend the water in her bowl. Even Cerise released her cool façade and combed her hair more nervously, not caring that it might take out a few strands.

Louis understood their anxiety. He felt it too when he saw Galatea for the first time in hundreds of years. He was afraid he'd lose control and cause an earthquake even greater than the one he had caused earlier. Galatea's presence was only made worse when he saw both of _them_ as well.

"I know you are anxious, but that is not all. Galatea did not return alone." Louis took a deep breath, ready for a disaster to happen. "Sam and Cody are back as well."

No one moved. All was still. Not a single being in that cavern knew what they should have felt. More anxiety? Fear? Joy? Shame? Frankly they were all surprised that they were feeling so many emotions, considering what they were. The ones who were hit the hardest by this news were Cerise and Aifis, though the reason why will be revealed later. For the first time in centuries, both Cerise and Aifis felt guilty.

The first one to recovery their bravery and speak was Emery. "So it is happening. They've come back." Emery's words may have sounded stable, but his voice was so shaky that even his usually dark sister showed compassion and squeezed her twin's hand.

"My guess is that when Galatea returned, all of our elements reacted so violently because of our connection." Louis contested.

"But wait a minute. If we all felt it, then doesn't that mean…" Aifis for once used his head and felt like throwing up (a reaction that could not possibly happen) when he remembered the man-no, monster who started all this madness. The others soon realized what Aifis was referring to and all felt a surge of fear and resentment course through their bodies, something that did not happen often, as they had all tried to forget. However their shared curse would not allow them to do such, no matter how desperately they wished it to be.

Louis nodded gravely. "Yes. If we all felt Galatea's return, then I think-no I am sure that Arcus knows as well. And if he gets his hands on Galatea, we may as well kill ourselves right now."

**Cliffie! Or not. I think so. Anyways I hope you like this Christmas present everyone!**

**Merry/Happy Christmas/Hannakah/Kwanza and Happy New Year! **

**Bye! **


	15. Searching, Recovery & Nightmares

**Ladies and Gentleman, fanfic freaks and just fans, let me announce that it has officially been a year since I have been known on this site as **_**Noel Ardnek**_** *cheers and applause* Thank you! Thank you! And now that that's out of the way here's the next chapter! **

**PICS OF THE LOUIS AND HIS SIBS ON THIS WEBSITE:**

**http: / www . down – a – wishing – well – fanfic . webs . com /**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC'S and the plot. **

**Enjoy! : )**

**Searching, Recovery & Nightmares **

It took almost three days for the people and Narnians of the castle and village to recover from the earthquake. No one was killed, but that along with the fact that this was perhaps the first earthquake (or event like it) in Narnian history, made that night a minor blessing in disguise. While repairs to property and homes had yet to begin, volunteers and concerned parties had done a complete and successful search and rescue of everyone and anyone trapped underneath the rubble. Remember that no one died, that doesn't mean that no one was seriously injured. Luckily all those that were missing were found. Well, except for one.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy named Louis around?" Sam asked almost as frantically as she did on the first day of searching. When the men she asked shook their heads she moved on. Soon she had asked half the village before she was forced to take a break, the intensity of it all scaring her. What if he was hit by the rubble? What if he was trapped somewhere and was calling for help right now? What if he was de-no! Sam refused to let that happen. She wouldn't lose him like she lost her mom. She wouldn't someone she cared about be the victim ever again.

Sam sat down and buried her head in her hands, not looking up since she was familiar with the sounds of the restless villagers, caring for the injured and clearing the debris. Suddenly she heard a disturbance in some of the regular activities, and she figured it out when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Edmund." She said fatigued. The three days and two nights had not been kind to her.

Edmund sighed, clearly unhappy. He saw the bags under her eyes and her unkempt hair, clear signs that she had not slept since she realized Louis was missing. Edmund was not upset at Sam, though her behavior did warrant some of that, but let's just say that Louis was definitely not earning any favors from the Just king. What was so special about his boy that it caused Sam, a girl Edmund realized to want to constantly seem strong, to come close to collapsing? More importantly to himself, why did he care so much?

The truth was he did know. He was jealous. Though for romantic reasons or not he was still unsure. All he knew was that ever since _Louis _came into the picture Sam has been spending a lot of time with him and less time with Edmund. He began to feel like something was missing whenever Sam wasn't there. It felt like he was losing a friend.

Caspian was wrong though. Edmund didn't solely base his suspicions against Louis because of his relationship with Sam. He was always (or at least tried to always) be a fair judge of character, and something about Louis mystified him to no end. He still didn't feel as if Louis was planning anything sinister, but there were instances when he would act strangely that would make Edmund doubtful. One such instance was when he spotted Sam and Louis walking in the courtyard when one of the workers in a nearby construction was pinned down by a beam. Immediately his fellow workers tried to lift the beam off of him but it wouldn't budge. And just as Edmund was about to call more guards (or even offer himself) to help, Louis pulled a Hercules act and single-handedly lifted to beam, saving the worker. Louis became a hero in the eyes of the workers and anyone else in that courtyard, except Edmund. While his actions were heroic, they seemed near impossible to Edmund. How could it be possible that a teenage boy was able to lift a beam thrice his weight while at least five fully grown men couldn't? Normally Edmund didn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but this was beyond strange.

Back to the present, Edmund said "You need to rest."

"No I don't. I have to keep looking for Louis." Sam said quickly getting up before almost falling back down. Edmund caught her by the arms and set her down on the ground, looking quite peeved.

"See? You haven't slept in three days and you can barely stand." Edmund snapped, his patience running thin. This girl is absolutely infuriating!

"I'm fine." Sam shot back roughly pulling her arm out of Edmund's grasp once she was on her feet.

"No, you're not." Edmund said more gently. He decided that taking the aggressive approach wouldn't work, so changing tactics couldn't hurt.

The effect was just as he hoped. Sam, seeing that he wanted to be civil, decided that the best way to act (especially since Louis was gone) was to proceed the same way.

"Look, I'm sorrrr…I'm s—s—s-" It really was a struggle for Sam to say it but she felt she needed to. She tried to remember the last time she said those two words to somebody and meant it, and she honestly couldn't.

Edmund smirked at her attempts, and decided to have a little fun. "You're what Sam?" He said crouching down and leaning in for her response. She didn't look at him, knowing that if she did she would stop and punch him in the face. Taking another breath she trailed off "I'm…"

"Yes…" Edmund trailed off also, greatly enjoying this.

"I'm sorry." Sam said through gritted teeth and tight lips.

"What?" Edmund goaded.

"I'm sorry okay?" She shouted, nearly taking out his hearing and catching the attention of puzzled passersby's.

"Now was that so hard?" Edmund joked.

"Yeah it really was." She confessed and he made a face, making Sam laugh. He smiled, pleased that he was able to make her smile. After seeing her nearly tear the village apart looking for _Louis_, Edmund was glad that _he _was able to make her happy.

Out of nowhere there someone started calling them. "King Edmund! Lady Sam!" They looked around for whoever it was that was calling them. They searched over heads but couldn't find the source of the noise until something hit their legs. Looking down they spotted a white rabbit rubbing his head, most likely caused by her overexcited collision.

"Liro?" Sam asked, piecing the voice and the rabbit together as one in the same. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"A friend of mine is trapped under some rubble. You must help her!" Liro begged and with a curt nod he led Edmund and Sam to his friend. Soon they came upon what looked like a patch of fur that had a patch of fur stuck between two rocks near a cave. And it was shouting very loudly.

"Liro! You daft wad of fur! How long does it take to get a couple of humans to wedge me out? I'm not getting any younger!" as they approached the patch they saw that it was actually a female wolverine with the dirtiest, most untamable fur either have ever seen.

"Charming." Sam said in no mood to be patient, though received a nudge from both Edmund and Liro when they saw the look of anger on the she-wolverine's face.

"Well you aren't exactly the prettiest flower in the garden are you?" The wolverine spat back, giving Sam a look of distaste. Sam narrowed her eyes at the rude little creature. She could feel her face heat up with anger.

Raising an eyebrow Sam snapped back "I look gross? Well isn't that the munchkin calling the midget short?" Edmund suppressed a smile, and then became serious when he saw the enraged expression on the she-wolverine's face.

"Aïca, control that temper of yours!" a new voice sounded shouted in a high voice. Everyone looked around, Edmund and Sam drawing their swords just in case the voice was hostile. Aïca laughed at them.

"Scared humans?" she asked mockingly. Then she cried out in pain by some invisible force, causing the other to turn towards her. "Dear Aslan! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh don't be so sensitive. It was merely a nip." That same high voice chided lightly from Aïca.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, trying to find where the voice was coming from. That's when she saw it. On top of Aïca's head was a black widow spider. Sam wasn't afraid. Unlike other girls growing up she actually liked spiders. And wouldn't let the other kids stomp them when one was found in class, and set them free.

"My name is Wickerweave, milady." Sam could've sworn that she saw a smile on the spider's face.

"Will everyone just shut up and help me? I feel like a Minotaur is sitting on my tail!" Seeing that she really was in trouble Edmund and Sam put their swords away and a few minutes later freed Aïca.

"About time! Humans! Pfft! First the boy kicks me out of my own home and now-"

"Wait. What boy?" Edmund questioned her as Wickerweave padded lightly on Aïca's tail, trying to bring back circulation.

"I don't know. Just before that ruddy disaster happened, some boy came barreling in, groaning like he was dying, and then pushed me out of my home. But before I could go back in the ground started shaking and so was I!" Aïca fumed and Sam's face grew pale. If it really was Louis then she was going to have make sure he was okay. Sam dove into the cave and began her search when Wickerweave spoke "Oh he wasn't that bad. He just looked a little pale, that's all."

"Bah! Who cares? He invaded our home and threw us out. If he so much as looks at me the wrong way then I'll-"

"He's not here." Sam announced, stepping out of the cave more dejected than before. Edmund grimaced, seeing that she was starting to lose it a little. If they didn't find Louis soon then Sam was going to become worse than she was now. Just when they were going to discuss if what Aïca really was Louis, there was a crunch.

"Who's there?" Edmund called out, getting no response in return. He and Sam pulled out there swords once again, Liro hiding behind Aïca who was hissing loudly. They waited with baited breath, ready to strike when the source of that noise came out in the open. Sam gasped, almost crying at the sight.

"Louis?" Sam's voice shook and Edmund looked at her concerned. Louis looked relatively unscathed, other than the fact that he was even paler than usual (almost to the point of looking ghost like). Sam dropped her sword and ran over to him, crushing him in a hug then releasing him slightly when he almost toppled over.

"Thank god." Sam sobbed out, all of her exhaustion and unease coming back at her with a vengeance. With almost three days of no sleep and nearly no time for eating she was, in short, an emotional wreck. Louis's arms wrapped around her as he whispered consoling words in her ear, feeling terrible that he had hurt her again. Edmund picked up Sam's sword after sheathing his own, looking away from the scene in front of him. This did not go unnoticed by the three animals next to him, two of which gave concerned looks. The third however, just wished that they would just leave her the hell alone. 

Work on recovering from the earthquake in the palace was going more quickly than in the village, though that wasn't saying much. Reconstruction was already under way for repairing any damage done to the castle itself. The problem was to get any of its residents to sleep.

Since the earthquake was the first in Narnian history (even the world's history), it was not hard to imagine that everyone was shaken. Even the Old Kings and Queens were a bit unsettled, though they were only a bit since they still retained memories of such an event happening in their own lifetimes. The only ones who recovered near completion were the New Yorkers. Sam, as you know, was with Edmund, Louis and the three talking beasts.

Emily was helping with the reconstruction of the castle and helped Susan in conducting the servants and workers reconstruct the building. Though Emily's main focus was to be the mental support to those who were still in shock. She started mainly with physical injuries (she always wanted a career in medicine) and then went onto mental stability.

The male monarchs were stuck in meetings with other lords about the cause of this, though they quickly assured them that it was just an earthquake, which they then had to explain what an earthquake was. Some of the others lords suggested that the earthquake may be like those other strange occurrences in the other lands, like the fires in Calormen or the solar and lunar eclipses in Ettinsmoor. While their majesties were skeptical, they all secretly thought that it was a possibility. On that day Edmund was excused from the meetings, thus allowing him to search for Sam, while the other two were finalizing the last 'political assumptions' so that they could focus on the stability of not only the castle but the village as well as the surrounding forests.

Lastly there was Cody. Cody wanted to help, he truly did. However when the experiment he was working on with Coireall and his daughter had broken during the earthquake, or The Great Quake as the locals named it, it had fallen on one of the beams (luckily not one that was vitally needed) and broke the wood splinters.

Unfortunately for Cody he was standing the closest to the wood fiber and chemical contaminated and the farthest away from the air, so now he was having trouble to breathe. Some of it was due in part that when Cody was supposed to regain his breath Lucy crushed some air out of his lungs when hugging him. Lucy felt immensely sorry after the healer told her this. Cody had been taken to a healer immediately after he had nearly collapsed from lack of oxygen. She had tried to give him some of her cordial but he had politely refused again. She then grew angry, demanding to know why he never wanted to accept her cordial or her help in general. He said that it was complicated, and she then stormed out after telling him that she would only speak to him once he decided to tell her the truth.

The healer's prescription was that he should get plenty of bed rest and that he should refrain from doing any activities which would overexert his lungs. Cody protested a lot, since he wanted to help the effort (also he hated to look weak, a trait he shared with his cousin), but since she couldn't offer her cordial Lucy has appointed herself as Cody's nurse. She made sure that he stayed in bed and that he ate. She also watched him like a hawk, just daring him to try and sneak out to help. Admirable as he need to help the people was, Lucy refused to let him hurt himself. Also she hoped that she would get some answers out of Cody about why he wouldn't accept her help.

Cody started coughing vigorously, causing Lucy to bring water to his chapped lips. His weakened lungs weakened him as well so his complexion was paler and sicklier. After draining the glass dry, Cody thanked Lucy for her help.

"It's nothing." She said shyly. She then patted his shoulder. "Get some rest. I'll bring up some food soon."

"Really, you don't have to-"

"Don't start. Rest." Lucy ordered sternly. Cody rolled his eyes but did as he was told, feeling exhaustion creep up on him. Lucy smiled warmly one more time before gently shutting the door behind her.

Seconds after Cody's eyes closed, he began to dream.

_A six year old Cody covered his head with a pillow when he heard his baby sister starting to cry. Again. She hadn't stopped crying since his mom and Gabe brought her to his home. He was staying with his mom this time, though right now, no matter how much he might've regretted it, he _really _wished he was with his dad right now._

"_Make her stop!" Cody screamed when Rosie, his 4 week old sister, continued to wail. Cody heard slow, sleepy footsteps walk past his room to Rosie's. Soon he heard his mother's voice sing Rosie 'Hush Little Baby'. Cody pouted a little. Ever since Rosie came his mom didn't sing to him anymore. But he didn't hate her. He was just mad that _his _mommy didn't sing to him anymore. _

_Then he heard more footsteps and his mom stopped singing. He heard Gabe whisper something to his mom, then he heard her laugh. Cody then decided to see what was so funny. Cody grabbed his toy soldier, Frank, and went to go into Rosie's room. He stopped when he heard Gabe and his mom talking. _

"_Don't you think we should tell him? I mean, he has a right to know about-" Gabe was cut off by his mom shushing him._

"_He's only six. He won't take it well." His mom said, almost desperate to end the conversation. _

"_Well when are you planning on telling him? When he's 10? 12? 15? Never?"_

"_I think that last one sounds reasonable."_

"_Kim, you know I care about Cody just as much as you do, probably more than his own father. But don't you think that it will be worse if he finds out from someone else will be even worse?"_

"_Don't you think I know that? But if he does then everything will fall apart. He-He'll hate me." Cody heard his mom sob a little then heard Gabe comfort her, then the closing of a door. _

_While Cody began to wonder what they were talking about, he heard some fussing from Rosie's room. Then he fell into big brother mode. Walking out of his room quietly so that neither his mom or Gabe would know he was awake, Cody opened the door to the Rosie's room, aka the nursery, then shut the door behind him. _

_He looked around, grimacing at how Gabe painted the room bright pink. He secretly liked how his dad painted Rosie's nursery at his house in New York lavender. At least then Cody didn't feel like he would throw up. Plus at Gabe's house the room had a few soft chairs and scattered toys. At his dad's house Rosie's nursery was filled with toys and stuffed animals with warm happy faces, instead of fake smiles. Though Cody knew that his dad did have some help from Maria, he still liked it. _

_Making his way to Rosie's crib, he looked inside to see his sister fussing, causing her rocking crib to move slightly. Her saw her blue eyes, the same color as his mom's, tear up while her dark hair was messy. Not wanting to hear her wailing again, Cody began to lightly sing while gently rocking her crib._

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
Big brother's gonna buy you a mockingbird. _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing  
Big brother's gonna buy you a diamond rin._

_And if that diamond ring turns  
Big brother's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke  
Big brother's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that cart and bull fall down  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

_Rosie had fallen asleep before Cody finished the job. Cody smiled proudly and bent forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you little sis."_

"_But don't you love me anymore?" a new voice interrupted Cody's dream memory. Cody morphed back in his teenage self, looking down at a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was braided into pigtails held by yellow ribbons. She wore a pink jumper with a dotted white shirt with puffy sleeves. Her blue eyes looked hurt as her pink lips pouted, she looked close to tears. Though Cody had no idea why, he felt like he needed to console her like he did with Rosie. _

"_Hey there. Don't cry. What's your name?" Cody asked gently as he kneeled down in front of her. _

"_He doesn't remember us!" another voice accused. Cody looked behind him and saw a boy with longish brown hair and brown eyes staring at him in anger as he held dream-Rosie in his arms. The scary thing was that the boy looked exactly like Cody did when he was six. _

"_I-I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Cody asked, feeling like he was walking on eggshells. He had no idea who these kids were but he sensed that if he didn't figure it out soon then things would get pretty nasty._

"_You really don't know us Cody?" The little girl asked with tears glistening in her eyes._

"_It's because of her! He loves her more than us!" The boy accused, glaring at Rosie, then making a motion that Cody knew to be a move to throw her. _

"_Whoa whoa whoa! Easy kid. Why you don't you just give me the baby? Okay?" Cody tried to calm the boy but he shook his head. The boy then threw Rosie up in the air. Cody dived and caught her in her arms. But when he looked down at Rosie to check if she was okay he saw that Rosie's face was chalk white and her eyes were closed. Just when he was about to call for help, Rosie's face deteriorated along with the rest of her body. It was like she was decaying but instead of a corpse she exploded into a cluster of leeches which wormed their way under his shirt. _

_Cody tore open his shirt and saw that the leeches had already started to attach to his chest, painfully sucking his blood out of his body. That's when he started screaming._

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" In the waking world Peter, who had just exited a meeting and coincidently met up with Lucy who was on the way to Cody's room with some soup, suddenly heard horrible screams. They were Cody's. Wasting no time Peter drew his sword and raced with Lucy who drew her dagger, which she always kept on her person, to Cody's room where the screaming progressed.

"Get them off me! Get them off me!" Cody continued screaming. Arriving at his door Peter kicked the door down and searched for attackers. He only found Cody who was literally clawing at his chest, his nails digging at the skin of his chest and drawing some blood. "Get them off me!" Cody screamed with his eyes shut. "Get them off me!"

Sheathing his sword quickly, Peter ran to Cody and tried to restrain his hands.

"Cody! Cody wake up!" Peter shouted, trying to wake him but to no avail.

"Get them off me!" Cody still screamed.

"Cody wake up! Please wake up!" Lucy screamed, slapping his cheek lightly. Though this seemed to be enough and his eyes snapped open. His breathing was spasmodic. Sweat was glistening on his forehead and the self inflicted wounds continued to bleed, though not severely. He coughed from breathing too quickly and nearly choked on air.

It took a while for Peter and Lucy to calm Cody down. Even when they did he was still in shock.

"Cody, what were you dreaming about? What was scaring you?" Peter asked, shocked to see such a violent reaction from him. Though he has seen it before, in Edmund.

"I…I don't know." He wished he knew. He wished he understood. More than anything he wished that he knew who those kids were. Was he supposed to know?

Apparently, someone thought so too.

**Happy New Year my lovelies!**

**Review rule is still up. **

**Bye! **


	16. Confessions & Divorces

**Whoa! 75 reviews so far! You guys are awesome! I wonder if we can get to a nice round number…like 100…**

**Here's the first chapter of 2011!**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot and OC's. That's it.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Confessions & Divorces**

"Do you want to tell me what that was?" Peter asked with his arms crossed over his chest. He was staring straight at Cody who was just about to leave the infirmary. After his nightmare he was taken to the infirmary after he again refused Lucy's cordial, no matter how much she tried to dissuade him. Luckily Peter convinced Lucy to help Susan and Emily with reconstruction before she could force the fireflower juice down Cody's throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cody quickly dismissed, heading for the door before Peter stepped in his way. "Could you please move?"

"Not until you tell me what that nightmare was about."

"Like I said before, it was just a regular nightmare."

"A 'regular nightmare' wouldn't have you screaming in your sleep, or clawing at your chest enough to bleed. I don't want to have to do this but I will chain you to that wall unless you tell me what that was about." Peter threatened and Cody saw he was dead serious. He knew that a guy as big as Peter would not be easy to take down by himself, especially without a weapon. So there was only one thing left to do: got out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Well I'm sorry Peter, but you can't chain me to that wall unless you catch me first!" Cody shouted the last words before making a break for the door. Peter tried to grab but Cody, being shorter but faster than Peter, was able to duck under his arm and wrench the door open with surprising speed.

Seeing that he was making an escape Peter shouted "Lucy now!" Barely a foot out the door and Cody had already tripped over something. Or to be more accurate someone. Groaning Cody set himself on his back to find that Lucy was just retracting her leg from a position that was most certainly what tripped him.

"Whoops." Lucy said smiling slyly. Peter came out and nodded to Lucy in a fashion that said _'Good job.'_

"Traitors." Cody muttered before letting his head fall back on the floor in defeat.

Several minutes later it was revealed that Lucy tripped Cody. Peter knew that if he was as stubborn as his cousin then Cody would try to make a run for it, that's where Lucy came in. He only told Cody that he sent her out, he never fully elaborated on what she was doing. Cody only assumed that she went to help with reconstruction.

"Alright, you got me. Now what?" Cody asked bitterly, deliberately looking away from the royal siblings. Sitting on a chair in Peter's room he couldn't see much but he was sure that they were standing with possibly stern expressions on their faces.

"We only want to help. Keeping all of this isn't going to help." Lucy said sternly yet gently. She truly wanted to help Cody, both as a friend and something else.

Once again Cody tried to deny it. "I already told you that it was nothing. It was just a-"

"-bad dream? Cody, we've all had bad dreams, not dreams so terrifying that they cause of self-injury while unconscious." Peter said sternly with no gentleness in his voice, making him seem like a father and big brother. A fact that Cody was not appreciating at the moment.

Cody thought. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of there Scott free. He knew they realized that something was wrong ever since he had that dream. It hadn't even been a day and already so much had happened outside of his own screwed up life. Yesterday Sam had finally found Louis and had gotten some sleep. He was glad that she had finally taken care of herself; she was so freaked that he thought he was going to have to tie her to the bed so she wouldn't leave. Even Emily considered it; and both were worried for two reasons. As much as they loved Sam and loved to see her so happy, they just felt something odd whenever Louis was near. A sort of discomfort you couldn't place so you couldn't judge but couldn't forget. Also they saw Sam get attached to a guy before, that damn Aaron Larson.

When Sam was a freshman there was a senior that she really liked. His name was Aaron Larson, a.k.a the most popular guy in school. He wasn't the smartest person alive, but not entirely stupid. He mostly got by on his looks, charm, and saying two words: 'savings bonds'. Aside from this, it was no secret that he was a player; man-whore Cody liked to use. And that dirty son of a b**** took advantage of Sam then told everyone about it.

Cody had only seen Sam cry that much once and that was when her mom died. She wouldn't eat for days and stayed locked in her room (they got inside with the help of their cousin Robbie, who had just been put on parole) and it was Emily who convinced to at least eat a pear.

Needless to say every male member of both the Madigan and Shay family wanted to kill Larson, the Madigan's especially. Sam was the first girl born to the Madigan's in 14 generations, making her both a blessing and a disappointment, but more of that later. His own father threatened the school that if they didn't stop the constant bullying, he would have his lawyer sue them for allowing harassment and (since Aaron was 18 at the time) sex with a minor. Oh yes, Jacob Shay could be ruthless when he wanted to.

And then there was Steven Madigan. His dad told Sam's as soon as he found out. Cody had never seen anyone so red faced. He actually came back from Afghanistan (with some help from his former squad captain). Sam was scared that he would be angry and her, and hate her for being so stupid (in her opinion). He was disappointed in Sam's lack of judgment, but he wasn't angry. In fact, he looked like he was going to cry himself as he held Sam. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that he wanted to use everything he learned in the military to waste that jackass, but (to most of their disappointments) Cody's dad convinced him to see reason.

Afterwards Steven stayed with Sam for more than half a year before going back. Sam once told Cody (though she would most certainly deny it) that those months were some of the happiest she had had in years.

Back to the issue at hand, after a long while Cody said "I honestly don't know."

"Cody-" Lucy protested, thinking he was trying to avoid the issue, but he cut her off.

"Please let me finish." Cody said beseechingly. The siblings looked at each other before nodding. "You might want to sit down. This could take a while." They looked unsure but did as he said.

It was certainly going to feel like 'a while'.

"From what I can remember, my dream started with a memory. It was one of when I was six and my baby sister woke me up crying." Cody started but Lucy interrupted.

"I didn't know you had a sister." She said, feeling put out that he neglected to mention his own sister.

"Please hold all questions until the end Ms. Pevensie." Cody told her, as if he was a tour guide explaining something to a couple of tourists. Except he didn't want to give this tour at all. Giving a small but adorable (in Cody's opinion) pout, she nodded.

"Anyways, I heard my mom go in and try to calm her down but it didn't work. So then Gabe went in and together they helped get her to sleep."

"You call your own father by his first name?" This time it was Peter who interrupted. This was what Cody had been dreading. He may as well get it over with.

"Gabe isn't my dad's name." Cody said and the siblings' eyes widened with recognition and minor shock, though the word 'minor' is used for lack of a better word. They hadn't noticed until now but Cody had neglected to mention anything about his own family and what his home life was like, namely because he knew if he did then this would happen.

"Yeah, it's not something I like to talk about. But since you guys are so insistent then we'll just have to get it over with." Suddenly they both felt like they were treading in waters too deep for their liking. "Gabe is my step dad. My parents have been divorced ever since I was six, and before Rosie-my little sister-was born. Mom met Gabe a little after the divorce and has been married ever since. Dear old dad, on the other hand, has been remarried. Three times going on four." Only the dimmest person alive could've missed the contempt in Cody's voice when he spoke of his father. This worried the siblings but they didn't stop him. "Long story short, the normal part of the dream ended when I got Rosie to sleep. That's when it got really crazy."

"In my dream, I heard a voice ask 'But don't you love me anymore?'. I turned and saw a little girl." Cody rubbed his temple, cursing the fact that the memory of that part of the dream were slipping away.

Seeing this, Peter decided to coax the memories out of him. "Cody, I can see that you're having trouble remembering so I'm going to help. Just do what I say. Now, can you tell me who your first kiss was?"

"What?" Cody and Lucy asked, confused and angry (on Lucy's part) that he would ask such a question.

"It'll help entice the memories out if you are relaxed first. Go on." Peter said, urging Cody to go on.

Closing his eyes he smiled a little. "Veronica Stanton. She was a friend from school."

"What did she look like?" Peter asked.

"Blond hair, green eyes. A nice smile." Cody said, smiling at the memory of his old friend. He didn't see Lucy scowl, an expression that shouldn't have appeared on her innocent looking face.

"What did the girl in your dream look like?" Peter asked, veering back into the task at hand.

Cody's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Blond hair, blue eyes. Looked about…four, five years old."

"What do you remember most about Veronica?" Peter asked.

Cody hesitated. "Um, she always loved to read. She was kind of a know-it-all but she was okay."

"What was the girl in your dream doing?"

"She was crying. Or at least looked like she was about to. She kept staring at me like, like I should remember her but I didn't. I still don't. She looked so sad that I wanted to help her but then…"

"Then what?"

"Another voice came. I turned and it was a little boy. He was older than the girl, probably six."

"What did he look like?"

"Like…like me when I was six. It was so weird, like looking into a mirror that showed you a tiny version of yourself. Except he was angry."

"Why was he angry?"

"I-I don't know." Cody became a little more distressed and Peter saw this, quickly changing tactics.

"Cody, remember Veronica. How old were you when you first kissed?"

"It was summer. We were going into 6th grade. I was so nervous when she asked if she could kiss me." He said with a wry smile, again not seeing Lucy's scowl deepen.

"Why was the boy angry?" Peter asked again.

"He-He said I didn't remember. He blamed me for something. He was holding something." Cody's arms unconsciously went up in a position that looked like he was holding something. Then he remembered. "He was holding Rosie. The look he gave her…he absolutely hated her. He blamed her too, said that I loved her more than them." Cody's face, with his eyes still closed, looked more distressed then before. "He's going to something. He's going to throw her. I try to stop him but-" Suddenly all the chilling and positively frightening moments in his dream coming back all at once. The boy throwing Rosie, him catching her, her exploding into leeches. Cody's eyes snapped open and his hands went to his chest, where he could still feel the fiery burns of the scratch marks from clawing his own skin.

Lucy's scowl immediately disappeared as she touched his shoulder. He flinched so she retracted it before placing it on his arm again. "We should stop. It's too soon." Everyone agreed, and Peter gave Cody a firm pat on the arm before leaving. Even though it was his room, he thought that Cody needed some time. Besides, he had a horse 'lesson' with Emily that he was determined not to let her miss. Lucy was about to go out as well before Cody stopped her. When she asked what he nervously looked to the floor.

"Would it be okay if I had a drop of your cordial?" He asked without looking at her. If he had he would have seen her face light up and a genuine smile break out. Agreeing, both verbally and not, she took out the cordial which was always tucked at her side in some pocket or another, and uncorked it. She instructed Cody to open his mouth. Doing so, he tasted the sweet flavor of the fireflower juice and mentally hit himself for not agreeing earlier. Soon he felt incredibly relieved, as if all the worry he had built up inside of him disappear immediately. He thanked Lucy and was about to walk away but then remembered that he had to do something first.

"You know, Lucy, even though Veronica was my first kiss, I don't really think about her that way. At least not anymore. I know you probably don't really care but…I just wanted to let you know." Cody said awkwardly. Lucy was shocked on the outside but squealing with delight on the inside. Cody turned to leave but then let his instincts take over, taking giant steps towards Lucy before kissing her cheek. Pulling back he saw the look of shock, but not disgust or anger, on her face so he took that as a good sign.

"Well bye." He said before quickly exiting.

Five seconds later, Lucy took a pillow and let out muffled squeals into it.

**Sorry it's short but hoped you liked it.**

**Reviews are needed and loved by me.**

**Bye! **


	17. Iron, Horses & Dragons

**Hey there! An idea just came to mind. I have always wanted to see my fanfics come alive, outside my brain and on the computer. So I was wondering if anyone out there would be willing to make a vid of this fanfic, since I'm completely stupid when it comes to those things. Even if you only know someone who could I'd really appreciate it. **

**Also a lot of readers/reviewers have asked me about the ages. So just to elaborate:**

**Peter-19  
Caspian-19  
Susan-18  
Emily-18  
Edmund-16  
Sam-15 (turning 16 soon *wink, wink*)  
Cody-15  
Lucy-15**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot and OC's**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Iron, Horses & Dragons**

"You're leaving?" Sam asked Louis while dropping by to visit him at _Old Bearnard's Irons_, the biggest blacksmith and ironworks shop for miles. This was also where Louis worked, seeing as he seemed very comfortable with hard labor and steamy environments. The said pair was outside one Louis's break.

"I have to. The old man's got a high paying customer from Archenland who needs knew swords and he's ask me, Caiside and Fearghal to deliver them." Louis said pretending to wipe the imaginary sweat from his forehead with a rag. Truth be told he was unlike any worker that Bearnard had ever seen. He seemed to not even be bothered by enjoy the harsh conditions that came with being a blacksmith. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. That's why he gave him such an important assignment. He was considering Louis for an apprenticeship even though he was only with him for a little while, but he had proven himself. It had been almost a two months since the earthquake and thanks to the dedication of everyone there the village, castle and everywhere else relatively were back to normal. The blacksmith's had been a big help because thanks to the New Yorkers suggestion of using iron as a skeleton for the houses most in general, it was already helping with repairs greatly. Granted that reaching the standards of their times was a bit unrealistic, but so far they had been making some head way.

"But three months? It can't possibly take that long to deliver some weapons." Sam said then looked at the look of discomfort on his face, like he had been withholding something. Which he had. "It's not just a delivery is it?"

Louis sighed. "The old man wants me to talk to a friend he had over there. Said something about making his shop grander by spreading it to other countries, and he specifically said not to take no for an answer. But that 'friend' is said to be a tough nut to crack. At best, I'll be back in 3 months."

"Yikes. Looks like our relationship is going long distance." Sam said a little dismayed. She knew that chances, however good they may have been for them, of them staying in a relationship were now slimmer because almost all long distance relationships ended the relationship. Period.

Seeing the look of sadness wash over her face, he tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, don't go all soft. It won't be so bad. And if this job goes well, the money I'll get will be huge! And then I can take you anywhere you want."

"Like a vacation." Sam said her mind on innocent intent. Louis had something less than innocent (but by no means perverse) on his mind but just smiled.

"Exactly. Plus I can bring something back for you. Didn't you say that you always wanted to travel?"

"Yeah I guess." She said, smiling at the idea. Traveling around the world _was_ always a dream of hers.

"Then once I come back, I promise to take you anywhere you want. And besides, I'll be back before you know it."

"You promise?" she said with hopeful eyes that he swam in. He almost couldn't keep that secret from her.

With a quick kiss on the lips he said "I promise."

.

.

.

"Whatever happens, do not, under any circumstances, let me escape."

Peter rolled his eyes at Emily's antics. "Emily, you are just about to mount a horse. Not incarcerating you."

"No, but I am determined to mount that horse _today_." Emily said completely determined to get over her fear. It's been almost three months since she and Peter had started her 'overcoming-irrational-fear-of-horses' lesson. She had yet to mount Nikita but had successfully been able to touch her without flinching…much.

"Emily, I told you before, you can't rush into these things. You need to be absolutely sure." Peter said, honestly worried for Emily. He saw that she was still scared but didn't know if she was truly ready.

"Peter, I honestly think that if I don't do this now I may not get the nerve later. Now if you're not going to help me in this matter then please step back." Emily said feeling a little annoyed that Peter had that little faith in her. True she was still nervous but she wanted to overcome it now and become less of a nuisance to Peter. He had been so patient for so long and yet she had acted like a scared child. She felt like they needed to end this.

Taking it step by step, Emily walked closer to Nikita until she was standing right next to her. Slowly, with her heart drumming in her ears, she placed a hand on Nikita's mane and began timidly stroking it. She nearly lost it when the horse gave a low and content whinny, but she refused to give up when she was so close. Narnia was beginning to give her a sense of courage in her, breaking her out of her shell with such a force that she herself was scared. However this also brought on a feeling of excitement and daring that overcame that bubble of doubt in her chest.

Taking more brave and assured steps, not seeing Peter come closer to catch her in case of…well anything, she put her foot in the mount. Seeing that Nikita had not moved, Emily placed her hands on the saddle edges and counted.

"One…two…three!" she whispered fiercely, jumping off her grounded foot and throwing her leg around the other side of the horse. She gave a squeak when she felt like she was going to fall but she felt something grab her gently but firmly around the waist. Peter, seeing that she was losing her balance, quote-on-quote "came to the rescue" and steadied Emily. Both felt a bit flustered at this sudden contact. They had retained a platonic friendship over the months she had been at Cair Paravel and they were quite satisfied with it. Emily was far too shy for her own good and Peter far too chivalrous. When it comes down to a guessing game, if they ever feel something even vaguely romantic towards each other, neither would be able to make the first move. At least not on their own.

After five seconds on the horse, Emily starting laughing. Madly in fact. "I-I ca-can't believe that I'm-I'm-"

"On a horse? Congratulations Emily." Peter said with a smile on his face. He guessed that the insane laughter was coming from the high of accomplishment that must have been coming from overcoming her fear. "You're brilliant Emily." He added softly, without thinking.

Emily stopped laughing and stared curiously at Peter, her head titled to the side like a curious dog. "What was that?" It was accusing, it was a simple question…with a very complicated answer. But then it wouldn't be interesting if it wasn't.

Thinking quickly, not sure why he had said it himself, he falsely corrected "I said_ that_ was brilliant. You overcoming your fear I mean."

An awkward silence fell over the two, the joy from Emily's triumph slightly dampened by the alien feeling of disappointment that came from Peter's correction. Rationally knowing that she shouldn't feel this way did not stop the combination of teenage hormones and the gnawing sensation of secret feelings blooming make the minimal blow any easier.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the castle, something was watching with earnest.

Far away from the castle and other creatures, a beast unknown by any other was watching.

"_There she is! Over there! I see her!" _One beast said, as even with the great distance between themselves and the castle he could see great distances.

"_Are you sure? We have to be sure if it's sure."_ The other beast said, foolishly leaning over to see if she was there, though he was not nearly as gifted in sight as her brother.

"_Of course I know it's her. Do you not see her pale hair? Her blue eyes? And here I thought you were only a mute!" _

"_Just like you can't hear her melodious voice with that odd accent! Oh, how I wish to see her." The female mused, feeling a certain fondness._

"_Quiet you two!" a third voice ordered, immediately silencing the chatter between the two. Turning to his left he 'looked' at his brother. "Are the other two there as well?"_

_Looking long and hard, the 'seeing' male scanned over the surrounding area. Seeing the other girl he said "I see the other female. But I don't-wait! There he is!" he said, noticing the boy walking past a window with one of the Queens. _

"_Excellent. You remember the plan." Then the slept, waiting for the next day to come._

.

.

.

And come it did. No one knew it would happen, but that day would become the first sign that the world was in danger from creatures and monsters that it had never experienced before.

Everyone was coincidentally in the courtyard, for their own reasons, though it could not have been more perfect for the beast waiting to strike. It waited high in the skies, above the clouds that hid even the sun on that day, perfect for a stealth mission such as this. Though they would have to surrender their cover as soon as they put the plan into action, it would be worth it if they were able to get even just one of them. Especially _her_.

The men, excluding Edmund who was currently speaking with Sam about her lessons and Cody who was forced to talk to the girls about the upcoming Winter Ball, were talking to a few guards who reported seeing some disturbances from the north. But before they could elaborate, all in the courtyard became silent as a sudden whooshing noise boomed above. Looking up, they thought it was just far off thunder until without warning, a three headed dragon shot down from the sky straight towards them. This dragon, even from so far, looked blended in with the grey clouds and its scales with a metallic grey.

"Weapons!" Caspian ordered, everyone drawing their weapons and poised to defend themselves from this fierce looking dragon. Anyone else just ran inside away from the danger and out of the way.

The dragon bombed down at such a high velocity all were sure that it would crash into the ground. But just 50 feet from the ground it reared up and spread its wings evenly, causing a slower descent but certainly not a none-damaging one. The impact of the landing cause the ground underneath its feet the suppress back into the ground with a deafening smack, also uprooting some of the ground and causing cracks the sent soldiers flying.

The two side heads looked around for the targets and once they were spotted they told the middle head who gave the silent order. The left head was looking straight at Cody and Emily, while the right head was staring intently at Sam. Susan and Lucy were both silently forming a perimeter in front of the previous pair, while Edmund was stepping in front of Sam. Seeing the dragon's red tinted hazel eyes, a flash sparked in all of their minds.

_They saw this same dragon chained up and weakened behind the bars. Coming closer it roared in rage and desperation, crying out for freedom._

Suddenly the dragon made a grab for them but was reciprocated by an order from Caspian to fire at will. Doing so every archer, including Emily, shot a volley of arrows at the dragon who barely even flinched as the arrows, sharpened to the point of certain lethality, bounced off of the beast like rubber toys.

No one could believe that dragon hide was the strong. The dragon, seeing their shock, used the distraction to their advantage and used their tail to whip the soldiers away. Only a third of them were quick enough to duck, while the others were sent flying and some even knocked unconscious. Death was not the dragon's goal, only capturing the target(s).

The confusion was washed away as the remaining warrior's (including their majesties and the New Yorkers) battle senses kicked in and they prepared themselves. The dragon soon fought and attacked any comer, disposing of most of the guard. The others were fairing well, at least until the left head spotted Emily having trouble preparing another arrow. Without warning his claw shot out and seized Emily by the waist. Emily was forced the drop her weapons, using her hands to try and wriggle herself out of the dragon's tightening grasp.

"Let go of her!" Peter roared, seeing rage. How dare this beast harm his friend? But how could he proceed? If he went forward, it might literally squeeze her to death, or worse. But if he didn't do anything they might take off with her and do Aslan knows what.

"He said let go!" Cody said, taking a knife on the ground and with expertise even he didn't know he had, threw the knife straight at the middle dragon's eye, not knowing the attempt wouldn't have affected it in the slightest. The right head dragon acted quickly and swallowed the knife. Then the dragon gave another whip of its tail, aiming to disarm their remaining targets. Having seen this trick before the others ducked again and were going to continue the stand-off until it unexpectedly barreled towards Sam. Knocking Edmund aside like he was a rag doll, it clutched Sam in its other claw. Sam screamed in protest, trying to draw blood with the sword still in her hand but it proved useless.

"Sam!" Edmund shouted, fearing greatly at the sight of Sam in the beast's clutches.

Using its only remaining limb the dragon's tail whipped out and seized Cody by the waist, pulling him forward with such force that he thought he heard a bone pop.

"No!" Lucy screamed, trying to save him but it was too late. The dragon had already propelled itself forward in the sky and was taking off.

The last thing anyone heard before they were out of sight was Cody calling "Lucy!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I've had this idea in my head for a while and figured that this would be a good spot to stop it. Also it's pretty late and I have to go to bed.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Bye! **


	18. Mountains, Witches & Scary Possibilities

**Oh shiznitt! Five reviews on the first day? You guys are fast! And only 13 reviews away from sweet #100! **

**Now I do have a legitimate excuse for updating so late. Finals are next week so I need to do a MASSIVE study over the three day weekend. Wish me luck! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, which is awesome! **

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Mountains, Witches & Scary Possibilities**

Almost every child dreams of one day doing the impossible, or at least something akin to it. Swimming in the deepest parts of the ocean without the need of air and being loved are only a few of the many that cross the minds of innocent children. The most common and perhaps most beloved is the dream of flying; to go where only birds (or even dragons) reached. It is almost every child's dream.

That it is said to say the same could not be said for the New Yorkers.

"Let us go you overgrown salamander!" Sam screamed for what seemed like the 50th time since the dragon had kidnapped them. Emily had been able to note in the confusion before they were covered by the clouds that the dragon seemed to be heading north, though she couldn't be sure. For all she knew they could have been heading to Calormen or Aslan knows where.

"Either he can't hear you or he can't understand! Either way, I don't think I want to be dropped at this moment!" Emily shouted over the roar of the winds as the dragon flew at top speeds through the clouds. Looking down was a mistake, since there seemed to (exaggeratingly) be a 100 feet between themselves and the ground.

"Speak for your-se-elf!" Cody shouted, unnoticed by the others as he had been trapped by the dragon's snakelike tail coiling around him. Also unnoticed by the others was the green tinge creeping up on his face. Being trapped by the tail meant that he was being jostled around like a ragdoll, with the numb effects that came with that title. "I don't know if I should throw-oh up or throw-oh down!" His words came out in waves as he continued to be jostled.

"_Do they ever shut up!" _a deep masculine voice suddenly echoed in their head's. Foolishly they looked around, not believing for a moment that it was their captor who "spoke".

"Who said tha-at?" Cody questioned, feeling more nauseous by the minute.

"_See! Maybe we should just drop him now so that he shuts up." _The same voice said again, and Cody felt the tail loosening just the slightest bit. He screamed in protest, gripping the tail while everyone heard the deep voice chuckle darkly inside their heads.

"_No! Don't drop him! He's just a boy!" _a light female voice shouted at the masculine one. Emily was the only one to notice that the left and right heads of the dragon locked eyes for a few seconds, broke off, and then started again. However more importantly she noticed that the middle head was staring right at her, and its eyes…they were a misty color, and even though it was staring at her it didn't seem to focus _directly_ at her. That's when she realized that the middle head was blind.

"Guys look! There's something up ahead!" Sam shouted, pointing to a shadow in the distance that was covered by clouds. They all felt a pressure in their chests which must've meant that they were pretty high up. Suddenly they felt the dragon swoop down; flying through the thick mist like it was nothing. The middle head seemed to be leading since it was staring straight ahead of them, shifting its head ever so slightly as if to give the other heads a sort of "turn signal".

Sooner than they would have thought, they came face to face with a mountain and several caves engraved in the face. Though hidden in the fog no one would ever be able to find it. This mountain had the potential to be the perfect hiding spot for refugees who (if by some chance) even made it there. It would also provide an excellent prison if need be. Guess which one it was?

The dragon landed inside one of the largest caves there, just big enough for it to fit inside. There was also what looked to be a jail cell, which was opened by a near-giant of a man and was quickly occupied by the three humans. The "giant" man locked the doors, giving them a sympathetic smile before waddling off to tell his Mistress of their "guests" arrival. This man vaguely reminded Emily of Hagrid, though no one in this world would have any idea who or what a Hagrid was.

Sam was the first to regain her bearings and gripped the bars of the cell. "Hey! You better let us go or I'll smash my way out!" The man looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, gave a gruff scoff, then turned to the dragon and said "Yep, she's certainly got a mouth on 'er. Just like she said."

"What are you talking about? Why did you bring us here?" Cody asked as he too came up to the bars and looked straight at the man, Emily soon joining him. The man shook his head and left a lamp for them, soon waddling off towards the dragon that took him in its claws and flew off.

Thirty minutes later Sam was still trying to break the lock on the door with a rock she found on the ground nearby. The others watched from their spots on the ground, almost annoyed by their friend's pointless attempts. The only thing it was accomplishing was that the clanging noise was adding to their already massive headaches.

"Sam." Emily pleaded wearily.

"Stop." Cody said with annoyance.

"I can't!" Sam said with another pound, feeling fatigue in her arms. "I hate being locked up!"

"We all do, but you've been at it for half an hour. Give it a rest." Cody tried to dissuade her but she wouldn't stop. However after another five tries she threw the rock down in frustration slumped on the ground exhausted.

"Why did that thing bring us here?" Sam asked though did not assume an answer anytime soon. During the ride, she had some sense that it was happy they got all _three _of them. Why? She had no idea. All she knew was that there was something odd about this dragon. And she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

After a long while, Cody plucked up the courage to ask "Do you think the others are looking for us?" They had all certainly hoped so. They had become friends with their majesties and had all come to genuinely like them all, even Sam in all her stubbornness.

"I'm sure they are." Emily said, always thinking positively for the other's sake. "Plus, their royalty after all. I'm sure that they'll try their hardest to help us. I just know it." She said this with the utmost faith, truly believing that _someone_ would come and find them.

"But what if they don't? What if they don't find us before that dragon eats us?" Sam said, always "the realist" of the group; though she and Cody constantly argued about whether she was being realistic or just pessimistic.

"I don't think it wants to eat us." Cody put in, earning a look from Sam.

"How can you be so sure?" She inquired.

"He means that if they wanted to eat us, we would be dead by now." Emily answered gloomily. Suddenly, one by one all of them felt a sharp, painful bite on their ankles. Before they could even form a sentence, their vision became blurry and their minds fuzzy. Next thing they knew, they were sleeping in a cell.

.

.

.

"You did what?" A woman asked in anger and disappointment, but mostly anger. She had an almost ageless beauty to her. Hair like a raven's feather and eyes bluer than the Circassian Sea, something that had made her quite the beauty in her younger years. While her skin did not retain that same tightness as it did in her younger days, anyone could tell that she had a splendor that never truly faded.

"We did wha' you told us. We brough' 'em back 'ere." The man said while the dragon stayed outside the cave, waiting outside for further direction. Do not make the assumption that this dragon was tame. The three head just unanimously decided that it was better to follow their "Mistress" and have a place to sleep and eat rather than go off on their own and live in uncertainty and fear.

"No, I told you to see if they were at the castle. Not kidnap them and throw them in the cells like criminals!" The woman said truly angry and disappointed, but also worried. If she could say anything from what she had seen and heard, the royals of Narnia were not going to rest until they got them back. But that was fine with her. She just needed a little time to the message through to the kids.

"Well it's wasn't like we could 'ave brough' 'em 'ere with "polite conversation", was it?" the half-giant defended, almost disappointed in himself for not living up to his Mistress's wishes. She gave him and his friends' food and shelter and asked only for this one thing. She was kind to him and this was how he repaid her?

The woman, seeing his sadness, let her motherly instincts take over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Even though he towered over her the feelings between the two was still like a mother and a child.

"It's alright Dirgah. It can't be helped now. No matter how you got them here, you got them here. Now I can take care of what's left. Rest now, you both have done well." She said, sending a smile towards Dirgah and the three headed dragon. She was about to take her cloak but Dirgah quickly acted and placed it around her shoulders. Giving him a thankful smile, she walked towards the dragon.

"Srea," she turned to the left head who nodded in respect. She turned to the right head "Htoum," which nodded more gently. Finally she turned to the middle head and placed a hand on its snout, knowing he would not hurt her. "Seye." The middle head nodded and gave a low growl, but it was one of understanding. She straightened up and lifted the hood of her cloak over her head.

"I think it's time to visit the children now. Don't you agree?"

.

.

.

While everything was going on in the mountains, the castle was in disarray. Again.

"We have every defense possible both in and outside of the castle. How could we have not seen this coming?" Edmund half shouted as he paced madly around the throne room. In the room were their majesties and a select few who were either generals or those who had witnessed the attack and had been able to stay conscious.

Word had spread quickly about the kidnappings and everyone was scared. Rumors had speculated as to what was happening to the three unfortunate New Yorkers. Some had said that perhaps they had been taken to be eaten by the creature, or to feed its babies. Others had speculated that the dragon had a master, who was either a cannibal, or he wanted to use the girls for 'pleasurable company', and the boy was collateral damage. The latter two statements enraged their royal friends the most.

"I'm not sure there was any way that we could have prepared for a dragon attack considering that there hasn't been one in Narnia for thousands of years." Susan stated, always the level headed one of the group.

"It came out of nowhere. I didn't see it coming." Lucy said, head in her hands as she dejectedly stared off into space.

Seeing her distraught, Peter went into big brother mode and placed a hand on her shoulder. "None of us did Lu." He tried to sound comforting, but he knew that some of his own distress leaked out into his own voice. How could it not when Emily-his friends had been kidnapped right in front of his eyes. He had never felt so helpless before. And being a king of Narnia that was an all too unpleasant feeling.

"It won't do us any good if we dwell on what _has _happened." Caspian said, also acting as the voice of reason in Edmund and Peter's stead. Normally all three were able to keep their heads. Which they were. It's just that two of them were just a little wobbly at that moment. "What we need to do _now_ is try to find them. _Then_ we can worry about what happened." He turned to three soldiers who had been witness there and had been able to avoid a stay at the infirmary. "Did any of you notice which direction the dragon came from?"

One of them, a faun with a bandage around his arm, took a step forward. "No Your Majesty. The beast came out of nowhere."

Edmund gave a rather unkingly grunt, which was reciprocated by a look from Peter. Neither brother was in any mood to have their patience tested.

Caspian continued "Well did any of you happen to see which direction it left in?"

Another one, a human with a bandage on his leg and walking with a limp, stepped forward as well. "I thought I saw the beast heading north, Your Majesty."

This new information greatly interested everyone there. Peter then turned to Trumpkin, a dwarf who had become Lord Regent after Caspian had been made king. "Trumpkin, what is north of this castle?"

"It's mountains mostly. To be more accurate there's Ettinsmoor and-" Trumpkin cut himself off.

"The Witch's old castle." It was Edmund who spoke, and anyone who knew of his experience with the Witch flinched ever so slightly. That's when the horror of that statement hit them.

"You don't think that she's somehow gotten to them, do you?" Lucy asked, feeling her legs numbing painfully with fear.

"It's a possibility. When we first met them they were being attacked by some of her followers." Edmund added, however grudgingly since at the moment he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"But she never associated with dragons before." Susan pointed out. This situation was becoming more serious, and dreadful, by the minute.

"There's always a first time for anything." Edmund said, knowing the he would never underestimate her again. "And what about the other two who escaped? They could have easily called for reinforcements."

"Yes but how can you tame a dragon? We may not know much about them but it's fairly clear that they can become extremely volatile when if angered. Who would take that risk?" Caspian added.

Everyone was inconclusive on what they should do. They didn't know whether to head north towards the Witch's old grounds or to search the surrounding area. Neither, however, would have done any good since the Witch had no part in _this _kidnapping. That wasn't to say that she wouldn't become a problem later.

And while this was going on, the three Americans were undergoing a very peculiar and frightening dream.

**And scene! Again, I apologize for the cliffhanger and the lateness. My explanation is above if you didn't notice.**

**Review rule is still up. (Though the update might be late because of finals next week.)**

**Bye! **


	19. Courtney, Cells & Flashes

**Disclaimer: I own my plot and OC's only.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Courtney, Cells & Flashes **

Do you ever get that feeling when you know you're dreaming but can't seem to do anything to wake yourself up? How about when you don't even realize it's a dream and only find it strange when you wake up? Also what about that sensation when you finally wake up and you feel numbness in your legs, sweat clinging to your skin and the horrible feeling like you can't breathe?

These were only some of the things that were happening to the New Yorkers, who were stuck in a nightmare they could not name. As before, they each had an individual dream. Only this time, they were all connected in some way.

Once again, we shall start with Cody, as his is little less terrifying and more informative and what was lost.

"…_Cody…" a small voice called to him. He felt like he was asleep, but since you can't be twice asleep in a dream… _

"…_Cody…" the voice echoed gently as he felt someone try to shake him awake. "…wake up. You've got see this…" Finally he opened his brown eyes and rubbed them. He felt something cold beneath him and sleepily noticed that it was…snow? Why was he dreaming about winter? _

"_About time you woke up, sleepyhead." the voice said. Blinking his eyes open he saw that it was the same little girl from his last dream. Images from that dream hit him full force and he backed away fearfully. Well wasn't that a picture. A 15-year-old boy scared of a 5-year-old girl with pigtails._

_When he stumbled back she gave a confused frown. "Now what are you doing that for? Come on I want to show you something." She said grabbing his hand and started to drag him into some woods which he had now noticed. The trees looked like they were deep in hibernation but looks didn't make it so. The trees felt almost…alive._

_Just then Cody noticed that the boy from before wasn't there, something he was _almost _relieved for considering what had happened last time. However he felt a small pang in his heart that the little boy wasn't there; he felt like he belonged to be by his side. _

"_Um, where's the other kid?" Cody asked as the little girl continued opt pull him through the trees. When he asked her that she stopped and looked up at him with hurt eyes, making him feel worse though he had no idea why. He didn't even know her name but he still felt brotherly instincts well up inside of him, wanting to shower this little girl with affection and protect her no matter what._

"_You really don't remember us, do you?" she asked with tears welling up in her blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, Cody instantly thought that those eyes looked just like his mom's, along with her blond hair, but had an waviness that was like his dad's. Who was this girl?_

_Kneeling down, feeling the snow seep through his clothes, he squeezed the girl's hand. "I'm sorry that I don't. But maybe you could help me remember." He said gently patting her hair down from where a few strands stuck out. She rubbed the tears away with her sleeve and nodded. _

"_I didn't want Kyle to come. He's was really mean to you. Besides, he didn't want to come either. He's with the others now." The girl said as they continued to walk through the woods hand-in-hand. _

"_Others?" he asked but she didn't answer. She knew a lot more than he did, and that disturbed him to no end. He still didn't even know her name. So his next question was "What's your name?"_

_She looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes that would make anyone and smiled showing pearly white teeth. "Courtney." _

_This information spiked something in Cody's mind he ignored it, only feeling more relaxed that at least he knew her name. _

"_So Courtney, what was it that you wanted to show me?" he asked but she didn't answer. She just stopped and pointed ahead of them with her free hand. Cody looked forward and his eyes widened._

_Ahead of them were four children, the same ones he had a daydream about during his first day in Narnia. The oldest was a girl with __brown hair and blue eyes and looked to be about 7 or 8, wearing a blue jackets with a white shirt, jeans and sneakers. She also had an arm cast on her left arm but held her head high. Walking a couple of steps behind her were three children. Two of them were boys who looked to be identical twins around the age of 6. One boy was wearing blue overalls, a blue jumper and a blue baseball cap on his head, and half tied sneakers (with blue laces). The other twin was wearing an unbuttoned shirt jacket with a red shirt, wearing green cargo pants and tennis shoes. He was holding the hand of a little girl…who was Courtney! She had the same blond hair in braided into pigtails by yellow ribbons, with a pink jumper dress with polka-dots and a white shirt with puffy sleeves. She was also wearing white tights and little pink uggs. The other boy, possibly Kyle, and Courtney he had already established were either delusions in his mind or some type of ghosts. What struck him this time was that the other two looked exactly like mini versions of him and Sam. They were all looking around in awe, while the oldest girl (little Sam) looked very smug at the moment. _

_"See? Told you it was real." Mini Sam said smugly. The others were still in awe._

_"It's so pretty!" 'Courtney' said in wonder while still holding onto to the other little boys hand. He remembered that Kyle wore the overalls, so it must have been 'him' that Courtney was clinging on to. _

_"It's so cold!" Kyle complained, rubbing his arms for friction. Cody then noticed that everyone had a jacket except for him._

_"Quit griping!" Mini Sam snapped irritated. _Yep, that's Sam all right,_ Cody thought. "I told you to bring a jacket but you wouldn't so here you are." Kyle just frowned and stared angrily at the back of Mini Sam's head, but either she didn't notice or she just didn't care, but Mini Sam just continued leading the others deep into the woods. Every so often Sam would look at the trees and would either continue straight on or take a turn. It was like someone was giving her directions._

"_Sam?" Mini Cody, or Mini Me as Cody called him, asked a little timidly. Cody remembered that he used to be afraid of Sam but grew out of it when he was six._

"_Yeah?" Sam said, a bit annoyed that her train of thought was broken._

"_How long until we meet your friends?" He asked. _Friends?_, Cody thought. _What friends? And where were they?

"_Hey Courtney? Where exactly are they?" Cody asked her._

_She didn't look up but answered "Narnia." _

_This statement shocked Cody a bit, but then he recollected himself. "But this is just a dream, right? It's just…a dream?" _

_This time Courtney looked up with a sorrowful shake of her blond head. "No, it isn't. We all came to Narnia. A long time ago." _

_Cody couldn't even begin to hide the shock on his face. He knew that he had never gone to Narnia before this time. And he was certain that he didn't know these kids. But then why did he keep having these dreams. They were recurring but changing every time, like they were telling a story. And if they were then what part did these two play?_

_What was happening to him?_

Inside their cell Cody had a confused expression on his face, much like the ones of the girl's faces, however their dreams were a little more disturbing still, but no less confusing. Again, let us continue on with Sam. Shall we?

_It was cold. Sam looked down at her feet and noticed that she was wearing any shoes. She also noticed that her hands were tied in front of her and that she was in a tiny cage. _Who fixed my arm?_, Sam thought. The floor was covered in dirt and the walls were made of rock so she guessed that she was underground and in a cell. _

_She looked over and saw a mini version of Cody (with the same clothes he wore in Cody's dream mind you) and he was still asleep in the next cell. Granted it wasn't entirely peaceful but at least he wasn't awake like she was. She noticed that he was tied up too, and his shoes were missing._

_She was trying to look for a way out when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Fearfully she pressed her back into the corner and waited, eyes wide in the dim light. She heard whispering up ahead._

_"What are they like, Sirius?" A little boy's voice asked. The footsteps came closer._

"_Well the boy seems to like to cry. A lot." A voice answered, one that this Sam recognized. There was a paused before he continued. "Alright, alright. He's not _that_ much of a crybaby. At least, not as much as his sister._" _There was a resounding smack, followed by another two and was afterwards followed by a groan of pain. "Ouch! Gang up on me why don't you?"_

"_You said there was a girl too. What's she like?" Another voice asked, this time it was a girl. _

_There was a pause before the same voice answered "She's um, she wear shoes. M-Most of time. And s-she has hair and other things." Sam's face scrunched in confusion as suddenly the two previous voices started giggling. Not madly like most children but the point was clear._

"_It seems to be that Sirius holds affection for a certain girl." the boy teased in an airy voice. _

"_Don't call me that!" The boy, obviously Sirius though Sam knew it (and didn't know whether to be scared or angry) barked at the other two, but was careful to be quiet about it. He was the first to come in and Sam saw that he was still covered in dirt, a lot more than the others but at least it wasn't as much as before. Not that she cared. _

_Sam heard the others coming closer and closer until they were right in front of her. She saw another girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress that was a little big for her (she knew her too), but there were two that she didn't recognize. One was a girl a little older than her with green eyes and pretty (but wet) brown hair. She was wearing a dress with an apron and was holding a bucket, filled with water Sam guessed. The other boy was the same age as the other girl with brown hair that swept over his blue eyes; he was wearing a thin white shirt with trousers a little darker than his shirt, both were completely clean; almost to the point of it looking bleached. _

_Then Sam remembered why she was so angry. So she started talking. Okay, more like shouting._

_"Our parents are going to come looking for us! And you'll be in big trouble if you don't let us go!" Sam took one brave step towards the cell door but still remained in the corner. Then Louis stepped forward and all that bravery was lost in a moment of fear. Could you expect anything less?_

_"Please don't hurt me." She said imploringly. Then she looked at Sirius "Louis", and then she turned to the blond girl "Emily, you're supposed to be our friends. If you let us go then we won't tell. Promise."_

_Louis and Emily just looked sadly at her, regretting having ever bringing her and her cousin this far._

_Then Louis leaned in on the bars and whispered "Listen, they want to call you Esther. And they want to call him," he nodded his head towards the still sleeping Cody, who was now muttering in his sleep "Altair."_

_Sam gave him a scared and confused look. "But those aren't our names."_

_"Well you better not say that in front of them Miss." The boy said._

_"Cian's right. Mother can have a really nasty temper. Remember what she did to Meira when refused to eat the porridge she made?" The other girl asked. Emily (the blond one) just kept staring sadly at her. She looked like a person who wanted to cry but couldn't._

_"Shh! I hear something!" Louis said, tearing his eyes away from Sam. No one heard anything but Louis looked alarmed. He then said in a scared tone "They're coming!" As quietly he could he punched the ground and a earthen door opened out of nowhere and the younger girl and boy ran in without a second thought. Emily stayed behind with Louis at the doorway._

_"_Whatever you do, just play along with them. DO NOT give them a reason to hurt you._" Emily could not speak with her voice. But over years she had developed a unique skill in which only children (or at something akin to that title) could hear her. Her father and mother had ever heard her "speak", and she preferred to keep it that way. _

_With one last look she darted off in the darkened tunnel with Louis right on her heels. He too gave Sam one last sorrowful look before closing the door and ultimately hiding the entrance._

_"Before she even had time to register what was happening she heard footsteps and excited whispers outside the cells, soon revealing a man and woman, both had faces and bodies aged by time and their tests of sanity. They had smiles plastered on their faces that even Sam knew were fake._

_"See Lara? I told you they were fine. Stayed in their rooms like good little children." The man said to the woman. This dude is crazy, Sam thought._

_"Oh, Arcus, she's beautiful!" The woman crooned as she took a key from around her neck and unlocked the door, allowing them access to Sam. Sam squeezed herself further into the corner as they came closer. The man kneeled down on one side of her while the woman kneeled on the other. She stroked Sam's hair. _

_Quickly she said "I want to go home." Then said even more desperately "I want my mommy."_

_This statement didn't seem to bother either adult in the slightest. In fact, they thought it funny enough to laugh lightly about it._

_"But you are home Esther. And _I'm_ your Mommy now." _

_Sam's face twisted into one of fear and anger, not in that particular order. _

By the time Sam had her dream the witch, the dragon and Dirgah had arrived at the cells only to find all three children unconscious. Her motherly instincts once again rearing its head, she rushed over and all but blasted the door open. However even though Cody was closest, she went directly to Sam and held her in her arms.

"Sam? Sammie wake up." She gently and lovingly brushed some hair out of Sam's face, then lightly shook her. "Sam, sweetheart what happened to you?" The witch felt genuine concern for the children, especially Sam. But that will be revealed written another time.

Then Dirgah noticed something about Emily's ankle. "Milady, look at the bite on this one!" He said in alarm. The witch wanted to inspect, so very gently she laid Sam on the ground, gave a longing look in her face before rushing over to inspect.

There her face paled then turned red with anger. On Emily's ankle (and from what she deduced most likely the other's) was a big, red spider bite. Now normally many would think that this was nothing to worry about. However that particular spider bite was unique because it went around in an almost perfect circle, which the witch recognized immediately.

"Dirgah." She suddenly commanded.

"Yes, milady?" He answered straightening up.

"Watch over the children until I return." She said bringing up her cloak before heading towards the dragon.

"Where are ya goin?" He asked loudly as she walked farther.

She turned to him with a grim look on het face. "I'm going to have a nice little chat with a friend of mine. And it is not going to be pretty."

While Dirgah stared after her as she was again carried by the dragon, Emily was having her dream.

To be honest, this author has no idea how to describe Emily's dream as anything but…odd. The author doubts that it could even count as a dream. It was more like flashes. Let's elaborate.

_ A small blond "girl" crawled her way out of a glowing pool, wet and naked and she started taking her first steps._

_The small blond "girl", now in a blue dress too big, was bowing her head before a woman with cold blue eyes like her emotionless ones and pale blond hair held by a crown made of ice. The woman had a viscous wolf by her side as she was seated on her ice thrown in her ice palace. _

"_She's…disgusting."_

_The girl was carrying some clothes unfit for her "brother" and started a fire. After it was big enough, she threw the clothes in. The clothes of a little boy. _

_Her father was petting her hair fondly, telling her how wonderfully she did in bringing the boy 'home'. Truthfully she didn't do much. The boy seemed to have held a fancy for her. Not anymore. _

_Walking into the wood looking for a way to go to "the other world" as Father wanted, she something up ahead. There was a well sunken into the ground that she had almost forgotten. Something was trying to get through the stone covering, so she pushed it out of the way. A small head popped out and looked at her with big blue eyes. _

_Time sped up at that point, a second later the girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Sam. Call me Samantha, and I'll kick your butt."_

_Then, like a tape on fast forward, bits of memories flashed before her eyes. There were too many going too fast. She could barely get a girl, seeing only the most horrible images were able to get a spot at the front. Children crying, men sobbing, bodies bloodied, souls destroyed, lives taken._

In the real world, Emily was beginning to run a high fever, greatly worrying Dirgah who noticed her muttering in her sleep, asking him to stop.

"Oh sweet Aslan, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

**There! Be happy! I got this in the night before the final day of finals! Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated. Sorry if some of the things are not the best quality. **

**Oh, forgot to mention this before, but "Dirgah" is "Hagrid" spelled backwards, which is what he was based on.**

**Bye! **


	20. Bugs, Stories & Opposites

**Thank you "My Silver Guardian" for being my 100****th**** reviewer! WE made it! *throws mad party***

***Calming down* Now onto the chapter! **

**Just to let you know this was really difficult to make. I don't know why but it just was. Ugh! This is probably not my best work. **

**Disclaimer: I own my plot and OC's. Plus myself as the cruel person for making you wait so long for my previous update. Though I think I did well on finals.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Bugs, Stories & Opposites**

"How dare you?" The witch's voice shook with rage as she stared the King of Spiders in the eye. All eight of them.

Currently standing in a thicket of forest that rested at the base of the mountains, the witch was visiting her "old friend" about what he had done. Now standing up to the King of Spiders was not an easy task. He was easily her height and had beady eyes and the ugliest hair one every inch of his skin, except of course his eyes. And fangs. The dragon opted for staying outside the "meeting circle", as the spiders didn't trust the dragon and vice versa.

"I was tired of waiting. You take far too many risks Sara." The spider said in a grave, aged voice, just showing how ancient he was.

"Is it such a risk for me to want to speak with them before exposing them to everything first. It's bad enough that they've been forced to come back here. Now knowing that we have to make them relive everything…" Sara the witch said shaking her head at the inhumanity of it.

"You are letting your emotions make you biased." the spider said.

"And you're letting your cold blood rush through your veins." Sara bit back, the spider hissing at her in response. He would never attack her, but that didn't mean that they didn't quarrel.

"You may be in my good graces, but do not think that I am some soft weakling." The spider said, inches away from her face but she didn't back down. "Never forget Sara."

Counting to ten in her head, she calmly said "Look, I don't like fighting with you Greagoir, but I hardly appreciate it that you would send one of your followers to attack my daughter and her friends. It was a Mroyem, wasn't it?"

"Very perceptive. And while my intention was not to offend you, I grew impatient. My children and I wish for answers. And I believe your _pet_ wished for them just as much." Greagoir referred with distain towards the dragon, who was just close enough to hear, so that it could deliver a growl of resentment.

"Srae, Seye and Htuom are my guests and are to be treated as such. Besides they have just as much a right to get answers as you do. You're not the only one who's been affected from Arcus's experiments."

"Do not speak his name!" Greagoir hissed, though only Sara could discern the fear from the massive loathing dripping from his voice. Sara noticed that his children, smaller spiders of all shapes, species, and colors, were slowly crowding around them. Though Sara felt no fear, as she had done this on many an occasion.

Greagoir continued "For over a thousand years, ever since those accursed demons, your child and that boy finally stopped that devil, all who had suffered at _his_ hands have been forced to live on and remember all that was done on us. For over a thousand years we have been forced to watch the world go on while we remain unchanged. For over a thousand years we have had to remain cold and indifferent to all, for the pain of watching any who became too close wither and die was far too great. The only comfort we had to ourselves was that one day three humans would come and deliver us our salvation, our revenge."

"You don't know that it's them-" Sara tried to interceded but Greagoir cut her off with a hiss.

"And now that we are so close to that end, I _refuse_ to let you snatch that chance of satisfaction from me."

"Don't you mean us?" a new voice said and a bone chilling sound of multiple legs soon followed. All the spiders parted like the Red Sea to make way for another one of Arcus's 'failures', making sure to close all their all but to keep their faces neutral.

"Hello Calvagh." Sara said in an emotionless tone with a matching face. She especially had to be careful around this monstrosity, knowing the tricks it plays. Calvagh was a gargantuan millipede with a deformed human face at the front. Its legs were razor sharp and highly intimidating, with an iron hard shell covering his soft, slimy inside with a terrible sheen. The deformed human face at the front had dark rings under his eyes, a pale face white as snow and features that looked like the face had been melted halfway.

"Hello Sara. I haven't seen your lovely face in this area for quite some time." Calvagh slithered around her while hanging himself from a tree, lowering the tips of his front legs close enough to loom in front of Sara while remaining a safe distance from her. "Living in those mountains has made you paler. I don't like it."

"To be fair it really isn't for you to decide what I do or where I live." Sara said keeping up her mask. If she showed even the slightest flicker of emotion, whether it was fear or disgust, he would steal her face.

Calvagh ignored Sara's subtle warning and continued stalking around the small area while circling around Sara.

"As much as I enjoy making a fool out of Greagoir, you know as well as we all do that those three humans fit the description of the prophecy perfectly. And such a fascinating story goes with it." Calvagh said in a wiry, echoed voice that seemed to float in the air. "It goes something like this…

_Made of Charnian blood and an innocent's soul  
Her birth will end eight in a death toll.  
Elements will be bestowed eight ways divided  
In a palace of darkness, by two evils presided._

Two Sons of Adam, and Two Daughters of Eve  
Will lose one of each, the survivor's to grieve.  
But escape to a world, with castles touching the sky  
Is where the three's escape will lie.

"Yes we've already established that old prophecy. Thank god that it wasn't actually for the Golden Age royals. But is there a point in there?" Sara asked, containing her annoyance towards the ugly millipede.

"You tell me. Only those descended directly from the Mother Witch Lisirra can enter the Cave of Prophecy. Your mother, remember? She was quite a naughty witch, even for her kind from what I hear of her 'golden years'."

"My mother repented for her sins by giving up her powers. But we're digressing. How do we know for sure that Sam, Cody and Emily are the three children of the prophecy?"

A deliberating silence followed as Sara's words floated over them. Then Greagoir spoke for the first time since Calvagh came. "Take your child to the cave, but reveal yourself only until after you explain the prophecy. That way, she can relay the message to the others and we can let them take care of the rest."

Inwardly, Sara protested to the idea because she didn't want to bring her daughter into this situation anymore than she already was. But seeing as she had no choice she would have to follow his instructions.

"Alright. I'll go, but can I bring one of your spiders back with me? I can imagine that none of them are having pleasant dreams." Sara requested and Greagoir nodded in agreement. Soon Sara and the dragon were off to find the children and bring Sam to the cave.

However as soon as Sara was out of earshot Calvagh said "That wasn't the only spider you sent, was it?"

"Perceptive as ever I see. No, I also sent one spider to the castle, and another back to Sara's mountain. I suspect that it should be there by now."

"Which one was it then?"

"You'll see."

.

.

In the cave, unknown to Dirgah, Emily was the only one who was bitten again. Only this time the spider had a twin with the same mission at the castle.

.

.

It was getting dark. The royals had sent a search party to the area of the Witch's old palace grounds but for some reason they didn't hold much hope for finding their friends there. Truly her followers looked good for the kidnapping but there were pieces in it that made them question it. None more so than Peter.

They were all forced to go to bed, but none wanted to do so. Except Peter who felt fatigued all day, and not just mentally but physically exhausted as well. Approximately an hour before going to bed, when he reached for some papers in his office he felt a sharp pain on his hand. Drawing back he saw a sharp thin line and thought it merely a paper cut, but he was wrong. It was indeed a spider bite, but because of the odd species of it the bite would not look like it.

So by the time he had to go to sleep, he was passed out before his head hit the pillows. Though this sleep was anything but peaceful.

_He heard someone crying. That was the first thing King Peter heard but he could barely find the strength to open them, like someone had stitched the lids together. It took some effort, but he was finally able to open them, only to be met with pure white. He was surrounded by nothing but a shapeless, formless white mass. There was not a living thing besides himself anywhere near him. The crying had stopped just as suddenly as it came and the buzzing noise of the silence filled his ears. _

_At least until he heard someone say his name._

"…_Peter…?" the voice echoed a bit. He knew that voice._

"_Emily?" Peter's voice also carried out as the space seemed to go on forever. _

"…_Peter…is that really you…?" Emily's voice echoed again, but Peter could not see any sign of her._

"_Yes it's me! Emily what's going on?"_

"…_I don't know…but I can't move…" The fear in Emily's voice struck a chord in Peter's heart. _

"_Emily, can you tell me where you are?"_

"…_North…I know we went north…and…and mountains…we're in the mountains somewhere but I don't…" Emily's voice cut off._

"_Emily? You did a good job. Just stay strong. I'll tell the others as soon as I can." Peter said but his vision was changing slowly. It seemed like colors were moving all over in odd ways, like they couldn't decide what shape to take. _

_Then he found himself in a dark place, a severe contrast to the endless white he experienced moments ago. It seemed that the principle of an endless looming space remained with this dimension. As opposed to the light that held no shadows, this darkness held not even the slightest glimpse of light. _

_He thought it would be just like that white expanse, no signs of life whatsoever. However when he saw a small figure a few feet away from him, he was more than happy to walk towards it. Soon he came face-to-face with a small girl around the age of ten with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress that was a little too big for her. She looked despondent, and he wasn't sure if she knew he was there._

_Until she "spoke". _

"_All my fault…it's all my fault…I did it…not them…should have been me…not them…not…" Peter heard a voice but the girl's lips didn't move. What was even stranger was that even though he heard it he couldn't identify it. It had no accent, no specific octave, nothing that could identify the sound whatsoever. It was like a whisper on the wind, you had no idea what it was or where it came from._

_Kneeling down in front of her, Peter asked "Are you okay?" Though he didn't realize that was redundant since this was most likely all a dream. _

_She didn't answer, only continuing her 'mutterings'. "…it's my fault…all them…dead…my fault…"_

_Peter was shocked by this, not knowing what she was talking about. If this wasn't just a dream the situation could be a lot worse than he thought._

"_Who is dead?" Peter asked again. Receiving no answer, the girl just looked up at him with dead eyes. Peter felt like she was living proof that you didn't have to be a corpse to be dead. There was nothing alive in those eyes. They merely looked right at him. _

_Suddenly she put her hand on his face and his eyes widened as the flashes passed. At first he didn't know what he was seeing, but it looked like they were children. If this was what she wanted him to see then he would have to pay attention._

_Now because Peter will only be able to understand half of this since circumstances will involve some modern things, this will be told as omniscient. _

_The very first was a girl, around the age of 12, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing clothes that no one had seen since the 1980's. Following her, as if in comparison, was the image of the girl Peter was talking about. _

_The next was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing clothes somewhat likes to girls but for boy's. In comparison was a boy roughly around the age of ten with blackish hair and dark eyes that were oddly familiar to Peter._

_Next were two boys, obviously twins, with green eyes and dirty blond hair. Both wore clothes form the early 1990's, and were compared with a boy and girl with dark hair but different eyes._

_The next two were a boy and girl, both blond with greenish eyes with a dark undertone, and wearing close from the mid-1990's. They were compared with different looking children, a boy and girl. The boy had curly dark hair and blue eyes while the girl had wavy mahogany hair and sea-green eyes._

_The final two were a little girl with blond hair in pigtails and a boy with brown hair and eyes. These two, as we've already established, were Courtney and Kyle. They were paired up with a boy with fiery red hair and green eyes and a girl with long brown hair and ice blue eyes. _

For reasons unknown Peter was awaken from his dream and was panting heavily in his bed. Looking around his room confirmed that he was out of that dream world. Right when he felt most comfortable, the first girl he saw appeared as an apparition and said

"Help us." then disappeared.

**Yes, you can hate me now. I hate me right now. But please be gentle. My brain hasn't been right since finals.**

**Bye! **


	21. Fake Mothers, A Cave, & A Familiar Face

**I updated on my website for Louis. The website is **

**.com/**

**or**

**http:/ / down- a-wishing -well- fanfic . webs . com/**

**I think I got it right this time.**

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it again.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Fake Mothers, A Cave, & A Familiar Face**

"_Sam…Sam are you okay…?" _

_Sam was still dreaming and she was still trapped in that cell, only this time she was the age that she was now and the cell had gotten bigger. Now there were two side-by-side cells with one metal bed each with lumpy mattresses, woolly scratchy sheets and chains at both the head and end of the beds. In the next cell there was a memory Cody who was also the same age. This Sam and Cody were wearing faded clothing that looked like something medieval peasants would wear, and Sam was in a dress. _

_This Sam rolled on her other side and looked very ill. She and Cody were shackled by the ankles to their beds, the bruising on Sam's ankles was an obvious sign that she had tried to yank herself out to no avail. There was also bruising on both their faces and torsos, though they were more predominant on Sam's body due to the amount of rage that went behind it. She coughed hoarsely and Cody turned his head though this was an action that hurt him even by itself. Their false mother had given them the worst beating yet and Sam caused it. Again. Though Cody had no regrets. He knew that if he was beaten as well, then Sam would get half the original one. In the end it left them both sore._

_Sam gave a hoarse cough then wiped her damp forehead with her shaking hand. "I don't feel well." She then laughed wearily as her eyes closed. "It's so strange. I feel hot but I'm shaking like I'm cold." She laughed again only this time it sounded like she was crying. "I hope I'm dying. Just so I can get out of here." _

"_Hey, hey don't talk like that. You can't die…you can't leave me here alone." Cody meant for that last part to be quiet but Sam heard it, and felt a twinge of shame as she thought of her selfish wish to die while she left the only family, the only sanity, she had left alone in this hell._

_They were interrupted by the sound of moving earth, like stone blocks grating together and were soon joined by Sirius, Vala and two others, the youngest 'boy' and 'girl'. Sirius skillfully opened the lock on their cells and let Vala enter Sam's with a bucket of water and cloth and let the girl into Cody's with just a towel. _

"_These look pretty bad." Vala said almost wistfully as she dabbed the wet cloth on Sam's wounds, causing her to wince. Even the water hurt her already broken body. _

"_Really? I wouldn't have thought of it?" Sam said, releasing the spite on the little girl. _

"_You know it was that talk that got you into this mess in the first place." The youngest boy, with red hair and mean green eyes, said staring at them like a boy who enjoys burning ants with a magnifying glass. Sirius popped him on the head, making the boy groan loudly. Over the years Sirius had become even more protective over Sam, but this didn't motivate him enough to protect her from 'Mother' simply because he was just as terrified of her as everyone else was. _

"_Hush Aifis!" The little girl with Cody said and she froze some dirty water in a jug, smashed it against the floor and collected the bits in the towel, clumsily placing them on Cody's sore ribs. Cody groaned in protest and the little girl looked a little scared but Cody, seeing the look in her eyes, grabbed the makeshift icepack and directed more gently on his bruised body._

"_Thanks kiddo." Cody said tiredly, smoothing her hair down in a loving gesture, tears coming to his eyes when he remembered who he used to do this for. The little girl smiled, happily enjoying the attention she was getting. _

_Aifis, the red haired boy, was not at all happy that he was being ignored. He felt that same sting of jealousy and neglect that his original retained in his short life. Though it was his own fault. If he wasn't such a smart aleck then maybe people wouldn't grow tired of him._

"_You're very brave, you know? Standing up to Mother like that." Vala said wistfully, taking out some wrappings and bandaging Sam's wounds while handing her sister some through the bars. _

"_Or very stupid." Sirius said, glaring at Sam who returned it with an stoic face. "She could've killed you. Woud've killed you if your cousin hadn't stepped in."_

"_Yeah well he did more than you, huh _Louis_?" Sam said with contempt in her voice. Vala and her sister stopped wrapping for a second before continuing on as if nothing happened._

_Louis/Sirius looked like he had been slapped, then gave her a defeated look. "Oh Sam, I deserve far worse than that." _

Unbeknownst to Sam she was being carried by Sara, who was holding her in a loving embrace that would look strange to anyone ignorant of her true identity. The dragon had just dropped them off in front of a cave far away from the prison where Emily and Cody were still fitfully dreaming.

Sara, who had grown very strong over the years, carried Sam into the cave. The cave was unlike every other. The initial entrance looked like jagged rocks and just ordinary things you would find in an ordinary cave. Though if you had been paying attention then you would know that it was anything but. For those with the correct heritage, they would've been able to pass through the barrier that hid the cave's true nature and entire an oasis. At the end of the 'door' was a palace sized haven made specifically by the only witch who could enter it. Inside was a waterfall with crystal water falling into a lake that was connected to the 'door' by a bridge of bright, new wood and vines wrapped around it as if painted by an artist. In the middle of the medium sized lake was what seemed like a very small island, with a bushel of flowers of another kind of nature than any ever seen before. On this island was a small pool at the very center, with water clearer than crystal and was completely still.

Sara set Sam down on the lush green grass and took out a cup from her robes. She filled it from the water from outside the island and walked back over to Sam. She pulled on the hood of her robe so it covered her face and began chanting.

"_Wake up from your slumber  
Caused by the spider  
Which releases memories that were encumber  
Aslan, release this girl, release what is inside her"_

During the chant, Sara poured the water around Sam's head, forming a ring which glowed for a moment, then moved on its own accord into Sam's head.

Mere seconds later, Sam's eyes fluttered open and she groaned groggily. After her eyes focused on a hooded figure looming over her and her eyes widened. She crawled back away from the figure in shock.

"Who are you?" Sam asked quickly getting to her feet, the figure following her movements.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." the figure said in a woman's voice, raising one hand up in peace, her body language suggesting that she was not an enemy. However in Sam's state of shock she could not yet distinguish whether a stranger could be friend of foe so she took a couple of more steps back and took up a boxer's fighting position.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends?" Sam asked, trying to make herself as threatening as possible. However the figure did not seem the least bit scared.

"I know your scared Sam, but if you just give me time to explain-"

"How do you know me?"

"You ask a lot of questions." the figure said with a small laugh, but Sam did not look the least amused. "So…want to see something interesting?"

The figure went over to one of the small flower bushels and picked a white flower with petals blooming out like an Amarylis, and had gold colored seeds. The figure then went over to the small pool and kneeled in front of it. She disconnected the vine of the flower and placed the petals on the water's surface to float to the center.

Intrigued by this action for reasons unknown to her, Sam walked towards the pool and kneeled next to the figure, watching in silent wonder as the flowers then dispersed by themselves and floated magically in a circle, as if in a dance. It was when all these petals were evenly distributed to the ends of the pool that the figure spoke again.

"Very few in this world know that there was an evil in the world besides Jadis, or more commonly known as the White Witch. These creatures were not as powerful as her, but they were just as sick and demented. One was called Alara. She might have looked human, but she was anything but." The pond began to glow from the petals and the surface rippled gently to reveal what seemed to be a young woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, actually looking quite beautiful. "She was vain and selfish like most fairy tale step mothers from your world, but unlike them, she was willing to torture and kill anyone who defied her." A flash of Sam beaten and bruised from her last dream crossed her mind. "At first, she was a beautiful young woman, but her heart was as dark as it can get when I first met her. She could also become very jealous of anyone else's physical beauty, and would only gain satisfaction by disfiguring them to some extent." Sam then saw another teenage girl who looked a lot like her with a scar across her cheek. "That girl you just saw was me, when I first met Alara. She thought I was 'too pretty' and thought that a little cut with her nice little dagger would be good for me."

"Why are you showing me this?" Sam asked, not knowing what to make of any of this.

"Let me finish. Once I'm done I'm sure you'll understand."

"But why just me? Why not being the others?"

The woman huffed. "I guess you deserve to know. The witch who created this oasis was one of the original witches belonging to _this _world. Her name was Lisirra, and it was rumored that she figured out the secret of immortality. Lisirra also had friends, Alara and her husband Arcus," the pool rippled again to show Alara with a young man with brown eyes and dark hair, both looking particularly sinister ", and she shared those secrets with them, against her better judgment."

"No kidding. If Alara is as bad as you say she is, I can't imagine how horrible her chubby hubby must be."

The woman laughed. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. And yeah, Lisirra made a mistake but she repented for it. Back to the main topic. Alara did have a husband, Arcus, and he was a strange man all his life. He was born without a heart, he didn't care about anyone's life but his own, except maybe for Alara. Arcus liked experimenting on living beings, first he started small with animals then moved on to bigger prey. One psychopath and a sociopath: perfect for each other and wrong for anyone else. Unknown to anyone else besides me, and now you, they came from Earth."

"What?"

"They came from our world. Somehow they entered this world and when they came across Lisirra, she gave them immortality in exchange for the secrets of their world. It was only until years later that Lisirra realized what a huge mistake that was. When Aslan came to her in a dream, her promised her forgiveness for her sins if she gave up her powers and any chance of returning to Narnia, and to go to our world. She agreed and was reborn on January 13, 1942 as Dorothy Rebecca George, later known as Dorothy Shay."

"Okay wait, you're trying to tell me that my grandma, my Nana Dolly, was this witch Lisirra who messed up so badly."

"That's exactly it. And Dorothy, or Dolly as she liked to be called, grew up and married Paul Gordon Shay, and had three children. The first was a boy they named Jacob Conrad Shay, the last was a beautiful little girl named Abigail Rachel Shay."

"You're forgetting someone." Sam said, becoming defensive at having someone seemingly forgetting her mothers' memory.

"Right. The second…was a silly little girl named Sara Bethany Shay. Such a foolish child, believing that she was _so _grown-up. But in the end, she just couldn't do anything right."

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Sam standing up in outrage. She glared murderously at the woman who looked up slowly. "What the hell do you know? You never met her! She was the most wonderful person in the world and she helped so many people! How can you say that? She-Anyone who met her loved her! I loved her! I won't let you say that about her! I won't!"

After a few tense moments, the woman stood up and looked sideways at Sam, still concealing her face. "Sara may regret many things, but if there's one thing that she would never regret, is having you for a daughter. She is so very proud."

"How the hell would you know? My mom's been dead for nine years."Sam said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"No, she hasn't. She right here." It was then that the woman finally pulled back the hood and revealed herself to Sam, who's breath caught in her throat in a painful grip and she couldn't feel her legs.

"Mom?"

**A thousand apologies dear readers! Please don't be angry! **

**Bye! **


	22. The Lost Children & Galatea

**Again, I'm INCREDIBLY sorry for not posting earlier. It's been a busy week. It was hell. **

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it again.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**The Lost Children & Galatea**

"_This way." Courtney said pulling Cody along. The scene was changing from the forest and all around it was likes the colors couldn't decide on what they should be, and the shapes didn't know what form to take. _

_Like a snap decision, everything became clear and there were in suddenly in a large lobby in a grand hotel. The reason why Jacob Shay has so much money is because he ran a long line of successful hotels that took in almost anyone (excluding disturbing or rude customers), and a some have a specialty in families. It was the morning of December 25, 1999 in New York City, and this scene took place in the original of the Shay family's hotel lines. Back when it was called Abby's Inn. _

_The marble floor of the lobby gleamed as the sun barely peaked over the horizon, and any rays were cut by the tops of sky scrapers. In the center was a giant Christmas tree that was absolutely filled with presents underneath. It was a specialty of Abby's Inn that on special holidays, such as Christmas, New Year's or even the 4__th__ of July, that all the residents be encouraged to gather in the spirit of the holidays. For Christmas any resident who wished to do so could put their presents under the large tree so that they could un-wrap them with family, friends and fellow residents._

_Cody and Courtney watched as a familiar ding of the elevator sounded, and the doors opened to reveal a younger Sam, Cody, Kyle and Courtney, all of them in their pajamas and quickly but quietly racing to the tree. Young Cody pulled out a walkie-talkie, pressed the button and said "Thanks Ernie. All clear."_

_A voice responded "No problem buddy. Just remember to un-wrap only one present each and put them at the back, otherwise your dad's gonna throw a hissy fit." Ernie was the engineer of that particular Abby's Inn. Ernie was a bit of a klutz…okay, a total klutz, but he was gifted with engines and electronics and he was nice to kids, which was one of the reasons why he was Jacob's top but most heavily monitored employees. _

_Young Cody joined the others, with a domestic cat with intelligent eyes following him. "Come on Mr. Tibs. Let's find your present too." Cody said picking up the cat who then settled himself on Cody's shoulders. Mr. Tibs was a stray that Cody had brought home almost a year ago. Cody and Mr. Tibs immediately bonded, with a mutual friendship in which Cody gives him a home, family and love, and Mr. Tibs gives Cody a friend and a protector (the latter proven when an older boy threw sand at Cody until Mr. Tibs gave him a nice pat on the cheek, with his claws). _

_All of them held flashlights in their hands as they searched through the sea of presents, some intricately wrapped, others in bags. Some so bright in color that if a flashlight was shone then it would temporarily blind the owner, and others of a duller but no less cheery color. _

"_Hey!" Courtney shouted but the others shushed her, hoping that it didn't wake anyone. Speaking in a whisper, Courtney said "I find my present, and it's you big brother!" Courtney looked directly to the young Cody. _

_Older Cody was shocked by this and looked down at the Courtney holding his head, who nodded her head. Cody felt like someone slapped him in the face. He was her big brother? And if that was true then was Kyle his twin or something? Did he have more siblings than Rosie? And if he did then why didn't he remember them._

_The others had found their presents and began opening them. Sam got a fairytale book from her mother with lots of illustrations but still a lot of words. Sam loved fairytale stories but her dyslexia made it difficult to read them, but her mother and most of the time her father (when he wasn't working) would always help her read it at bedtime. _

_Cody received a toy soldier from Kyle, Courtney and Shannon, and immediately named it Frank, after both his grandfather Frank Dimarco (his mother's father) and his cousin's father's father Frank Madigan. Ironically both Frank's served in the same war in the same base, only Frank Dimarco was the only one to come back home. _

_Kyle got a baseball cap from his favorite team _The New York Yankees_. It was a gift from their 13 year old cousin Robbie, who would later be apprehended later for shop lifting. Oddly enough, that same cap was one of the stolen items never recovered. _

_Finally Courtney got a pair of combs, both white silver with intricate designs, from Cody. One comb was rectangle shaped and had teeth that would comb out the knots, while the other had a handle with an intricate design on the back. This was designed to smooth down the hair, to make it softer and shinier. _

"_Cody!" Courtney whisper yelled, tackling him in a hug and knocking poor Mr. Tibs off Cody's shoulder. "Thank you so much for my present! I love you!" _

_The scene disappeared and went white, and then transformed into what looked like a child's playroom. There were rainbows painted on the walls with butterflies, but also less skillfully drawn pictures, like a small child had taken a crayon and drawn on them. Courtney went over to one of four children, two of which looked vaguely like Sam and Cody when they were younger with Kyle and Courtney. They were stick figures with big closed smiles and all were holding hands. _

"_I drew this one when I got here. The big kitty said that I could draw as much as I wanted on the walls, and I wouldn't get it trouble. The big kitty's really nice." Courtney said with a happy smile on her face._

"_The big kitty?" Cody asked coming over and kneeling down to look at the drawing. If only they were as happy as they were in the picture. _

"_Aslan." Cody turned his head to her with interested eyes. "When the bad man hurt us, Aslan kept us safe here, so we wouldn't get lost. He even made rooms for all of us. This is my room, but I can make it bigger. See?" Courtney closed her eyes in concentration and the room did get bigger and if possible even cheerier and more childlike. _

_Cody asked "Courtney, you keep saying 'us'. Are there more of you guys? And what exactly happened to bring you here?" _

_Courtney seemed to ponder this for a moment before running over to a toy chest. She pulled off the top and started rifling throw the chest, throwing toys out as she searched for the toy she was really looking for. Finally she found it. It was a small lion stuffed animal, with a cute face and child friendly features. It had golden fur and a darker mane, with its front paws sticking out to the sides. Its hind legs went forward, making the lion take a sitting position. Courtney, speaking in the most serious voice Cody had heard yet "Can I tell him?" She waited as if expecting a response. A few moments later she said "But he's here now. And I want him to remember me. You said that once he remembered, that he would be able to hold me, like he used to." Once again Courtney became silent and her face took on a sadder tone, then she reluctantly nodded her head before setting the toy down. "Okay." she said sadly, kissing the toy before going to stand next to Cody. She closed her eyes and again made the room bigger, but this time gave it a rectangular shape with a line of wall drawings in one line, like it was an art gallery. _

"_Aslan said that I can't tell you everything. That is wasn't time. But he said I can tell you some things." Courtney pointed to the picture of Sam, Cody, Kyle and Courtney smiling and holding hands. "That was us a long time ago. Back when Sam loved fairytales and still wanted to find a fairy. Back when you used to love Daddy. We would always be together. We loved playing in the park," she pointed to a picture of them playing by the swings, and either Kyle (identified by the baseball cap) going down the slide. ", Kyle loved the big slide. And we liked it when Nana Dolly baked us cookies and told us stories. About Narnia." _

"_Narnia? What are you talking about? She never-" At that moment Courtney looked up at him and he was thrown into a scene where all four children were sitting on a bed with fascinated expressions on their faces, listening to a slightly younger Dolly Shay, who was saying "And there were trees who used to talk and dance all the time. And there were good creatures of all shapes and sizes. There were talking beavers and centaurs that were taller than men, and even…witches." Dolly's face fell as her eyes became distant. However when she saw the children's faces she continued. "Narnia was such a beautiful land. That is until the White Witch, Jadis, came along. She cursed Narnia, making it always winter but never Christmas."_

"_No Christmas?" Young Sam asked in sheer horror. _

"_No Christmas. And there were others who served her, others who…" Dolly stopped again, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to forget those bad memories. Eventually this would cause her dementia, so that she wouldn't have to remember. "…but all hope was not lost. A prophecy was made that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would come to Narnia and restore peace to it."_

"_What was the prophecy Grandma?" Kyle asked. He was the only one who called Dolly 'Grandma'. No one knew why, but most guessed that it was because he liked Dolly the most out of all his grandparents. _

_With reluctance Dolly said "I don't think you want to hear it. It's just a silly rhyme."_

"_Come on Nana Dolly!"_

"_Please Nana Dolly!" _

"_Please please please please please?"_

"_Alright, alright you adorable little bassid hounds." Dolly laughed heartily as she beckoned to come forward. They did so readily and said "The prophecy went:  
Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight-"_

"_Who's Aslan?" Kyle interrupted loudly, the others shushing him. Kyle shrunk, feeling awkward and angry at the same time. He hated it when his siblings and cousin ganged up on him._

_But Dolly was patient. She knew how to handle children. "Aslan was the creator of Narnia, and the son of the Emperor-Over-The-Sea. In Narnia he could do anything. He created Narnia out of nothing by singing and roaring, created the creatures that lived there, and even gave some of them the talent of Speech."_

"_But if Aslan's so powerful then why didn't he stop the White Witch?" Sam asked with genuine curiosity. This was a time when she was ever the optimist. _

_Dolly pondered this for a moment before saying "My guess is that Aslan didn't stop her because he needed help. The good guys always need help to fight the bad guys. That's where the prophecy comes in.  
Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,  
At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,  
When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,  
And when he shakes his mane,-"_

"_We shall have spring again." Cody finished. He remembered. He remembered Kyle, his short tempered twin brother. The little brother he was always jealous of because he always seemed so brave. And his dear, sweet baby sister, who he showered with gifts as she was the only person in the world he loved more than his parents. He remembered them, but he didn't remember what happened to them, or why they're even here._

"_It's because of him." A voice said behind them. Cody and Courtney turned to see Kyle looking at Cody sadly. Cody noticed that Kyle. "Arcus. He's the one who stole our lives. And we're not the only ones. He's done it to others kids, along with his wife. And before they even came to Narnia, they liked hurting people."_

"_You mean…there are more of you guys, stuck in heaven? Is that where we are?" Cody asked but Courtney shook her head. _

"_We're not there yet. What Arcus did to us, he stole our lives, but he didn't steal our souls. He didn't want our souls. If it hadn't been for Aslan, we would've become Lost. Arcus and his wife, Alara, stole our lives, but they didn't kill us." She said with an ancient look in her eyes; eyes that told a story far too tragic for a child to withstand. _

"_How is that even possible?" Cody asked but again the children shook their heads._

"_Not time yet. Aslan said that you need to figure out the rest." Courtney said, looking regretful that she couldn't say anymore. She wanted to help her big brother find the answers, so that they could all live, and that one day he could hold her again. But Aslan has a plan for everyone, and at that moment it did not involve Cody's siblings to tell him the whole truth._

"_But how can I find that out by myself? I _just_ remembered that I had siblings other than Rosie." Cody exclaimed quite perturbed. _

"_We didn't say you had to find out by yourself." Kyle said coming closer to Cody, Courtney following suit. "You can use Sam and Emily to help."_

"_Why them?" Cody asked and his siblings came ever closer. _

"_Because this involved them too." Courtney said._

_Then, in unison, Courtney and Kyle said "You need to keep watch. Watch and wait for the moment to free us to come. Or we'll be lost forever." _

_And with that both latched onto Cody's torso. Cody felt pain erupt in my middle as the younger Shays seemed to turn into light itself and melted into Cody's body. The pain was not excruciating. More like uncomfortable. Cody didn't understand what was happening to him, but his siblings in synch voices told him not to be afraid, and that they would help him when needed. So Cody, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, accepted their 'bodies' in his and soon-_

He was awake.

Cody had finally awoken from his spider venom induced slumber with a start. Sitting up immediately, he waited a few moments for the sudden headache to pass. He also felt a little…_full_ in his torso. _Looks like my sibs are there all right._, Cody thought. He still couldn't believe he had siblings. Wait till Sam-

Sam.

Cody looked around but couldn't find Sam in the cell he remembered the dragon and that half-giant held them in. However he did see the half-giant dabbing something on Emily's forehead.

Cody knew that he couldn't take this half-giant head on. So, as low as this option was in his mind, Cody looked around for something to hit him with from behind. That's when he spotted the rock Sam tried to use to break the lock earlier. Carefully wading behind half-giant he picked up the rock, which had been sharpened by Sam's repeated use of it, and carefully stalked to stand behind the half-giant. And just as Cody was swinging down his arm with the rock aimed for the half-giant's head, the said half-giant spun around and grabbed Cody's arm.

"I wouldn't tha' if I were you." Dirgah said, twisting Cody's arm so that he was forced to drop his make shift weapon. Throwing Cody's arm back he went back to what he was doing, dabbing a wet cloth on Emily's sweating forehead. Cody could now clearly see that her chest was heaving, her skin was paler than usual, and her lips had lost most of its color.

"What did you do to her?" Cody demanded kneeling by Emily's side, panic creeping up in his throat.

"It's wasn't me. It was that stupid spider tha' did it." Dirgah said pointing to a pile of dead spiders, all upturned and still. "Three of them bit each one of ya. Not sure what the fourth one did."

"None of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kidnapped us." Cody snarled, then refocusing on Emily and smoothing down her hair.

"I kno'. I kno'. My master already scolded me for tha'." Dirgah said once again.

"Who's your master?" Cody asked but was interrupted by Emily's moans. They sounded scared, like a cornered animal about to die.

She muttered in her induced sleep "_No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._" She starting wriggling and writhing, fighting something in her sleep. She even began crying in her sleep.

_Emily didn't even hear Cody in her sleep. She only saw the images once more. _

_Now were the locations of the children 'she' supposedly brought over. One was a small house far from others. It showed a little girl at the age of 12, with blond hair and green eyes like her father. Abigail Rachel Shay. New York City, New York. 1984. She was lured into an old wardrobe her father had bought by an evil man, along with her siblings, Jacob and Sara, and their neighbor's son, Steven. Jacob, Sara, and Steven were the only ones to make it back alive. Abigail Rachel Shay, who also liked to be called Abby. _

_The next image showed a time skip, showing a rural house with a farm nearby, showing a boy around the age of 10 with brown hair and blue eyes. Robert Duncan. Montpelier, Vermont. 1988. He was waiting for his father to help him in the farm when he vanished. He had gone with a girl his age to the nearby cornfield, where he disappeared from his world._

_Next it showed a suitable family sized house on a hill, with two twin boys with identical dirty blond hair and green eyes. Tyler and Brandon Ferguson. Pittsfield, Massachusetts. 1990. They were both playing outside on their front yard when a girl their age promised them a game in which they could have all the candy they wanted if they followed her. Neither was ever seen again._

_Then it showed a metro station where two children, both blond with greenish eyes with a dark undertone, were waiting impatiently. Jenna and Jack Jenkins. Stamford, Connecticut. 1995. They were waiting for the metro terminal to take them to school when a girl approached them. She was able to tell them that she was looking for her dog, even though she didn't even know what a _dog _was, before leading them to an underground room that led them to another world. They never made it to school. _

_The last image brought an irrational but undeniable pain to Emily's heart. It showed a large estate with every kind of defense imaginable. An impenetrable fortress to all in which no predator could enter, except for 'her'. It showed four children playing in front of it, her mind only focused on the two youngest; a boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a baseball cap and little girl with blond hair in pigtails. Kyle and Courtney Shay. New York City, New York. 2001. Their cousin had inadvertently led them and their older brother to another world which was in trouble and they thought they were supposed to save it. They were wrong, and so they were erased from everyone's memory. _

_Emily saw that every time a child disappeared, a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes was always there with them before they vanished. She knew that the girl was responsible, and though she didn't understand it fully, she knew that the girl was her._

_Galatea. That's what Arcus had named her when someone had ordered her creation. Her creation? _

_Oh, now she saw. She wasn't born human. _

_Next Emily/Galatea saw that there were two more bodies, only this time she wept over them in both her dream and real life. _

_The first was of a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes, her body beaten and bruised, lying dead next to a burning furnace, the first of its kind. There was a pool of red blood surrounding the girl. Her killer, an elderly man with dark eyes which held no remorse, looked at her with no emotion. Samantha Elle Madigan. Age 16. She had been kidnapped with her cousin and held prisoner for eight years in an underground palace. When Alara, a woman who beat her regularly, finally tried to finish the job, Samantha slit her throat and locked her corpse in the furnace to burn. Soon her husband, Arcus, came upon the scene. He was angry, but didn't initially want to hurt Samantha. He had only wanted to touch her, but she fought back. _

_Then Emily/Galatea saw that a boy who looked exactly like Cody, except more ragged and insane looking, came upon the sight of her cousin's dead body and attacked Arcus with a murderous rage. Conrad Shay. Age 15. After a brutal confrontation, he had finally managed to stab Arcus several times in the face, neck and torso with a broken pipe, but not before Arcus had seared most of his body by pressing it against the heated furnace. Conrad Shay, who instead liked to be called…Cody. _

_After the images Emily/Galatea was forced to watch a series of images. Places she didn't understand. A few images were like a pathway to another location, showing various markers on where to go and what to avoid and which path to take. The first showed the grounds of a castle grander than the old Telmarine castle, full of life and prosperity. Cair Paravel. That's the name that popped up in her head. Next it showed an apple orchard that overlooked the Eastern Ocean, followed by an image of a beach below the castle. It then followed the length of the beach until it reached a cave that was hidden from plain sight._

**Did anyone else notice that not once did I say that Arcus and Alara **_**died**_**? No? Well now you do.**

**Bye!**


	23. Sara, 'Escaping' & Remeselník

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and plot, but that's enough for me.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Sara, 'Escaping' ****& ****Remeselník**

"Mom?" Sam asked in shocked disbelief. It shouldn't have been possible, but it was _her_, Sam knew it. In her heart she knew that no amount of magic from this world, or any world, could make a copy of her mother. It could not copy those warm blue eyes that Sam had always looked to for guidance, or the soft curls of her brown hair or even the warm smile that she was giving Sam right now; though try as she might to understand this, Sam could not comprehend how this was truly her mother.

"My little Sam. You've grown so much." Sara Shay Madigan said fondly smiling at the sight of her grown daughter. Her eyes glistened with tears of joy for the reunion.

Sam unknowingly stepped back. "But, it's not possible. You're-You-"

"Died?" Sara guessed, causing Sam's breath to hitch. "Yes, in our world. But for whatever reason, Aslan stopped me from truly dying by sending me to Narnia, where I've lived in this mountain for that past nine years. You see, time here is so different from our own that no one can really predict when or where you'll end up."

Sara tried to step forward but Sam stepped back, still wary about this Sara. "Wait, how do I know that you're really my mom?"

Sara, understanding her caution, simply said "Ask me anything that only I would know."

Sam, thinking it over, asked "What was my favorite fairy tale that I always had my mom read to me?"

"Hansel and Gretel."

"Why?"

"Because you thought Gretel was smarter than Hansel for not eating any of the witch's sweets. Also you did hate all boys other than your cousin back then."

"What version of the story did I like best?"

"Grimm version."

"Why?"

"Because your father always made a point in saying how Disney was a 'rip off corporation'."

Sam was stunned that she knew all these things, and was very close to believing that this was her mother. But there was one more thing she needed to ask. "On the day that my mother died, she passed by the Twin Towers. _Why_ did she do that?"

Sara's face saddened as she stepped forward and this time Sam didn't step back. She walked until she was standing in front of her, noting that they were the nearly the same height, with Sam the taller of the two. "Because your school called to say you were sick, so I came to get you right away. But you weren't really sick. I knew that you faked that so that you wouldn't have to take your spelling test that day."

Sam by this time had started to tear up and now she was breathing deeply to suppress the sobs. "But-you knew all this time?"

Sara placed a hand gently on Sam's face and said "You really did try your best."

Sam broke down into sobs and Sara pulled her into a hug while Sam cried. "I'm so-so sorry. I was so stupid. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." This continued with a repetitive chant of "I'm sorry's" from Sam, all the while her mother giving her comfort.

After a while Sam had finally calmed down, letting her mind clear. "I still don't understand. If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you ever try to call me or something?" Sam asked, wanting reassurance that her mother didn't abandon her.

"Well it's not like I could just pick up a phone and make a long-distance over-worlds call, could I?" Sara asked but kindly. "I wanted to contact you. I must've searched a hundred ways to do it, especially when you came to Narnia. Unfortunately, there's a reason I kept my distance. Arcus and Alara."

"What do they have to do with this?" Sam asked still in a daze. This was becoming too much for her mind to process all at once.

"Honey, they have everything to do with this. They've been killing people longer than anyone can remember, but they didn't have to kill people to ruin lives." Sara said with deep melancholy.

"Mom, please, I'm dying of the suspense and I also have no idea where this is going." Sam said, almost irritated that this woman, her supposed mother, was speaking in riddles.

Sara smiled. "Didn't you ever wonder what happened to your aunt Abby?"

Sam's mind drew a blank. "Abby went missing when she was a kid, so what does that have to do with this-"

"Abby didn't just go missing. She was kidnapped. By _them_." Sara snarled looking at the still picture of Arcus and Alara in the pond. Sam didn't feel right seeing them there, like his presence disturbed the peaceful and almost innocent aura of the cave. "They tricked her into that godforsaken wardrobe, and they took away from us. They took my baby sister. And they took a lot of other kids too. Like your cousins, Kyle and Courtney."

"Mom, I don't have cousins with those names." Sam was certain in that only because she did not have Cody's memories. However upon seeing her mother's equally sure face, she asked "What aren't you telling me?"

"Aslan allowed me to live on in this world because he knew I would serve a different purpose, and that wasn't giving you all the answers because I definitely don't have them. What I can tell you is that those two are incredibly dangerous and will kill anyone who stands in their way. I take it you saw that in your dream?" Seeing Sam's affirmative nod, she continued "Then you know that those two are by far two of the deadliest _people _you will ever meet. And they're still alive."

"They were supposed to be dead?"

Sara nodded then waved her hands over the pond, allowing the pond to ripple and change as she continued. "You may or may not remember this, but you and your cousins Cody, Kyle and Courtney (all from your Uncle Jacob's side) entered Narnia." It showed all of the said children as they were when they were younger. "You were the first to arrive, and you became friends with a little girl with no voice." It showed a girl older than Sam with a blank look on her face, with blond hair and blue eyes. Sam instantly recognized her.

"That's Emily!" Sam shouted pointing to the image of her best friend when she first saw her. "That's Emily when she was a kid. But wait, Emily's not from Narnia."

"Emily's not even her real name."

"Well that's kind of a given. She was adopted by the Teague's and she's had amnesia since she was ten so-"

"That's not what I meant. Emily is the name you gave her, but her true name is Galatea." Sara said looking at the little girl listening patiently as young Sam rambled on about nothings.

"I gave her? No, Emily came up with that name by herself. And I'm pretty sure she's not that Galatea girl."

"She is. Didn't you ever find it strange that she had a rare case of full grade amnesia? Or why those monsters which were after you on your first day in Narnia seemed perfectly fine with killing you and Cody, but wanted to keep Emily alive? It's because she's a vessel for the White Witch."

Sam's eyes widened at the name. _The White Witch?_ Sam had heard horrible stories about her, about all the misery she had caused to so many people. Honestly, when she heard about Alara and Arcus she compared them to the White Witch. But what did she have to do with Emily?

"A vessel?" Sam asked.

"Yes. The White Witch, or Jadis, as you know learned the secret of immortality, which meant that she would not suffer from old age or death. Yet Arcus and Alara somehow convinced her that even a silver apple from the Tree of Youth had its limits, which was true, as she was killed by Aslan and has since been unable to return. However they came up with a plan that should the need ever arise, the Witch would have a vessel ready to take her spirit and let her live on in a stronger host. Arcus was, in every sense of the word, a mad scientist, or more appropriately, a mad alchemist. He peddled with flesh and lives like it was some kind of game. He combined science and magic he learned from a book called _The Lisinver _to perform horrible experiments. So it made sense that the Witch would ask him to secure a vessel to preserve her immorality. The Witch gained her vessel, and in return she gave them high positions on her council. And this vessel was…"

"Emily." Sam ended, horrible realization dawning on her.

"That's right. Still, as I said before, in order to create an empty shell so that the Witch's soul could be transported, they needed a base for that. In other words, they needed a human sacrifice. Now can you tell me who that might have been?"

"Abby." Sam responded. "The reason she disappeared all those years ago…is because she was killed to create Emily."

Sara stared at the pond despondently, waving away its images and nodded. "Abby was lured into the wardrobe, along with your Uncle Jacob, your father, and I, but we were the only ones to realize it was a trap. But…we were too late to save her. By some miracle we made it out, and we never told anyone about what really happened. Who would believe us? Ironically we didn't have to. Your grandma grew up without the memories of her previous life but as she grew older she started to remember. So by the time Abby was…she knew. We never said a word but she knew. I don't remember when I had finally stopped crying. Your father had supported me the entire time. And Jacob was a mess. It took us all a long time to accept that Abby was gone, and we even managed to move on with our lives; got married, had kids. Deep down, though, we still remembered Narnia not as a place of wonder like the Pevensie's, but a nightmare that wouldn't end. That was only reaffirmed when you came back after Kyle and Courtney were taken as well. You both became incredibly violent, you never left each other's sides, and you were both incredibly scared. Both of you swore that nothing was wrong, but we understood completely. You had gone to Narnia and even worse gone to them. After I died I made friend with those who apparently survived Arcus and Alara's reign of terror and they told me what they understood to have happened. You and Cody were trapped in their prison but were kept alive for some reason (whatever it is I'm grateful for), and after at least nine years you were able to stop Arcus and Alara, but in the end you both died as well." Sara said this all with the upmost sadness. Good parents would bear the weight of the shoulder solely on their shoulders if that meant their child could avoid any pain. So for Sara to have to hear that your child suffered through unimaginable torture was torture in itself.

"But I thought you said that neither of them could die."

"I didn't say they died, did I?"

"Then that means…"

"Yes. Arcus and Alara are most certainly alive. You were able to stop them for a while, but they've resurfaced with Gala-Emily coming back to Narnia. And her siblings have come back as well. Those children in your dream? They're also the results of Arcus's experiments with using human children as sacrifices. Louis included."

Sam's breathing had stopped entirely. Louis? He was one of them? No, it couldn't be. He was always so nice to her and-no, not always. There were times that his personal intent came into questions, like when he was always jealous that any man would come within Sam, or how he would always find some way to steer her away from Edmund specifically, or how he always seemed to feel so guilty. The list went on. Sam thought she was just being over cautious after the whole 'Aaron' incident. But maybe it was something else. Perhaps Edmund was right in his hesitation to let Sam near Louis. Then Sam remembered that that wasn't his name either. His name, the one his 'parents' gave him was Sirius. Sam remembered. She remembered how she entered Narnia through a secret space between walls at her old house. How she met a mute girl and became her first friend, and met her 'brother', who even then had a crush on her because she was 'different'. She even remembered how their names were so difficult to spell and say, that she gave them new ones. And also how she was so enamored with this world, she wanted to share it with her closest family: her cousins Cody…and Kyle and Courtney. She remembered how Emily tried to warn her not to come back, but foolishly ignored her forewarnings. She felt the guilt and shame and grief that came with those memories. And finally, she remembered dying. She had defied Alara by calling her the ugliest monster she had ever seen, and killed her in self defense, then being killed by Arcus after he had tried to rape her. She's not sure about what happened after that.

Sara, seeing that realizing look in Sam's eyes, said "You're friends at the castle are going out of their minds with worry. They're pulling all the stops to find you. I think it's time to stop their unease."

Sam, looking at her mother for what might be the last time in a long time, replied "Just tell me what I need to do."

.

.

.

"You mind telling me again how having a three headed, fire breathing dragon chasing us is a good thing?" Cody shouted as he ran with Sam away from said dragon.

"Will you just relax? They're not really trying to hurt us! We just have to keep up the appearance until-Holy- that was close. Watch it Salamander!" Sam shouted when the dragon spewed fire a little too close for comfort.

When one of the heads growled in anger, Cody shouted "Maybe you should relax. You can run faster because you don't have anything in your hands!" Cody adjusted Emily from where she rested unconscious on his back. "For the love of God! Are we even going anywhere?"

"Just hold on we're almost...there it is!" Sam pointed towards the artisan village, Remeselník that her mother told her about. Running towards it with greater speed than before, it took no time at all to reach the main gate. There were two tall yet portly soldiers stopped them.

"Passports." One of them said.

"Passports?" Cody questioned.

"No one is allowed to enter the village without a passport or signature of approval from a lord or above." The other one said.

"But this is an emergency, there's a-" Sam was cut off by the guard, who had yet to notice that both were ragged and tired, and there was an unconscious girl on the boy's back.

"I'm sorry Miss but you must have-" The guard was cut off by the unmistakable roar of a dragon on the hunt.

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, there's 5 tons of reptile trying to kill us!" Cody shouted and the guards looked at each other before making their decision.

"Get inside! Sound the alarm! Sound the alarm!" One of them commanded a nearby watchtower that quickly blew a low but pour horn, signifying a non-human attack in the village. Like a chain reaction, large and loud bells went off all over the village and men started shouting orders while women and children ran inside. The New Yorkers were directed into an iron safe house that was filled with women and children. It was built in case the village was ever attacked and those who couldn't fight or use weapons.

Cody readjusted Emily so that she was in his arms after two men closed and locked the doors behind them. "Please, where can I put her?"

A few women cleared a table and Cody placed Emily down where she was still fitfully dreaming. Sam kneeled on a bench seat connected with the table and smoothed down Emily's hair while wiping away some of the sweat. Cody whispered "Sam, why isn't she awake yet?"

She whispered back "I don't know. The spider venom should have worn off by now; at least that's what my mom said."

"I still can't believe that your mom is alive." Cody whispered back, and then nudged Sam when he noticed that stares coming from the others women and children who had kept their distance. Guess they weren't that comfortable around strangers.

At least this was what they thought until a boy barely older than Kyle (at least in Cody's mental comparison) got out of his mother's tight grip and came up to them. "What's wrong with her?"

Sam answered "She passed out while we were running away from that dragon." They could still hear the sounds of fighting outside, but neither Sam nor Cody was worried. They knew that for appearances sake the dragon had to seem like it really wanted to eat them so that no one would think twice about it after they had 'driven' it away.

"Why did you bring it here? Why did you have to bring your troubles here?" a woman accused and some of them agreed with her.

"What would suggest we do? Leave our friend behind so that we could get away while it ate her?" Sam snapped back and was satisfied when no snarky reply came.

"Hey, you still have that book your mom gave you?" Cody whispered, discretely prodding the shrunken book in Sam's pants pocket, along with other items kept in an enchanted bag that could hold a near limitless amount of objects.

"Yeah but I can't exactly pull it out in front of all these people. They'll crucify me!" Sam whispered fiercely, sending a pointed look at some of the women who looked at them like they were the plague.

"You mean _us_. They don't look all that understanding to me." Cody answered, and then fell silent as they heard a thunderous sound of horses hooves coming towards them.

.

.

.

King Peter, after explaining what he had seen in his dream to his siblings and Caspian, had begun forming a plan to search for them when shouts came from the outside. Each of the royals looked out of a window in the main study to see in the courtyard that a familiar black mare was trying to break free from the grips of the many guards barely able to hold on.

"That's Sam's horse!" Edmund proclaimed, thus remembering that "Sam told me that she made some sort of bond with her bond. I think it's trying to find her."

"You really think that's possible?" Susan asked.

"It's our best shot at finding them. If we follow it and if it can find Sam then we can find the others." Edmund said almost desperate to find her and as soon as he saw the others agree with him he raced to the courtyard, with the others not far behind him. Once they got the horses (with the exception of Lucy and Susan who would have to stay at the castle just in case they would be gone for a long while) ready he ordered guards to release Calypso immediately. The second they did she raced off with a party following her. She had led them to Remeselník, where she literally crashed through the gates in order to find her partner. It was the sound of their party's hooves that Cody had heard, and as soon as they were spotted the dragon went away.

.

.

.

After the dragon had disappeared, the men of the Remeselník were very surprised to find a royal party at their gates. They were even more surprised when High King Caspian X asked if they had recently recieved any newcomers, and was immediately met with Cody who was shouting for them to hurry.

**Okay I'm going to say it now, not my best work. Am I revealing too much at one time or is this enough for you guys? Please reply.**

**Reviews are quite appreaciated, especially when they're longer than a sentence. **

**Bye! **


	24. Coma, Breakups & Kids

**You know there were only 4 reviews for the last chapter but I'm going to let it slide. This time.**

**And for those of you who are Edmund/Sam supporters, Emily/Peter supporters, or anti-Sam/Louis, I think you're going to like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own my OC'S only.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Coma, Break-ups & Kids**

"She's still not awake, is she?" Susan asked while she and Caspian waited outside the infirmary where Emily's been in a near coma ever since being transported from Remeselník. That was almost two weeks ago.

"Even with Lucy's cordial, there hasn't been much change." Caspian responded, worried that one of his friends was hurt with no visible cure. "Sam and Cody had to be practically dragged out just so they could eat."

"Where are they now?"

"Well Lucy's trying to distract Cody. Last time I saw either of them they were heading into the forest. And Sam's tried to get into contact with Sirius."

"Shh! You know that information is meant for only the eight of us. If this Arcus and Alara are as terrible as Sam made them out to be, then it's best if we talk about it only it private."

"It was hard enough to believe them when they told us. Who would've ever imagined that before Lucy came to Narnia perhaps even worse creatures than the White Witch existed."

"I don't think any of us could've known if it wasn't for them. Also, have you noticed that Cody didn't seem to keen about telling us about these siblings that apparently existed without his memory? How do we know that the Witch in those mountains isn't just tricking them?"

"Sam seemed pretty confident about it. And now we know why all those 'natural' disasters happened with such irregularity. How else would it be possible that Narnia had an 'earthquake'?"

"I suppose your right. How long is Peter going to be in there?" Susan huffed. Peter said he would be out in ten minutes, but he's spent almost an hour inside the private infirmary with Emily, and when Susan called for him again, he said he refused to come out. Eventually Susan and Caspian were done waiting and went off to do whatever it is they did.

Peter had felt an almost unnatural connection with Emily ever since he had that dream. She was his friend, but that abnormal link that had been made by the spider had only strengthened that, as now he was able to communicate to her mind to mind, as long as he closed his eyes.

Peter didn't realize it, but he was incredibly tired after the rides going back and forth to the castle. Also he kept hearing a buzzing noise that would only go away once he was near Emily. Before he dozed off, he took her hand in his and finally drifted off.

_At first Peter had no idea where he was. He merely assumed that he was dreaming about walking through a small house at the edge of the woods. It was isolated, but very homey and warm. He walked through the front door and heading towards the living room. There he found Emily in a Narnian dress, reading a book about Greek Myths and Legends. Emily in that dress completely clashed with her home in New York._

_When Emily looked up and saw him, she smiled and shut her book, and then placed it on a desk on top of other books. Patting the spot next to her, Emily asked "Sit, please."_

_After he sat down, looking at her Peter asked "What is this place?"_

"_I think this is my mind." Emily said her dreamy voice even less worldly than usual. Perhaps it was because in one's mind the attachment between the soul and body was even less rigid._

"_I meant what am I seeing right now?" Peter asked taking a look around him, noting that this house looks vaguely like his old home in England before he and his siblings decided to stay in Narnia._

"_This is my home in New York, where I've lived with my adoptive parents for the past…what, nine years?" _

"_Sorry, I wouldn't know." Peter amended. _

"_I'm glad you came. I was hoping that you would receive my call."_

"_Call? You mean the buzzing."_

"_Yep. I need to go to Cair Paravel Peter. It's important that you take us there." Emily said looking at him very seriously. _

"_But the whole reason we're at the old Telmarine castle is because Aslan told us to."_

"_And why do you think he said that? If you had stayed at Cair Paravel then there was no way you could've saved us when we were attacked. Cody and Sam would most certainly been killed and I would have been taken to the White Witch."_

"_To be her vessel. Yes, Sam told us."_

_Emily's face saddened greatly, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Yes, I'm merely a vessel. I don't even have the dignity of being called human anymore."_

"_That's not true! You're still the same Emily that I-we met before."_

_Emily smiled ruefully at him. "I'd like to continue this conversation at Cair Paravel Peter. Please, do as I ask. I don't like being kept in a coma." As she said this she rose to her knees and planted a kiss on Peter's forehead._

Immediately his head shot up and he realized that he was awake. He looked down at Emily and saw that he was still holding her hand. Just as he was about to assume that it was all just a dream, he felt the lightest pressure in his hand. Looking down he saw that Emily's fingers had somewhat curled around his. He smiled, tenderly brushing some of her light blond hair away from her face. Wait, tender? Since when did that happen? He left the room hesitantly, stopping at the door one last time looking at her before he left.

A second later, water trickled into the room and pooled next to Emily's bed, but there were no leaks.

.

.

.

"Well it's official. We're done." Sam said despondently after finally receiving a letter from Louis. She and Edmund were sparring when she received it. Now she sat slumped against a post staring at the sky glumly.

"What is?" Edmund asked not yet understanding the meaning. Okay, he did understand exactly what it meant, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Me and Louis. We're over." Sam said continuing to look saddened. Although this was a mutual agreement, as Sam had discreetly told him about how she knew what he was hiding, and that while she didn't mind him being…not so human, she didn't like how he had lied to her all that time.

"You broke up with him?" Edmund asked, trying his best not to sound excited about it.

Unfortunately he failed and Sam turned her head to glare at him. "I'm so happy that my break up with the best guy I ever dated is pleasing you."

Edmund's growing smile slipped off his face. _The best guy she ever dated?_ Sitting down next to her he asked "If he's so great then why'd you break up with him?"

Sam whispered "You know why. Look, I can look past the fact that he's not…entirely…"

"Human?" Edmund suggested.

Sam glared at him again. "Yeah. But he was a good person. His only fault was that he not only lied to me, but that he felt like he had to hide that. I'm not a hypocrite, so I'm not going say that I would've been absolutely devoted to him even if he had told me, but after all this time, it just…would've been nice if he trusted me. Not to mention-" Sam stopped herself when she realized that she was about to go into a rant.

But Edmund wouldn't let up. "Not to mention what?"

"Well…he was sometimes…controlling or possessive, like how whenever a guy so much as looked at me he would freak out. No one knew this, well no one but Emily, but we had fights, and they usually ended with someone walking away angry. I think that while we would make great friends, being boyfriend and girlfriend just didn't work."

On the outside, Edmund did very well to seem sympathetic, which he was. But on the inside, well there are no words that are quiet accurate to describe his joy at Sam's admittance that she wanted to break up with him. However his joy was interrupted when he saw the tears in Sam's eyes, and eventually stopped completely when they shed without her consent.

"Hey now, don't cry." Edmund said using his thumb to wipe away the tears. Sam didn't even realize she was crying until Edmund wiped them away, sending a pleasant shock through her body when his skin connected with hers.

"It just sucks to know that every guy I've ever dated, or at least thought of dating, has let me down. Hell, nearly all the guy's in my life have let me down. Louis, my dad, Aaron-" Sam stopped herself and did everything she could to herself mentally for even mentioning that bastard's name. Mentioning his name to her was almost taboo.

"Who's Aaron?" Edmund asked, morbidly interested on how this boy hurt Sam.

"He's no-" Sam couldn't deny it. She knew that Edmund was just as stubborn as she was, and after knowing his name he was never going to let up. Plus the look in his eyes made Sam think that he truly did care.

"Aaron was my first 'boyfriend', and I really liked him but he didn't feel the same way. He wanted something else. And I gave it to him."

"Well what could he have wanted-Oh…Oh! But you-?"

"You have to understand that in our time that standards are somewhat less than yours was. Teenagers having sex is pretty much common by now, but no less stupid. He dumped me after that happened and told everyone he knew, which was the entire school. It took months before people finally stopped called me 'Slutagin' or just 'slut'. I didn't date after that; actually Louis was the first person I dated since Aaron. I really do have the worst taste in guys. Sorry, I'm pretty much ranting in your ear, aren't I?"

Edmund was in fact very uncomfortable with the new information about Sam's former, ugh, lovers, but knew now was not the time to act like a sod. "Yes, you are." But he said it in a way that was humorous, having the desired effect as Sam cracked a smile. "But you can't base what you're life is going to be like because a few guys ruined that for you. I'm not saying that you should get out there too early, but maybe just give it another chance. You never know when the right guy will come."

"You know you kind of sound like a girl." Sam said and Edmund felt embarrassed that he said anything. That is before he felt a warm pair of lips against his cheek. He touched the spot where Sam had kissed him and stared at her in shock. "But for now I'll excuse it. Thanks."

"For what?" He asked after getting over his shock.

"For being you. Or, at least being the nice you. Also for proving me wrong in one aspect."

"Which is?"

"That not every guy in the world is a creep who would try to take advantage of a girl after a break up."

"You insult me. You think that I would try and kiss you after you just had a break up?"

"Well I guess you wouldn't. Chivalry exists in abundance in this world apparently. And besides…us? Kissing?" Sam asked as if it was the most ridiculous notion in the world, while inside she wasn't entirely opposed to it.

Keeping up with the façade Edmund said "Yes, it's utterly ridiculous. That and us dating could never happen. Those are two things we will never do."

By the end of the next month they would've done both those things.

.

.

.

"Absalom! Absalom!" Cody shouted again and again, with Lucy following behind him.

"Absalom! Why are we looking for him? Absalom!" Lucy called and questioned while she too searched for Absalom the tree spirit.

"You said that tree spirits in general can live for over a hundred years. Even if Absalom is only 100 years old, maybe we can get more information about…you know who. Whoa, Harry Potter moment."

"Shut up human! You're giving me a migraine, and I don't even know what that is!" A familiar, annoying voice barked.

"Barclay, do you know where Absalom is?" Cody asked patiently, though he really didn't want to talk to the loud mouthed tree.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you?" Barclay said snootily while leaning against his tree.

"Please Barclay this is important. We really need to speak with him." Lucy said trying to be polite but stern. She knew that this dryad was lippy, and that being polite was perhaps one of the only ways to get through to him.

Thankfully it worked, but Barclay didn't give them the answer they wanted. "Absalom's in a meeting with the other leaders of the Narnian forest. Don't know why though-" Barclay said, then snapped his head in the other direction with a sense of trepidation.

"What's going-"

"Shh!" Barclay cut Cody off, placing a hand against his tree before entering his tree again. Not a moment later the ground shook lightly, making them feel like the earth itself was rippling. Lucy held onto Cody when one of the waves made her trip. They usually would've blushed at the closeness but the tremors took most of their attention.

When the tremors had finally stopped, they heard the strangest noise possible.

"Lucy, do you hear that?" Cody asked as the noise echoed through the forest as it bounced off the trees.

"Are those…children laughing?" She asked and as if they heard them the sound only increased in volume. They tried to isolate the sound, but thanks to the woods the sound was bounced off from tree to tree, making the laughing almost ethereal. They didn't need to look however, as the sources of the laughter were coming closer and closer. They heard the sound of running feet before they pounced.

"Big brother!" Cody felt a huge weight barreled into his torso before he toppled to the ground. He didn't know what was happening, only feeling small hands on his body, clinging to his clothes, repeating 'Big brother! Big brother!' Cody was able to tell that these were children on top of him, and they all looked to be of different species; human, dwarf, centaur, etc. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was their eyes. They were unnatural, from the center of the eye to the rim yellow eyes.


	25. Big Brother Cody & Big Sister Sam

**I am the most horrible person in the world. Okay, maybe that was a bit far but still I feel terrible for making you guys wait for so long. I really hope that this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Big Brother Cody & Big Sister Sam**

"What in Aslan's name do you think you're doing?" Emery scolded, grabbing his sister Vala's wrist forcefully-an act that went against both their passive natures. Vala was just about to touch Emily's face, completely ignoring the danger of such an act in Emily's fragile state. For if Emily, or Galatea, were in a fragile state such as hers and one of her siblings touched her, she would absorb their power and memories as she did before but this could do some severe damage to her body or mind.

Vala tried to yank her wrist out of Emery's grip but because he was older, that meant that he was stronger as well."Let go Emery! I just wanted to...look at her!" Vala had had a near obsessive relationship with Emily ever since she was born, back when she was still Galatea. And it did not end in the centuries she was gone; in fact, it may have gotten worse.

"This obsession you have with our sister is going to get us all killed if you don't suppress it. You go out of your way to cut yourself off from anyone. You even lessened the ties you had with us, so why not Galatea?" Emery reprimanded whilst dragging Vala further away. However she transformed into water to escape his grip and appeared next to Emily again in human form, ready to touch her face again. Emery could not have that at all, so he raised his hand in a sign which produced light, effectively stunning Vala.

Vala fell to the floor but Emery caught her. While heaving her over his shoulder, Emery sighed "I know you depend on her for so much, and probably always will, but none of that will matter if she's dead before the plan can commence." With that he used his own power to disappear with one sister, and leaving another behind.

For now.

.

.

.

"Austin, we have problem." Cody said entering the main study conveniently after Peter told Susan and Caspian about his reverie with Emily. The sight they came upon was a strange and very creepy one. Lucy and Cody, the latter mostly, were accompanied by a group of children with _yellow eyes_. They were startled by the yellow eyes and were unable to look away, but it didn't matter as all four children only had eyes for Cody, and kept talking to only him.

"Big Brother, can we go play now?"

"Big Brother, I'm hungry."

"Big Brother, can you take me riding on the horsie again?"

"Big Brother, is this your girlfriend? If she's not, can I have her?"

That last comment made both Cody and Lucy blush with embarrassment and the other would've laughed if not for the eyes. They were no irises in them, just pools of yellow in their sockets. "They've been calling him 'Big Brother' ever since we ran into them in the forest, and they haven't left his side since." Lucy said leaving poor Cody to fend for himself against the children who clung to him, looking warily at the other humans in the room. If any are wondering, through the eyes of the children they couldn't truly see faces. It was like being blind to faces, only shapes and colors were present. Looking at the others to them meant that they could only see a slightly dim grey with color in it, signifying that they were strangers but could possibly be trusted. When they looked at Cody however, they saw warm and welcoming colors, and a light surrounded him, almost making him look like an angel with a halo. This meant that he wasn't just a Big Brother, he was _the _Big Brother.

"Big Brother, who are they?" A little red haired dwarf girl asked Cody, standing behind him when Lucy made to approach again. When Cody looked at her he felt a pain in his heart when he realized she wasn't any older than Courtney was.

"They're just friends of mine. They won't hurt you." Cody said playing along with the Big Brother act though he had no idea what was going on. "Now we have to figure out who your parents are so that we can take you home."

"No! No home! Parents bad!" a particularly young boy, around the age of 5 shouted and the others agreed. Then they heard two sets of feet coming towards them, and then the doors opened to reveal Edmund and Sam.

"What's going on? We saw Lucy and Cody come here with a bunch of kids." Edmund asked gesturing to the said children who were gazing at Sam like they were trying to figure out a puzzle. They stared at her intently until they saw that same light that they had seen from Cody emanating around Sam. In less than a second all but the little dwarf girl yelled "Big Sister!"

"Huh? What? Whoa!" Sam said before being tackled to the ground by the yellow-eyed children. They all hugged her like they hugged Cody, with love and affection that made no sense and a sense of helplessness, like they wanted her to protect them from something. Even as Edmund helped Sam up and tried to separate her from them, they pushed past him and clung to her clothes with their small hands.

"Anyone want to tell me what is going on?" Sam asked in a frustrated voice. She had just seen Cody and Lucy run in like bats out of hell with a bunch of kids with them and now she was somebody's Big Sister? This was not how she wanted to spend her day.

"Trust me cuz, we are just as clueless as you." Cody said as the little girl raised her arms up at him. He knew instantly that she wanted to be picked up, and as awkward as he felt her knew he couldn't just ignore her. Also he felt…empathy towards the mutant looked child. So he put his hands under her armpits and lifted her up so that she was sitting on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head happily on his shoulder. Even with the yellow eyes, the picture of a little girl clinging to her 'older brother' was a sweet sight, something that warmed even Sam's heart. But that was not the time to 'aww', they needed to find out who these kids belonged to and what could have possibly happened to them.

Since Sam and Edmund didn't have a lot of information to give out, it was decided that they would care for the children while the 'adults' had a conversation with Cody and Lucy who finally had the upper hand on their older relatives. All but the little red dwarf girl went with Sam and Edmund to the former's room and sat side-by-side on a couch while the children made themselves comfortable while still gravitating around Sam. Edmund and Sam stared into space, completely unsure of how any of the children fit.

"Are you sure you haven't met them before?" Edmund asked while both stared at the ceiling in confusion. The children were starting to progressively get used to Edmund's presence but they were still wary of him. They also saw a red color on Edmund's chest, and this would get brighter whenever he looked at Sam.

"I'm pretty sure that I would remember meeting these kids. They can't exactly blend into a crowd." Sam said irritably, and then apologized when she realized that she was snapping again. She just broke up with her longest and now she had to take care of a bunch of kids she didn't even know but they sure knew her.

"Well they seem to know you. Maybe you did meet them somewhere but just don't _remember_?" Edmund asked in a suggestive tone that took Sam a few moments to understand.

"You mean if I think I met them _there_? But that's impossible isn't it? That happened over a thousand years ago. They're too young. They wouldn't even be here if that we the case."

"Yeah well Emily and _he_ shouldn't even be alive but here they are."

"You can say his name you know. I won't be insulted about it."

"I'm not worried about that. I just really don't like him."

"You know, you never really explained why you hated him for so long. Even before any of us knew, you were never nice to him."

"Am I obligated to be smiling and friendly to every stranger in my life?" He asked with bitterness in his voice.

"I don't mean it like that. I never expected any of you to be completely happy, but why did _you_ always seem so hostile?"

Edmund truly did not want to answer because he was worried about how she would take it. Even he wasn't entirely sure about his feelings on the matter. For all his intelligence, his analytical mind couldn't fully understand his feelings towards Sam. Whenever he saw her with Louis, he felt…jealous. But he shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't since she was always just a friend. But for all this denial, he couldn't help but think of all the things he like-no, loved about her. He was bewildered about how with a simple, pure smile from her lips could brighten up the worst day, or how with a small laugh even his foul moods could vanish. He just didn't know.

Luckily he was spared from any embarrassment on his part when a centaur boy whose top half looked like that of a nine year old, asked Sam with fear in his yellow eyes "Big Sister, you won't take us to back to the bad place right?". The other children looked up to hear her answer. Sam looked at Edmund for answers but he just shrugged.

Looking back at the children Sam answered "I promise, you won't have to go to the bad place."

"What is the 'bad place'?" Edmund asked and the other kids shied away from him, possibly because they sensed intense feelings from him whenever he looked at Sam. When Sam asked they still didn't answer.

Edmund said "I don't think they're going to talk."

"I don't blame them. I'm pretty sure that I only remember a fraction of what happened to me in…that place, but it was pretty terrifying. The sheer trauma nearly drove both Cody and I insane."

"Trauma…" Edmund said then he stood up suddenly and started rummaging through her desks. He was mumbling something to himself while Sam and the other children watched him.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Sam asked and momentarily he found that he liked it when she said his nickname. He then refocused back on the task at hand and soon produced a few sheets of paper, an ink bottle and a few quills. He then placed them down in front of the children but he didn't look satisfied. He then turned to Sam and asked "Do you have any paint or crayons or anything with color?"

Sam stood up and said "Uh, yeah, I've got a bag of colored pencils in my backpack from school." Sam then went over to the wardrobe, opened it and grabbed her backpack which had been untouched since she went to the gypsy caravan. It was so out of place compared to all the other objects in the room. Sam took out the holey Ziplock bag with slightly dull pointed tips and closed the door again. She walked over and gave them to Edmund who placed it in front of the children again.

Once he was satisfied, he grabbed Sam's wrist then gently dragged her out of the room and closed the door behind him. The children in the room were confused as to why the boy led their Big Sister outside. They then began to giggle.

"The boy likes Big Sister." the little 5-year-old human boy giggled while he looked mischievously towards a centaur boy.

"And Big Sister like the boy!" A girl of 10 with long straight hair squealed and the others began to laugh loudly.

"Edmund, why are we leaving them alone in there?" Sam asked, unconsciously looking at the door worriedly. Edmund's lips almost cracked into a smile as he saw this rare display of maternal affection, though it was because she barely even knew them that caused some concern. His mind was already reeling in possible scenarios. One, which was unlikely, was that perhaps they did know each other. Another, perhaps equally as likely or unlikely, was that Arcus did something to Sam or Cody to make them bonded to the children. _Arcus_, that bastard was going to pay for what he did to Sam…and Cody. And Alara was going to face Edmund's wrath as well. He could tell that Sam and Cody only told them the bare necessities of what they knew but he could tell that Sam was holding back something. And every time she thought about it she would grow pale, the rosiness in her cheek would begin to fade. As much as he wished to know what had happened he was scared greatly about what the answer would be.

"Because they're not going to tell us about what happened, or more accurately, they're too scared to say anything. I remember from England that in order to find out what happened to a child, psychiatrists would get them to draw it."

"Tell me a story with this drawing." Sam said looking impressed, causing Edmund to smile. She looked into his eyes and found herself feeling happier than before. She was indeed impressed that he had used logic like that. Something about smart guys who applied logic to such ordinary (or perhaps unordinary) things appealed to her greatly, and the fact that he was good looking definitely added to things. Sam stopped those thoughts with a confused face. _Whoa Sam. This is Edmund we're talking about. The hard-headed, hot-tempered…smart, darkly charming, guy who could be really sweet-get a hold of yourself woman! _She looked back at him to see him raising an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You know that you face scrunches to whatever you're thinking about, right?" He asked slightly amused. Sam's cheeks started to heat up, mentally smacking herself because she couldn't control her expressions. She may as well as told her his thoughts because her mind was a freaking open book. Sam was lucky because Edmund's confused feelings made his usually sharp mind a bit duller.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyways…so we just wait out here until they paint something."

"That's really all we can do. Until they draw something, where they were and what happened there is going to be stuck in their minds and out of ours. Come on, let's go check on the others."

"But the kids-"

"I've got that covered." Edmund said and called over two passing guards and told them to guard the door and make sure that no one came in or out. They soon left to go to the others.

.

.

.

"So you think that going back to Cair Paravel is really the best thing to do?" Caspian asked once they were all assembled back in the study. The dwarf girl that had refused to leave Cody's side had already fallen fast asleep, snuggling into his side.

Peter nodded. "Emily said that she would be able to wake up in Cair Paravel and I think we should listen to her."

"But Aslan told us to come here after so many years. It's must've meant something." Lucy added.

"It did." Cody added, thinking over Peter's suggestion. "If you guys hadn't been on that ride around the castle grounds then you wouldn't have found us and Sam and I probably would've been killed."

"And Emily would've been taken." Sam added at her place next to Edmund by the window. Edmund swallowed back a lump; just thinking about Sam being killed by _her_ followers twisted his stomach in painful knots.

"But we can't just leave without Aslan's say." Lucy added ever the devout followed of the Great Lion. As much as these points seemed appealing it just didn't feel right to her to oppose His will.

"Well think of it this way, maybe our stay here was always meant to be temporary." Caspian said, and they all knew that since Aslan made him High King his decision was the final one. Any further act would have to be approved by him.

"And I don't think it's safe for the children anymore." Susan said once again, earning Cody and Sam's full attention.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, smoothing down the dwarf girl's hair when she started to stir.

"If…those _people_ took the children, then they're probably going to try and find them. And that means that they'll probably come here first." Susan said and the news was very grim indeed.

"But we can hold down the castle, right? After the dragon attacked we've improved the defenses around the castle." Edmund said.

"It's not the castle that I'm worried about." Sam said and everyone looked at her. "If Arcus and Alara can't attack the castle, they're probably going to take the village hostage. That's how they kept Cody and me from running away. They would always be sure to separate us, taking full advantage of the fact that we would never run away alone."

The others, initially disgusted by their tactics of using one of them to keep the other in check, saw their point. There was no telling what those two would do, but they were not above killing innocent people to get to the children and ultimately Emily.

After all the arguments were laid out and everyone said what needed to be said, they all turned to Caspian, waiting for his decision. While Caspian didn't want to risk going against Aslan, he highly doubted that He would deliberately place them in danger after it became obvious that they were supposed to protect not only Emily but the New Yorkers as well. So, after playing all the scenarios in his mind, he stood up with his back straight and his head held high, and declared "Everyone, start packing. We're going to Cair Paravel."

**And there you have it! The chapter you've all been waiting for. Again, apologies for not updating earlier but hopefully the next one won't come so late. **

**Bye! **


	26. We're Back

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's and plot. **

**Enjoy! : ) **

**We're Back **

"_Come on Louis!" Sam's voice took on a dreamier state as Louis reviewed this memory. He and Sam were wandering around the castle grounds on one of Sam and Louis's days off. They had ended up on a bridge that connected two wings of a castle when they stopped there. Louis pushed her up against a wall and began kissed her vigorously. He felt Sam respond quickly by weaving her fingers into his hair while he placed her hands on her hips. The kisses were quick but heated as soon tongues were involved and a battle of dominance ensued. Sam's fingers fisted his hair and brought his face closer to hers while Louis began to run his hands up and down her sides that made her shiver. He couldn't help but smirk and accidently squeezed her sides._

_The kiss ended when Sam pulled back. "What is it?" He asked worried. Whenever he was with Sam he had to constantly remind himself that he wasn't human, but there were times when he would forget and slip up. Luckily those were rare and nothing happened, but it worried him that he might break a rib or something when they were kissing. His fears were alleviated when she smiled at him and breathed "Air." He chuckled and let her lips rest while he paid more attention to her neck. She giggled "I'm going to get razor burns." She laughed a little louder when he hit a sensitive spot behind her ear and just as suddenly she relaxed and wrapped her hand around his neck while the other one fisted into his shirt. _

_It was times like these when Louis felt-_

"Alive? How touching." A mocking voice interrupted his dreaming. Sirius's eyes snapped open to see Meira standing in front of him with a sneer on her face. His then happy face then turned sour as he was hit with reality. He was outside of the walls of the city of Anvard. Somehow Sam had remembered what she was and needless to say she was furious that he had lied to her. "Hmm, still sulking that your ickle girlfriend broke up with you?"

"Shut up Meira. What are you even doing here? I thought you went with Emery and Vala to watch over them like I told you."

"I was, but we can't really watch them if they're not there anymore."

"What?"

"They're going to arrive in Cair Paravel in less than a day now."

Sirius's face became a mixture of anger and severity. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Meira shrugged. "I can only travel to fast through shadows, though the winter months are starting to help. Besides Emery and Vala are having a spat and I had to play peacekeeper."

"What kind of spat?"

"Apparently Vala decided that with Galatea in her coma it would be the perfect time to be a creeper and touch her."

"Shit." Sirius swore under his breath. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"I don't know. Her mind's become so twisted it doesn't really surprise me that she's become Galatea's stalker. Emery stayed behind to keep her in check so she doesn't do something stupid."

"If she does then we're all doomed. Was she able to touch her?"

"If she did none of us would probably be standing right now. No, Emery stopped her before that happened. Remind me again why it would be so bad, other than the obvious creepiness of it."

Sirius sighed heavily. "If any of us were to come into physical contact with Galatea when she was in a weakened state, her unconscious mind would absorb that element and she wouldn't stop until she sought us all out."

Meira still didn't understand the severity of what Vala had almost done. "So?"

"So, you know the Deep Magic. The only way a magical power can be obtained is either through birth or battle. And when it involves battle it must be to the death. Tea's natural instincts would compel her not only to kill Vala for her power but also the rest of ours."

"Damn. And Vala knew that?"

"I don't think so. Even Vala isn't that suicidal. Have you heard any progress from the others?"

"Only from Aifis. He and Cian are still on the Narnia-Ettinsmoor border waiting for the Mountain Witch to come out. What have you and Cerise been doing over here?"

"Not much. Cerise has been scouting out the Archenland-Narnia border for any signs of abnormal activity but so far there have been none."

"Why are we only checking out the borders? Shouldn't we at least check out the others countries to see if they're setting bases there?"

"First off that would take too long, and second Narnia was their home as much as ours." Sirius took out a map and raised the rocks to form a table and laid the map out for him and Meira to see. "They're too self absorbed to settle down anywhere else. The farthest they would stretch would be the borders but so far there's nothing. If the Eastern and Western borders check out then it's safe to assume that they're still in Narnia."

"You don't think that they're right in the middle of the country?"

"Maybe, it would give them more access to the other areas and easier ways to stretch around evenly."

"There's something else I forgot to mention. Just before they left a few kids came to the castle with-"

"-yellow eyes. I know, I'm the one who released them."

Meira's head snapped back up and looked at him in shock. "You did? But if you found them then you already know where they are."

"No, they were kept in a secure location a few miles from the border. It was in a cave no less, Cerise and I could hear them crying from our posts. I had Cerise lead them back through a passage I made and they got into the forest near the castle grounds. It was just…too easy."

"You think that they were left out there on purpose, huh?"

"Without a doubt. They were sending a message."

"That says?"

"We're back."

**Again, terribly sorry about it being late and it so short but I'm on a time schedule so please don't kill me.**

**Bye! **


	27. Notice II

Okay, so guys I've been thinking and I am going to revise _Down_ _The Wishing Well_ from Chapter one because it'll make more sense in the long run, I'm going to put it as a new story (not a new title, just with "revised" at the end) and until I get it all the way up to where we are now the original copy will still be out there. So keep a look out for _Down The Wishing Well_: Revised.

~Noel Ardnek


End file.
